


Our Love In Time

by MaggyStar17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nephilim, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyStar17/pseuds/MaggyStar17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/Cas/Balthazar. Castiel is pregnant, but no one knows how it was possible. As Castiel is getting more human, for his safety, he stays in Bobby's house with Balthazar while Dean is hunting with Sam. But being away from Dean isn't easy for Castiel.<br/>Gabriel returns; and his appearence can make a secret buried for ceturies come to the surface.<br/>(During season 7, after 7x17).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote like an introduction of how Dean, Balthazar and Castiel got together but I was unsure in posting it. If you think it is needed to understand the story, please let me know.
> 
> Sorry for any potential grammar or spelling errors. English isn't my first language, I hope you understand :)

                                                                   

When Balthazar arrived to Bobby’s house at night, Castiel was still sat on the bottom of the bed where he had left him an hour ago. He was impatiently rocking back and forward a little, probably without knowing he was doing so. When he saw Balthazar, he stood up and waited for his lover to involve him with his arms like he always did, gentle but tight.

Balthazar kissed Castiel’s forehead. “Come on, Cassie. It’s time to sleep,” he showed a smile.

“No,” he shook his head, not looking at Balthazar. “I can’t sleep.”

Castiel was probably right; Balthazar could feel he was stressed. He had been like that since Dean went on a hunt with Sam; hell, he was always like that when Dean went on a hunt. Castiel missed him... But it also seemed like Castiel had a constant feeling that Dean was in danger. So Balthazar tried to calm him down, because if Dean was really in danger, he’d feel it too. Castiel’s powers had been recently diminishing, so his senses weren’t as accurate as they used to be, before he was carrying a child in his belly, for 3 months now. If it was Balthazar or Dean’s child, he didn’t know. In fact, no one knew exactly how that happened or the consequences, and that worried them, but mostly Castiel. They tried to find some information in Bobby’s old books, but in none of them mentioned angel’s babies, only the Nephilims that existed millenniums ago and whose God made sure they’d never exist again, but Castiel and Balthazar already knew that story.

So, as the child needed a lot of energy to grow up, Castiel was becoming more human. His human necessities started at the second month, mostly eating and sleeping, not as frequent as humans but eating once a day and sleeping three nights per week was the minimum that Castiel needed to be well and the child to keep growing healthily. But obviously it was a hard task for Balthazar to make Castiel eat and sleep when Dean was gone and Castiel was constantly worried.

Balthazar touched Castiel’s face, making the younger angel to look at him. “Dean is coming tonight.” Balthazar knew that was the reason for Castiel’s anxiety. He was like a kid on a Christmas Eve. “I don’t think Dean will be happy if he knows you haven’t been sleeping.”

Castiel’s intense blue eyes turned sad because he didn’t want to disappoint Dean, and then he clenched his hands on Balthazar’s dark jacket with pleading look of what to do.

Castiel also became more emotionally sensitive, probably because he was getting more human. Balthazar caressed Castiel’s face with a thumb to shush him. “Now we’re gonna have a nice warm bath, it’ll help you relax, and then we go to bed, okay?” he asked with a half smile.

Castiel nodded slightly and then Balthazar kissed him gently before going to put the water running. When the bathtub was full, Balthazar and Castiel undressed their clothes in the bathroom. Balthazar found himself watching Castiel’s naked body, more specifically his belly, already showing, that was hidden under those clothes and Balthazar couldn’t help but smile. Balthazar grabbed Castiel’s hand and took him inside the bathtub; Balthazar sat with legs stretched and Castiel sat between his legs, submerging in the hot water.

Balthazar got his two hands full with water and wetted Castiel’s hair. He grabbed the shampoo, put a bit of the gel in his hand and then spread it on Castiel’s head. As Balthazar massaged Castiel’s hair and the nice smell of the shampoo filled the air, he sensed Castiel relaxing; his breathing became slower and his body wasn’t so tense. Then Balthazar washed the foam of his brother’s head and focused on cleaning Castiel body (that didn’t really need to be cleaned). He put a bit of shower gel on a sponge and passed it by one of Castiel’s legs, from foot to hip, bending forward with him to reach it. Balthazar did the same to the other leg, caressing it with the soft sponge and then he put more of the nice smelling shower gel and washed Castiel’s back, slowly while the scent of apple covered Castiel’s soft skin.

In the silent room, only with the sound of their quiet breathings, Balthazar found himself humming a song; he didn’t know what song it was, probably Metallica because it was the one Dean used to make Castiel sleep. When Castiel’s back was done, Balthazar gently pressed a hand on his chest to make Castiel lean on his torso and Balthazar kissed his neck. When he heard Castiel making a pleased low moan, he smiled; he could feel Castiel was more relaxed.

While Balthazar rubbed his belly with the sponge, Castiel rested his head on his lover’s shoulder, feeling the softness of his touch and the warm of the water around them, smelling the mix of pleasant scents, and hearing his brother’s hushing voice. Castiel was so deep involved in all those peaceful sensations that when Balthazar looked at him, his eyes were closed.

“Cas,” he called with a slight tone of humour.

“Hmm?” Castiel opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

“Time to go to bed, dear.”

Balthazar helped Castiel to get up, following his movement with his hands on Castiel’s hips, and he also got up. They got out of the bathtub and Balthazar wrapped a towel around his and Castiel’s hips and they returned to the bedroom, holding hands. While Castiel dried himself with the towel, Balthazar pulled the covers to the bottom of the bed. Castiel put on a new black briefs and Balthazar dried Castiel’s hair with a towel. When it was done Castiel’s hair was a total mess; Balthazar could fix it, but he chose to leave it like that.

Then Castiel went to lie on the bed, while Balthazar also got ready to sleep. Castiel lied first to a side, 10 seconds later he turned to the other side, and moments later he was faced down, grabbing the pillow. Castiel wasn’t comfortable, although the bed was actually good compared to the ones Sam and Dean use to sleep in the motels. Perhaps Castiel was more sensitive, or just picky; Balthazar only hoped that that didn’t stress Castiel again.

The truth was that something was missing, Castiel couldn’t say exactly what, but he missed a particular kind of comfort. Fortunately, soon he found out what it was. Castiel revealed his dark wings, spreading them by the room. Then he sat on the bed and wrapped the big wings around his body and he lied down again with a satisfied smile.

Balthazar smiled. Home, was what was missing; the heavenly touch they used to have. But making wings visible for a long time was exhausting, specially for Castiel, so he also spread his light grey wings, lied next to him, covered the soft dark wings with his own and transferred energy in form of heat to the wings to keep them healthy and beautiful and him and Castiel warm. Balthazar passed a hand over Castiel’s cocoon; the wings could be very tight and impenetrable to protect the angel, but Castiel trusted him to let him touch his wings, he was the only one who could and Balthazar felt a certain pride in that. Balthazar had always helped Castiel keeping his wings strong when they were young, he groomed them when he noticed it was needed or repaired a few damaged feathers. Even when his wings were perfect, sometimes Castiel asked him to caress them, just in a sign of affection, because having a lot of siblings didn’t mean half of them cared about him.

So Balthazar had been touching Castiel’s wings practically since Castiel was created, unfortunately not so much in the recent centuries, the long and exhausting missions didn’t leave time for that kind of intimacy. But after so many hours touching those beautiful and smooth wings, he still felt the rush before touching them just as if it was the first time he was entering in another angel’s personal space and touching in such private and sacred part of their body, and he also felt a slight fear, the fear of Castiel’s reaction. But Castiel always enjoyed it and this time was no exception, Balthazar could tell by the small sounds of pleasure he unconsciously made. Every time he pressed deeper into the layers of feathers, Castiel’s hums turned louder, until he finally found the skin and placed his hand over Castiel’s belly caressing it with the thumb and he felt everything that was happening to the baby.

“Balthazar,” Castiel’s voice interrupted the silence and, for a moment, Balthazar was concerned by his serious tone. “I love you,” he confessed turning to look straight into Balthazar’s eyes.

“I know, darling. I love you too.” Balthazar kissed his sweet lips for a few seconds. “Now, sleep. Our baby needs to rest.”

Castiel resumed to his position and Balthazar stayed cuddled to him. A couple of minutes later Balthazar whispered “Good night, Cassie.” Castiel didn’t reply.

Balthazar stayed quiet, watching his brother sleep, and after a half hour in such heavenly comfort, he also fell asleep.

* * *

 

Balthazar woke up three hours later with the sound of someone entering the house; he wasn’t only there to make Castiel company but also to keep him safe, so Balthazar was constantly in alert to everything that happened a half mile radius from the house. So he sensed when Dean and Sam returned at two in the morning.

When Dean went inside the dark room he saw the shapes on his angels tangled, sleeping on the bed and heard their peaceful breathing. Dean stepped closer quietly, not to wake them.

But Balthazar was already awake. “Dean,” the angel called in a deep sleepy voice.

Dean kneeled on the bed. “I’ll be right back,” he gave Balthazar a quick kiss. “Go back to sleep.”

Dean took off his clothes until he was just in underwear and t-shirt. When he got back to bed he pulled down the sheet and blankets from his side of the bed and covered himself with them. Dean leaned closer to Balthazar and gave him a gentle kiss on the neck as he passed a hand by the soft wing. Dean didn’t touch the angels’ wings very often, most of the times it was just Balthazar’s wings because Castiel didn’t like Dean touching his for some reason he still hadn’t found out. Perhaps it was an angel thing; perhaps angel’s wings were just meant to be touched by other angels and not humans. But nevertheless, Dean liked the feeling of the smooth feathers, although he didn’t go deeper in the layers of feathers. So Dean fell asleep grabbing gently a bunch of Balthazar’s grey warm feathers.


	2. A New Day, A New angel, A New Secret.

Just like in other nights, Dean moved a lot in his sleep. At first they thought it was because of his nightmares about Hell, but after having two angels watching him during sleep and preventing him from having nightmares they concluded it was just the way Dean slept. So when Dean woke up with the sunlight on his face, he found himself turned to the opposite direction of where Balthazar and Castiel were. When he adjusted his eyes to the light he figured it should be late, he looked at the watch on the nightstand table and he confirmed it was almost 10 o’clock. It had been some time since he slept so many hours straight.

Then he turned to his angels; Balthazar was awake, it seemed he had been for some time, but he was still in the same position, still wrapping Castiel who continued sleeping. Unlike him, angels didn’t move in their sleep, at least not those two.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” Balthazar said with a smirk, turning his head to Dean.

Dean, with a mischievous look, attacked the blond angel’s mouth, kissing him so forcefully and deeply until he heard an unconscious moan escape from Balthazar. “Good morning,” Dean pulled away, licking his lips.

Dean sat on the bed. “Cas is still asleep?” he asked.

“He’s been sleeping for 12 hours now,” he explained in a slightly worried tone.

“He doesn’t usually sleep for that long.”

“He must be compensating. He didn’t sleep while you were gone.”

“What? I was gone for more than a week.” Dean complained, trying to keep a low voice. Balthazar raised an eyebrow and sent him a look that meant ‘that’s my point’. “Balthazar, you were supposed to take care of him.” This time Dean didn’t care about the volume of his voice.

“I tried! I tried everything,” Balthazar equalled Dean’s upset tone. And he was about to continue when he felt Castiel shifting a little, almost waking up, so he shut up.

Dean didn’t say anything else either. He knew Castiel could be really stubborn when he wanted to and all the changes he was going through because of the loss of his powers, that Dean couldn’t really understand, but he knew Balthazar did his best, although he had just shouted at the angel. But that was the way he was, shoot first and make questions later. Sometimes Dean and Balthazar argued, sometimes with Castiel too, but in the end they didn’t stay mad at each other, because the love that bound them was stronger than their differences. And this time was no different; Dean put a hand on Balthazar’s hair caressing it the way he knew Balthazar liked, and after a while when Balthazar met his gaze, there was a little smile on his lips.

Dean admired the view as he played with Balthazar’s hair; he looked at his angels wrapped in black and grey feathers. After so many years fighting the evil and having nowhere to get back to, a refuge from the real world, finally he had a place he could call home.

After a few minutes, Balthazar noticed Castiel waking up, and when Castiel figured what day it was he shouted “Dean!”. Castiel quickly turned over to see Dean as he unwrapped himself from his wings and retracted them, and then passed over Balthazar in such rush that he stumbled on his wings. “Ah. Cas,” Balthazar complained in a tone of pain. But finally he reached Dean and sat on his lap.

Dean settled down Castiel by softly grabbing him by the waist, and said smiling “Hey, Huggy Bear.”

Castiel kissed him desperately as he put his arms around Dean’s neck gripping his t-shirt tight. Dean put a hand on Castiel’s face to make the kiss slower so he could appreciate every taste and touch and he could properly fill the hole inside Castiel caused by his absence with loving affection. The violent kiss turned gradually gentle, and Castiel’s grip on Dean’s shirt got loose and then he passed hand by Dean’s hair. Dean kept holding Castiel’s waist as the other hand travelled by Castiel’s back, feeling the smooth and warm skin as their tongues slowly danced in a hot sea.

Balthazar, who was watching the passionate make out sitting on the bed, intervened “Seems like you don’t need me, so I’m gonna-” As Balthazar tried to get out of the bed, Castiel suddenly grabbed him by the arm. Balthazar met Castiel’s sad look and he knew exactly what it meant; a mix of ‘stay’ with ‘we need you’.

“Just kidding, Cassie,” Balthazar showed him a smile. “I was only getting breakfast.” He kissed Castiel’s redden and wet lips to reassure him until Castiel let go of him, and Balthazar got out of the room.

When Castiel looked back at him with a smile, Dean asked “So, how are you feeling?”

“Fine, now.” Now that he had Dean near him...

“And how’s the baby?” Dean asked, touching gently on Castiel’s growing belly.

Castiel involuntarily looked down at his belly. “Quiet, which I think it’s good. If there was something wrong, I’d feel it.”

“Okay.” Dean kissed Castiel’s forehead.

Castiel leaned forward resting his head on Dean’s shoulder and Dean embraced him warmly. They kept hugging until Balthazar returned with breakfast; a tray with toasts, natural orange juice, coffee and a big slice of pie. Balthazar traded Castiel with the tray on Dean’s lap, and he sat his brother on his own lap. Balthazar just looked at them, clutched on Castiel’s waist while they ate, and in the end Dean shared the apple pie with the angels.

Then they got dressed; Balthazar in his usual clothes, Dean with some jeans, a dark green sweatshirt and a shirt, and Castiel put on his usual dark blue pants and white shirt. After that, they went to the living room where Sam was, Castiel holding Dean’s hand.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean said.

“Good morning,” Sam greeted with a smile, not only his brother but the angels too.

Suddenly Castiel noticed some scars and bruises on Sam’s face. “Sam, you’re hurt.” He letting go of Dean and approached the other hunter.

“What, this? It’s nothing; just something that happened on the hunt...” Castiel kept coming closer with a worried expression. “Really Cas, I’m fine.” Before Sam could say anything else, Castiel put two fingers on his forehead, and just like that, Sam was like new.

“Thanks, Cas,” Sam said, and Castiel smiled at him.

It wasn’t anything serious, he only felt a little sore, so Sam thought there was no need for Castiel to use his weakening powers, but then he saw the need Castiel had to keep helping them, no longer on hunts but in this little things, and that made Castiel happy.

“So, have you told them yet?” Sam asked his brother.

“Tell us what?” Balthazar questioned.

“It seems like you weren’t the only one God decided to resurrect,” Dean said, looking at Balthazar. “One of your brothers came to us two days ago.”

“Who?” Castiel asked, curious.

“Gabriel.”

“Gabriel?” Balthazar repeated in an unpleased tone. “With so many others deceased angels, it had to be Gabriel, hadn’t it?!” he complained, not to any of the presents there, maybe to himself or God.

Sam and Dean found odd the angel’s reaction. They thought the angels would be pleased for knowing one of their deceased brothers was alive. Apparently they thought wrong, at least about Balthazar.

“What does he want?” Balthazar asked, suspiciously.

“He said he wanted to help us.” Dean answered calmly, not to irritate the angel.

But it didn’t work. “Help us? Help us with what? With Cas? Does he know about-” Balthazar asked quickly, but Dean interrupted him.

“No. He doesn’t know anything about the baby. We didn’t tell him anything,” Dean assured him. “But, well, we are known for having a lot of troubles on our ass, so he asked if he could get in on the team.”

“No. No way! I don’t trust him and I don’t want him near-” Balthazar’s tone kept rising angry.

“Balthazar, he only gets in if we all agree,” Sam explained calmly.

“Great. I don’t agree! End of the discussion.” With a mad expression, Balthazar vanished.

Castiel, who had assisted the conversation without intervening, was about to follow his angel lover who was clearly upset, but then he remembered he couldn’t get out of the house for his safety. Any supernatural creatures that saw Castiel would immediately know he was pregnant by the distinctive bright light that came from him, but humans weren’t sensitive to it. Fortunately Balthazar hadn’t gone far, he was just outside the house; Castiel could feel him.

While Dean and Sam continued with a confused expression on their faces, Dean noticed Castiel’s eyes on him and when he met his gaze he knew exactly what Castiel wanted him to do. He didn’t know how he knew; perhaps because he was thinking the same thing. So without saying a work, Dean went out, looking for Balthazar.

He found Balthazar leaned against an old car, with his arms crossed. When he saw Dean approaching, he said ironically “You, coming to talk about feelings? You must have a fever.”

“Ha ha,” Dean said not amused.

“Let me guess. Cas sent you,” Balthazar suggested when Dean got close to him.

“You know I can’t say no when he gives me that look...” Dean tried to define the look, but he couldn’t, he just knew that it struck his heart hard every time.

“Yeah, me neither,” Balthazar replied.

“But I was also thinking: when did you become like me? I’m the one who judges everyone and trusts no one.”

“The question is: why are you willing to trust Gabriel?” Balthazar sent him an upset glare.

“Hey, I’m not in his fan club, but I have to admit Gabriel helped us before. I’m just tired of knowing nothing; it’s been three months and we didn't find a thing.” Dean’s tone rose in a mix of anger and despair. “And there’s also the Leviathans' problem.”

“And you think Gabriel can help?”

“I don’t know. I just want to make sure if something happens to Cas, we know how to help him.”

“Whether he knows something or not, Gabriel can tell about Cas to other angels, demons or even the Leviathans, and then they’d come after us and get Cas-”

“Okay, okay. I get the picture,” Dean cut him off, not wanting to consider that horrible scenario. “You think Gabriel would do that?”

“I don’t know, but I’m not taking that chance. Not with Cas.” _Not again,_ Balthazar thought to himself. He wouldn’t let Castiel suffer again because of Gabriel.

“Alright, Gabriel’s out,” Dean concluded. “What do you say we go back in?” he asked with a smirk.

“Why?” Balthazar pulled Dean closer by the jacket. “We’re good out here,” he whispered to his ear, touching slightly on Dean’s cheek with his lips until he found Dean’s mouth and kissed him.

“We’re better inside... with Cas,” Dean said in a low voice, looking into the angel’s eyes.

Then, without warning, Balthazar vanished inside the house and Dean almost fell on the car. “Balthazar!” he yelled.

* * *

Inside the house, after some time waiting, Castiel was surprised by Balthazar who hugged him tight and lifted him in the air.

“Balthazar.” The younger angel’s worried face turned into a smile when he saw Balthazar’s happy expression.

Balthazar stole a quick kiss and then he quickly but carefully lied Castiel on the couch and fell on top of him. “Did you tell Dean?” Castiel asked in a low voice, as Balthazar adjusted himself between his legs.

“Don’t worry, Cassie. Everything’s alright. I didn’t say a thing,” Balthazar shushed back.

“Don’t tell him. Don’t tell anyone.”

“I promised I wouldn’t.” Balthazar ended the conversation and started kissing Castiel, slow and passionate.

Castiel put his arms around his brother’s neck and let out some soft moans of pleasure.

Dean got in the house, closing the door quick and forcefully. “Thanks for the ride, jackass,” he said ironically to Balthazar as he approached the couch.

Balthazar took his lips off Castiel, turned around and said “I thought you didn’t like flying.”

Dean just rolled his eyes and didn’t reply.

“Are you going to join us or you’re waiting for an invitation?” Balthazar teased, on his knees.

“Bite me!” Dean said.

“Wherever you want, darling,” Balthazar replied.

“Guys!” Sam complained from the table where he was with his laptop. “Do you have to do that here?”

Dean, on purpose, leaned down and kissed Balthazar deeply and noisily. He grabbed Balthazar hair as he moaned loud enough for Sam to hear it and be uncomfortable by it.

“Oh, God.” Sam shut down his laptop and got up from the chair. “I’m gonna make lunch.” He walked away and when he was about to leave the living room he said, “You’re such a jerks.”

“Bitch,” Dean replied.

After Sam left, they all sat on the couch, Dean in the middle as his angels slowly came up to his lap while kissing him, Castiel on his lips and Balthazar on his neck. Although it started intense, they didn’t go too far. In fact, after a while, they ended up cuddled on each other and Dean turned on the TV. Minutes later they noticed the smell of whatever Sam was cooking and it seemed delicious. When it was finished, Dean was already hungry and he ate everything he had in the plate quickly. Sam, on the other hand, ate normally and the angels merely joined them at the table but they didn’t eat anything.


	3. The Truth Is The Truth?

In the next day after lunch, Sam went to the supermarket to buy some things that were needed. In the near supermarket he bought some fruits, vegetables, meat, milk and the pie Dean would kill him if he forgot about it. Sam went to the car and drove back home.

Two minutes later someone appeared in the passenger seat. “Hey, Sasquatch.”

Sam shuddered in surprise and he even turned the car to the side but immediately got back on the track. “Gabriel!” he said in an upset tone.

“I didn’t know I made you lose control like that ...” Gabriel commented and made a strawberry lollipop appear in his hand. Sam rolled his eyes and didn’t reply. Gabriel put the lollipop in his mouth and licked for a moment and then pulled it out. “So, have you talked to my dearest brothers?”

“Yes,” he answered.

“And, what did they say?”

“To shorten? Go screw yourself; that’s what they said,” Sam answered impolitely.

“Really?” Gabriel asked.

Sam glanced at him and he was confused if the archangel was joking or if he had truly been a bit hurt, but he didn’t care much. “So that means you’re out,” he said more nicely.

Gabriel nodded slightly.

“Why do you want to help us anyway?”

“Just for passing the time,” Gabriel said casually. “There’s nothing fun to do on Earth anymore.” He put the lollipop back in his mouth.

“Bullshit.” Sam didn’t believe a word.

“No, really. Earth became boring.”

Sam couldn’t take it anymore, it was lie after lie. So he pulled over on the roadside.

“A stop for peeing?” Gabriel asked with a smirk.

Sam turned to the archangel, took the lollipop that Gabriel was going to lick again away from his hand and threw it by the open window. “Hey!” Gabriel complained.

“Do you know why you’re out?! Because no one trusts you!” Sam shouted upset. “No one believes in your ‘good intensions’. So if you want to gain our trust I suggest you start sharing some truths!”

Gabriel was quiet, surprised by the human’s reprehension but also by his advice. Sam was harsh but he noticed a bit of concern.

“So I ask again, why do you want to help us?”

Gabriel looked down for a moment. “Because I’m a horrible brother,” he said. “I realised that when God brought me back. That and all the unimportant stuff I spend my time doing for centuries. I only want to make up for that time.” He looked back at Sam with a determined expression.

Sam nodded in understanding. “I think it’s going to be a bit hard. Balthazar holds a great resentment towards you.” Sam explained sympathetically.

“Only Balthazar? It may be easier than I thought,” Gabriel said with a smile.

“Do you know why?” Sam found Balthazar’s behaviour strange when they mentioned Gabriel and he wanted to know why.

“I have a slight idea.”

“Tell me,” Sam politely ordered.

“We have a history.” Gabriel paused for a moment. “Angels aren’t so different from humans, you know. When angels are created, we are like babies. We have a job, we have the tools to do it, but we still have to learn how to use them. So after being created, young angels stay at older angels’ guard to learn how to survive alone.” Sam listened to him attentively. “A long time ago I had three brothers I had to take care of; Balthazar, Castiel and Inias. Unfortunately, that time coincided with the war and Lucifer’s falling... and I left. I left them.”

Sam noticed the emotion in Gabriel’s words and it was weird when he was used to all those crappy jokes. What Gabriel had done was really bad, but Sam didn’t judge him. “Like I said, it’s gonna be hard. But maybe not impossible.”

Sam carried on his way home and when he got there Gabriel vanished since he wasn’t allowed to go in.

When Sam entered the house, Dean was alone on the couch watching TV that he immediately turned off. Months ago Sam would say that Dean was watching porn, but now he knew Dean was watching Dick. Sometimes it seemed like Dean enjoyed to torment himself, but Sam didn’t say anything anymore.

“Hey,” Sam greeted.

“Hey,” Dean replied turning to him.

Sam went to the kitchen and put the bag of groceries on the table. Then he turned back to the living room. “So I already talked to Gabriel.”

“Really? I’m guessing he didn’t take it well.”

“Actually, he did.”

Dean showed a surprised look but then Castiel caught his attention as he stepped closer to them. “Where’s Balthazar?” he asked, because since Castiel had got pregnant, the angels were usually always together, unless there was a problem.

“He just went to check the perimeter.” Although Balthazar was in alert to every strange movement around the house, he still liked to take a look around and also check the protection sigils.

“Speaking of Balthazar... I found out why Balthazar is so upset with Gabriel,” Sam said.

Castiel looked at him in surprise and a little in fear too. Sam noticed the angel’s reaction.

“And?” Dean asked curious.

Sam met Castiel’s gaze and he was about to ask him if he wanted to tell, but somehow Sam read on his face that the angel preferred if he said it. “Apparently Balthazar was at Gabriel’s care when he left Heaven.”

“So it isn’t only father issues, but also brother issues...” Dean figured. “Great,” he said ironically. Even the angels were messed up...

“And he wasn’t the only one,” Sam completed.

Dean was confused for a moment, but then saw Sam glancing at Castiel, and he also looked at the angel. “You too?”

Castiel looked uncomfortable. “It was a difficult time,” he confessed. “Balthazar held a lot of rancour over the centuries.”

“And you don’t?” Sam asked curious.

“Yeah, Cas, you haven’t said a word on the Gabriel subject,” Dean reminded.

“And I won’t say.”

“Come on, Cas. You must know if you think Gabriel’s trustworthy or not,” Dean insisted.

“What I know is that I trust you, Sam and Balthazar. I won’t dare to judge others. Not after Crowley...” Castiel finished in a low voice, looking at the floor. Castiel was still very ashamed of what he had done in the time he worked with Crowley, for being such a fool for believing in him, and then he killed thousands and condemned the Earth to the Leviathans.

Dean came close to him and put an arm around Castiel’s shoulders, and the angel gently leaned against Dean’s warm body.


	4. Hearts on Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M.

It was 9 in the morning, Dean was taking a shower and Balthazar was watching Castiel sleep. The young angel decided not to sleep that night, but he still lied down on the bed. Castiel didn’t exactly needed to sleep, he had slept in the previous nights, and his thoughts about Gabriel kept his mind busy. But after some hours when Balthazar cuddled on him, he fell asleep, facing Dean, and Balthazar slept holding his mate from behind.

Now Castiel was sleeping for 3 hours, Balthazar was awake and he could enjoy the warm body close to him as well as the addictive smooth skin on Castiel’s abdomen that he couldn’t stop caressing. Castiel’s grace too...his unique grace that Balthazar loved for what seem to be since ever. Even though it had its changes, Balthazar could always identify it no matter how much torturous time he was away from Castiel. Now he could see another change in Castiel’s grace; a new golden light surrounded by his bright blue grace, protecting the baby’s hybrid live energy.

Castiel stirred as he woke up and he was immediately greeted by Balthazar.

“Good morning, love.” Castiel felt Balthazar’s hot breath on his neck and then Balthazar gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

Castiel turned his head to him. “Good morning, Balthazar” he said smiling, and Balthazar couldn’t help but kiss the sweet smiling lips.

The soft kiss turned deeper after a while and Castiel made a low moan when their wet and warm tongues touched, igniting a fire inside. The position wasn’t the best, so Balthazar pulled away after a while and Castiel gasped slightly, but he resumed kissing his lover on the neck as he passed a hand by Castiel’s naked torso, vigorously. While Balthazar worked to leave a mark on the younger angel’s neck, he slowly pressed a leg between Castiel joined legs, first the foot and then his leg rubbed on Castiel’s.

Suddenly, Balthazar pulled up his bent leg to Castiel’s crotch as he touched one of his nipples, and Castiel hissed in pleasure by the unexpected stimulation.

“Is this an invitation for intercourse?” Castiel asked in a husky voice.

Balthazar smiled for his brother understanding the hint. “No, dear,” he breathed to his ear. “I don’t think you have a choice.” He ran his hand down to Castiel’s underwear and felt his cock slightly erected.

Balthazar moved away from Castiel a little to let him lay on his back and quickly was on top of his lover tasting the addictive mouth again in deep kisses full of love and lust, as they made identical noises of pleasure and Castiel brought his hands to Balthazar's head. When Balthazar passed a hand by his body and stopped at his crotch again, caressing it with gentle grips, Castiel moaned and his hands clutched on Balthazar’s blonde hair.

Minutes later he stopped the intimate stimulation for obvious reasons, although he was really enjoying it, and so did Castiel. His grace was getting wild and his breathing fast, Balthazar saw it when he momentarily broke the wet kiss. He kissed Castiel’s neck and soon he moved down to his chest quickly rising and falling and he didn’t resist licking the nipples. Balthazar continued progressively going down, leaving a trail of saliva on the younger angel’s body, and Castiel’s hands never left Balthazar’s head. He only let go when Balthazar started removing his underwear, slowly down his legs and then threw it to someplace.

Balthazar tangled his arms on Castiel’s thighs and planted soft kisses on them as Castiel involuntarily gasped. When he finally reached Castiel’s erected cock, he stroke it a few times as Castiel instinctively moved to get more pleasure. Balthazar grabbed his hips tight before wrapping the cock into his mouth.

“Balthazar,” he name escaped from Castiel’s lips, low and tremble and full of pleasure.

* * *

Dean got out of the shower and when he returned to the bedroom he stopped at the entrance, in surprise and awestruck by the scene he found. The covers of the bed were wrapped on the floor with his angels naked on top; Balthazar between Castiel’s legs, giving him a blowjob while Castiel shivered and griped the sheets tight.

Then Castiel looked at him, his innocent blue eyes full of lust and lost in pleasure. It was really turning Dean on.

“Are you just gonna stand there watching or you’re going to give me hand?” Balthazar asked without turning to him, interrupting the blowjob for a moment.

Dean closed his mouth that he hadn’t realise it was open. “I- I thought you could take care of it on your own,” he commented, questioning Balthazar’s ability to satisfy their angel lover.

Dean stepped inside with a towel around his waist and his hair still wet.

“And I can,” Balthazar assured Dean, looking at him. “But everything is better with you around. Isn’t is, Cassie?” he looked up at his brother.

“Yes,” he said in a gasp, looking at Dean with expectant eyes.

Dean smirked and walked to the bed, kneeled on top of it and kissed Castiel passionately while Balthazar continued to suck on his cock. Their hot tongues touching hard and wet made Castiel moan, especially when Dean bit his bottom lip.

“Dean,” Castiel said in an aroused and breathless low voice.

Dean kissed the warm soft skin on Castiel’s neck, next to Balthazar’s red mark, where Dean also proceeded to leave a mark of his own.

Soon Castiel was overwhelmed by pleasure and warm touches, and close to climax he brought his hands to Dean’s back, clutching on him. “Balthazar.” During the orgasm Castiel groaned with his eyes closed, and a sudden warm wave coming from his grace passed through his lovers and the light bulbs on the nightstand lamps blew up. Balthazar swallowed the warm bitter fluid and licked his lips in the end. Dean continued kissing Castiel’s neck and Balthazar also kissed softly his open mouth as he panted.

Dean glanced at Balthazar, breathing fast and with dilated pupils that hid the colour of his light blue eyes. He straightened himself up close to Balthazar and put a hand on his waist, pulling his lover closer firmly. “What about you, angel? Still need my hand?” Dean asked with a naughty smirk.

“You better use more than a hand or I’ll put you on a plane of 12 hours flight,” Balthazar threatened, knowing Dean’s fear of flying, but then he threw himself at Dean, making them fall on the bed.

Balthazar kissed him hard and Dean could feel a slight taste of Castiel on Balthazar’s mouth, which made him realise Castiel was still laid next to them. Dean looked at him, and so did Balthazar. “Cas, you okay?” Dean asked, watching Castiel perfectly still, staring at the ceiling.

“Yes,” he answered in a soft happy voice. Castiel didn’t look at them but they could see a smile on his lips.

Dean chuckled. Castiel was like a girl who had been kissed for the first time, the numbness and joy mixed together... Balthazar had taken him to heaven and he was still there. It seemed like he was in afterglow from the delicious pleasure. It had never happened before, not so intensely, maybe because Castiel had a more human sensibility, so now his sensations were different.

Balthazar turned Dean’s head to him and kissed him again, since Castiel was fine and much better than him. Dean passed his hands down the angel’s back and then grabbed his ass over the tight black underwear, squeezing his buttocks. Balthazar rubbed his body on Dean's and the hunter felt the angel’s erection as they kissed intensely.

Dean started to remove the boxer briefs down Balthazar’s ass, but when he couldn’t pull it far down Dean rolled them to the side and when he was on top of Balthazar, he took the underwear off completely. The towel Dean had on his waist was left behind on the bed, so Dean was also free of any cloth. He grabbed the bottle of lube (it wasn’t really needed, it was just more fun) and put a bit of the gel in his fingers. As he leaned down to kiss Balthazar again, he passed the hand with lube on his cock, then down his ass and Balthazar gasped.

When Dean inserted a finger, Balthazar hissed in pleasure. When Dean inserted another finger, he moaned. And as Dean slid in and out in a constant slow rhythm, Balthazar shivered.

“Enough foreplay,” Balthazar tried to order but his voice came out soft.

“It’s enough when I say so,” Dean replied and he moved his fingers a little faster.

After Balthazar had adjusted to the more intense sensation, he said “You either give me what I want, or I’m gonna take it,” he forced to sound upset.

Dean moved closer, almost touching Balthazar’s lips with his own. “And what do you want, angel?” he teased. He removed his fingers and rubbed his hand up Balthazar’s cock.

“You...” Balthazar answered almost inaudibly. Dean stopped touching him for a moment to let him talk. “I want...- Damn it Dean, I’m not Cas. Just fuck me!” The soft broken voice of the angel suddenly turned demanding.

Dean usually did this kind of teasing with Castiel, and oh the dirty things that came out of his innocent mouth... they definitively loved it. “Okay, okay,” Dean said in surrender. “Just wait a sec.” He opened the nightstand drawer and took out a condom. “Another baby right now wouldn’t be much good,” he commented as he opened the condom.

“Yeah, one baby at the time,” Balthazar replied to Dean’s surprise. Was the angel already thinking in them having another baby?

“Just hurry up, Dean!”

Dean finished putting on the condom. “Aren’t you an impatient angel...” he said with a smirk.

Balthazar was about to reply, but when Dean pressed his cock inside him, all the bad things he was going to say turned into pure love that he showed through a kiss. The sounds they made were muffled by their mouths locked together as Dean moved faster and faster, holding the angel’s waist firmly with Balthazar’s arms wrapping Dean’s back and soon the tension was reaching the limit. The warm embrace, the vigorous touches and tight grips in all the right places was quickly becoming too much... but without reaching the climax. There seemed to be something missing; a trigger to start the entire love explosion.

Without any of them realizing, Castiel approached them and touched Dean’s arm, precisely above the burn mark of his hand, the soft spot directed to Dean’s soul, and Dean felt Castiel’s grace tangling on his soul. The magical touch was what was needed for Dean to reach the orgasm, screaming Castiel’s name.

Dean wasn’t sure, but he figured Balthazar could see the grace and soul melting, probably even feeling it, by the ecstasy look on his face, and Balthazar had the same experience right after. He didn’t know if he imagined it, but he could swear he felt the ground moving under him when Balthazar’s wings spread through the room, covered in a bright light.

Castiel removed his hand and sat on the bed, tired because of the profound bonding; his powers weren’t what they used to be. Dean kissed Balthazar softly with his body still tense and shivering. After a while panting, Dean slid out of Balthazar and took off the condom and then he saw the white fluid on his and Balthazar’s abdomen.

Dean lied next to Balthazar and Castiel snuggled closer from the other side. They kept quiet for a moment as they normalised their breathing. A few minutes later Balthazar turned his head to the side and he kissed Castiel gently, then to the other side and he kissed Dean too.

This wasn’t like the first times. There was no need to say ‘I love you’ at the end, because they all knew what each other felt; they could see it in the happy expressions and feel it in their graces and soul. If there was still a tiny doubt, it had just been made clear in the lovemaking; that was the proof that they needed each other and their bonds forged by love could melt together and make everything perfect.

“I guess I have to take another shower.” Dean was about to get up when Balthazar grabbed his arm and suddenly he was clean. Dean look at himself, sat on the bed. “Or not.”

Balthazar also cleaned himself and they all went to get dressed before going downstairs for breakfast. Dean expected to find Sam in the living room or in the kitchen as usual, but he wasn’t there. Only after they started eating, Sam entered the house.

“Where were you?” Dean asked.

“In the yard,” Sam answered.

“Why?”

“Well, it has a better background sound,” Sam explained in a tone on complain.

Dean understood the hint. “You heard us.” It sounded like a mix of statement with a question.

Castiel looked a bit uncomfortable, staring down at his plate, hiding the blush on his face. Balthazar chuckled a little when he noticed; he was so adorable... But Castiel didn’t found it so funny.

“Dean, the house literally shook!” Sam stated. It was impossible not to notice them.

So Dean hadn’t imagined it... It had really happened.

“That was Balthazar,” Castiel shyly accused him.

Balthazar choked a little on the food he was eating. Everyone looked at Castiel, surprised by the angel’s intervention.

“You’re not exactly quiet yourself,” Balthazar replied to his brother sat on the chair next to him. “Remember that time I made you scream-”

“Balthazar!” Sam interrupted him. “I’m not interested in knowing that. Can we change the subject?”

Castiel was relieved the conversation was over. Everyone was silent for a moment, and then Balthazar whispered to his ear “Besides, I know you like when I’m a hurricane, Cassie.”

Castiel blushed. Balthazar smiled and put an arm around his shoulders. He saw the hickeys he and Dean made on Castiel’s neck (that the angel decided to keep) and he pulled Castiel closer and kissed his cheek tenderly. Castiel smiled happily again.


	5. More Harm Than Good

In the afternoon, while Sam was on his laptop in the living room, Dean watched TV and the angels groomed their wings in the bedroom, the hunters were surprised by an angel’s appearance.

“Gabriel,” Dean said in surprise as he stood up from the couch.

“Hi, losers.” Gabriel showed an unhappy smile.

“I told you not to come here!” Sam remembered him.

“I just have a quick question,” he said calmly, ignoring Sam. “Why on Earth did I just saw two Leviathans on a diner?!” Gabriel raised his voice. “For some reason I think you two have something to do with it.”

Sam and Dean glanced at each other and then Sam said “It’s a long story.”

“I have time... So spit it out!” the archangel ordered, looking at Sam.

“Wait,” Dean interrupted. “What did you do to? To the Leviathans.”

Gabriel stared at him for a second. “I went to them, invited them to a bar and we’ve been slow dancing until now.” Sam and Dean rolled his eyes. “What do you think I did? I killed them.”

“You _killed_ them?” Sam asked in surprise. Angels couldn’t kill Leviathans; at least the angels he knew.

“How?” Dean questioned immediately. They still hadn’t found anyone or anything that could actually kill the Leviathans.

“With a special knife. All archangels have one.” Gabriel explained as if they were supposed to know about it. “We were the ones who locked them in Purgatory. And for a good reason.” He looked at the brothers with a mad expression. “You were so worried about the Apocalypse... Well, you may just have started another one.”

“You don’t know what happened, you weren’t there. So stop accusing them!” Balthazar said in a loud voice when he appeared in the living room, next to Dean.

Somehow, seeing his younger brother again, after so many centuries, made Gabriel calm down when he remembered the mistake he had made. “Balthazar...” he said tenderly, compared to the angry look on his brother’s face. “I’m very sorry for what I did to you, Castiel and Inias.”

“Don’t!” If Gabriel was going to say anything else, Balthazar stopped him. The hatred was clearly in his eyes, and a little anxiety was there too. “Just leave.”

The two angels stared at each other, Balthazar waiting for Gabriel to go away, but then Castiel appeared behind him. Sensing his brother’s presence, Balthazar turned to him and his glare changed quickly to a worried face. _I told you not to come down here,_ Balthazar said telepathically. But Castiel was already revealing himself, getting between Dean and Balthazar.

“Castiel,” Gabriel was about to greet his other brother, but then he noticed something on him. “You’re carrying a Nephilim,” he said astonished.

Gabriel was staring at Castiel and the Nephilim with only 10cm (4 inches) but with such intense and strong light... Gabriel walked forward in wonder.

“Stay away from him!” Balthazar warned, putting an arm in front of Castiel.

Gabriel looked at him in surprise, and watching Balthazar’s terrified face he said, “You think I’m going to hurt him.”

“The Leviathans weren’t the only ones you’ve killed before,” Balthazar replied.

Yes, it was true. Gabriel was one of the angels God sent to exterminate the Nephilims centuries ago. “I had orders at the time, Balthazar,” Gabriel explained.

“I don’t find that very reassuring.” After what the Nephilims had done in the past (Balthazar didn’t saw it, it were his brothers who told him the story), after killing humans and angels and raising a bloody war, many angels saw the Nephilims as enemies to annihilate.

“Things change...” Gabriel said calmly.

Then he looked at Castiel, who had a confused expression. “I... We...” He slowly took short steps to the side, closer to Dean. The feeling of Dean’s warm hand on his back gave him confidence. “We thought Father had made it impossible to create Nephilims.”

After all the Nephilims were killed, God had made angels and humans incompatible and unable to have offspring, or so it had been told.

“Apparently he didn’t,” Gabriel replied.

“So... God lied?” Dean asked.

“No one remembers exactly what God said; it was a long time ago. But a story stayed until now, and you know, a tale never loses in the telling. God did forbid angels from coming down to Earth, and because of that, someone said it was the humans fault the Nephilims were so evil, that they corrupted the Angels’ grace. This was one of the reasons angels began to hate humanity, even though we were supposed to love you.”

Everyone was staring at Gabriel with eyes wide open; Castiel in worry as he covered his belly with both hands, Dean in fear that he had screwed up his baby for life even before he was born, Sam was determined in finding a solution although he had no idea where, and Balthazar thought maybe Gabriel wasn’t telling the truth and he was getting mad because his deserter brother was scaring everyone.

“Before you all start freaking out, there’s another thing you must know,” Gabriel said. “There are two kinds of Nephilims. Although they are evil by nature, there’s a way to change that, to make them more ‘cute and cuddly’... With love.”

Gabriel saw a few confused looks. “I think that was another thing Father changed. Before, Nephilims were created by the desire of the Angels to experience the carnal pleasures and then the young babies were mostly abandoned by the parents like abominations. But that baby” Gabriel pointed at Castiel’s belly “wasn’t created by sex. I mean, obviously it was, but it was essentially created by love, by the love you three share that binds you all together.” He paused. “I guess this is the only way Father allows the Nephilims to exist.”

There was a moment of silence and relieved breaths. Dean loosed the grip of his hand on Castiel’s shirt.

“So, you’re saying like, the environment can influence and even change the genetic predisposition?” Sam asked.

“It is actually a bit more complex. But in words that you can understand, it would be something like that, yes,” Gabriel looked at Sam to answer.

Dean cleared his throat. “So... the baby is half human and half angel, right? So that means it is my and Cas’ child.” It wasn’t really important to know who the father was, Dean just wanted to confirm he was understanding things right.

“No. I mean, usually the Nephilims only have two parents... But, in this case, I can see bits of Balthazar’s grace melting to Castiel’s grace. I don’t know how it was possible, but this child was created by the three of you.”

“How do you know all this?” Balthazar asked a bit suspiciously.

“While I was in Heaven, I only knew what they told me. Since I left I’ve been in several worlds and I learned many things on them.”

“Good for you,” Balthazar commented sarcastically. “Did you also learn that first you do your duties, and _then_ you can have fun?”

Gabriel understood immediately what his brother was talking about. “That... that was a hard time for me.”

“It was hard for everyone. It was war!” Balthazar took a step forward. “And it is at war that priorities are defined. The stupid fight of Michael and Lucifer was more important for you than us. But you know what’s the difference? They don’t care about you. All they care about is each other.”

“I know that now,” Gabriel said in a calm voice. “But I didn’t at the time. And I’m truly sorry.”

“No, you’re not!” Balthazar shouted, to everyone’s surprise. Gabriel could sense Balthazar agitated, trying to control himself, but the strong feelings of hate and sorrow were stronger than him. “You can’t, because-”

Suddenly Castiel grabbed his arm, stopping him from finishing the sentence. Balthazar looked at him with such angry expression Castiel immediately let go of his arm, scared. He had never seen Balthazar looking like that, not to him. Balthazar vanished in the next second, and this time he didn’t go to the yard. He was far, Castiel could feel it. Or rather, he couldn’t, he couldn’t feel Balthazar anywhere near.

There was a moment of silence, of bewilderment; everyone was looking at Castiel and the young angel was facing the floor.

“Well, I think I better go...” Gabriel said.

“Yeah...” Dean was thankful for the archangel’s decision. “Thanks for the info.”

Gabriel nodded and then disappeared.

Dean walked closer to Castiel who was very still, and put an arm around his shoulder. “Cas...”

Castiel quickly turned to Dean and moved closer to his embrace.

* * *

Dean and Castiel were sat at the couch, Dean with an arm on his lover’s back, watching TV. Well, none of them was paying attention to what was happening on the television; Dean’s attention was fully on Castiel who was in a melancholic state and lost to the things around him. It had been three hours since Balthazar left.

Castiel let out a sigh. “Hey, Balthazar will be back soon,” Dean tried to cheer him up.

Castiel didn’t say anything, he just keep making random movement, holding his own hands.

“Come on Cas, you managed to be more than a week without me...” Dean commented.

“It’s different,” Castiel spoke for the first time in three hours. “Balthazar is mad at me.” The angel looked at him in pure sadness. “I shouldn’t have showed up to Gabriel, he shouldn’t have known...”

“No, Cas,” Dean interrupted his almost break down. “Come here,” he pulled the angel by the arm gently and made him sit on his lap. “Listen to me,” Dean looked straight to Castiel’s eyes. “You did the right thing. We needed to know... about our baby. And Gabriel was the only one who could give us that information.” Unwarily Dean put a hand on the baby bump. “Alright?”

Castiel nodded slightly and Dean kissed him gently and then Castiel rested his head on Dean’s shoulder while he caressed the angel's belly.

After a while, when Sam passed behind the couch, Dean gave him a look and pointed at Castiel with his head. Sam understood the message; Dean wanted him to take Cas off the melancholic state.

“Hey Cas, you wanna help me with the dinner?” Sam asked.

Castiel didn’t really want to do anything and much less to leave Dean’s embrace, but when he looked at Dean who gave him a nod, the angel got up and went with Sam to the kitchen.

Dean went outside.

“Balthazar!” Dean yelled.

There was a lot of things Dean wanted ask him, mostly why Balthazar was overreacting about the issue with Gabriel. Yes Gabriel left him, and it sucked and it was wrong, but it had happened centuries ago; he thought Balthazar had got over it. But that was not the time to talk about it, Dean decided. “We’re both pretty frontal, so I’ll make it simple; you either come back tonight, or I’ll summon you, trap you in holy oil and make you watch Titanic five times in a row,” Dean threatened with his normal tone.

* * *

“It smells good. What’s the dinner?”

The characteristic voice of Balthazar, made Castiel turn around from the cooker and quickly walk to him. But when he was close, Castiel stopped; his instinct was to throw himself to Balthazar’s arms, but then he was afraid of his brother’s reaction, since Balthazar had been very upset with him when he left.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel said in a low voice, looking at his brother sadly.

“Cassie...” Balthazar said in a tender voice with a smile and then closed the distance between them, hugging his angel lover. Castiel immediately hugged him back, clutching on Balthazar’s jacket as he was surrounded by Balthazar’s body heat. “There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Balthazar whispered, placing a hand on the back of Castiel’s head.

Castiel moved a bit away to look at Balthazar. Balthazar met his indigo blue eyes and for a moment it was impossible to look away, as his fingers ran through his soft dark hair. Then Balthazar kissed him, lovingly until all the sadness was washed away from Castiel.

Dean went inside the house in that moment and he was surprised by the scene at the kitchen’s entrance. _That was quick_ , he thought. Dean looked at Sam, who was also watching the lovebirds as he stirred the dinner in the pan on the stove.

When Balthazar and Castiel pulled away, Dean walked to them. “I have to threaten you more times with the Titanic” he whispered from behind to Balthazar’s ear.

Balthazar chuckled. As if that was the reason he had returned...


	6. More Than This

The next couple of days since Gabriel appeared, it became visible how much Balthazar had been disturbed. Since Balthazar returned, he had been different, distant emotionally and physically. He didn’t sleep, he didn’t even lied down with his lovers in bed anymore. He just stood leaned against the wall in front of the bed watching Dean and Castiel sleep, cuddled on each other.

“... so I think it’s a case. What do you think?” Sam was talking to Dean about a possible case he saw on the newspaper, but then he noticed his brother, sat in front of him, completely lost in his thoughts. “Dean?” he called.

Dean didn’t say a thing, he didn’t even blink.

“Dean!” Sam called again, louder.

“What? Jeez, Sam. I’m not deaf,” Dean complained.

“No? Because I’m talking to you for half hour and you didn’t say anything.” Sam did exaggerate a bit on the time but what mattered was the message.

Dean sighed.

“Just go talk to him,” Sam advised.

“Who?”

“Balthazar. Don’t tell me you weren’t thinking about him.” Sam knew exactly what his brother was thinking about; Balthazar and his issues with Gabriel. “So go talk to him.”

“You think I haven’t?” Dean replied. “I asked him several times why he disliked Gabriel so much and in none of them I got a credible answer.”

“Huh.” Balthazar could be very stubborn and secretive when he wanted to, just like Dean. Maybe that was the reason Dean got so frustrated about it.

“I mean, he can’t be so pissed just because Gabriel abandoned them,” Dean continued.

“Actually, I’ve been thinking about it and what if something else happened? What if that isn’t the whole story?”

“Whatever it is, Balthazar really doesn’t want to tell me.”

* * *

Castiel was in the bedroom at the window, watching the sunset. He could sense Balthazar outside, sat on the roof.

 _Balthazar..._ Castiel called by telepathy.

A few seconds later, Balthazar appeared behind him, put the hands on Castiel's waist and kissed his cheek tenderly. They stayed for a while watching the orange and pink shades of the sky, in silence, as Balthazar passed his hands over Castiel’s belly, feeling the baby slowly growing, and Castiel covered his hands with his own.

When the sunset was ending and the sky was turning dark, Castiel asked, “What’s the matter, Balthazar?”

Balthazar was confused for a moment, but then Castiel turned around to him and said, “My powers may be fading, but I can feel it, Balthazar. You’re not alright.”

Balthazar looked down in guilt. All that time he was away from Castiel was because he didn’t want his little brother to know about it, he didn’t want to give Castiel any preoccupation.

* * *

Dean was going upstairs to his bedroom to check on his pregnant angel, when he heard him talk to Balthazar, “My powers may be fading, but I can feel it, Balthazar. You’re not alright.”

Dean slowly stepped closer to the almost closed door to hear them better. There was a moment of silence, and then he heard Balthazar saying “I can’t keep doing this.” His voice was low, almost sad, and Dean was confused for a moment.

“It’s hard for me not to scream and shout all the things Gabriel did, especially when he’s right in front of me,” Balthazar said in an angry tone.

So Sam was right, there was more about the Gabriel’s story. Dean figured that was the reason why Balthazar disappeared so suddenly, because he was going to talk and he wanted to tell Gabriel everything, but then he didn’t. _Why?_ , Dean wondered.

“I understand it is difficult, but please... Don’t tell him,” he heard Castiel saying in a soft voice.

That was the reason; Balthazar held himself back because Castiel asked him to.

“I knew there was more!” Dean walked in the room, surprising the angels.

“Dean...” Castiel said in a whisper, acknowledging his presence and he stepped away from Balthazar.

“The story isn’t just ‘oh, Gabriel left me,’” Dean continued. “Something else happened, and I want to know what it was.” Dean didn’t like secrets, especially from people close to him, who he trusted and who were supposed to trust him too. He had been through a lot with Castiel and Balthazar; they probably knew his whole life, why could he know one little thing from their past?

Balthazar and Castiel looked at each other as Dean waited for someone to start talking.

“Be glad for not knowing,” Balthazar replied.

For a second Dean was confused of what Balthazar meant with that, but then he ignored it. “Just tell me the truth.”

“You want the truth? Yes, a lot of awful things happened because of Gabriel. But I’m not going to be the one to tell you.”

“You won’t...” Dean had no way to make Balthazar talk, but he wasn’t the only one who knew. “But you are,” Dean said and pointed at Castiel. It was easier to make him talk.

Castiel, who had been uncomfortable since Dean got in, looked scared now.

“Cas, tell me what happened,” Dean asked, taking a step forward.

Castiel stepped back, shaking his head. “No...”

“Cas,” Dean tried to convince him and he stepped forward.

“Dean, please...” he asked in a low scared voice with his face covered in fear.

Dean didn’t understand his reaction and he watched him in confusion.

Castiel hit the wall behind him. “Don’t make me,” he begged with tears in his eyes as his body trembling slowly slid down the wall.

Balthazar immediately got between them, pushing Dean aside a little, and grabbed Castiel by an arm, pulling him up and Castiel instantly cling to his older brother. Dean stood in a bit of shook as he watched Castiel breaking down with his face hidden in Balthazar’s chest and Balthazar holding his shaking body tight.

Dean didn’t mean that to happen, and he wanted to make it right because he couldn’t stand watching Castiel sad and crying, but at the same time he didn’t know what to do. He had caused this, so what was better right now, stay and comfort him, or leave.

Balthazar looked at him as he caressed Castiel’s hair to calm him. Dean was expecting a mad look from the angel, but it wasn’t, it wasn’t an upset or accusing look, it was something Dean couldn’t describe and understand. Balthazar had an unreadable face, probably because of the inner conflict of feelings. Balthazar was very protective of Castiel, anyone who hurt his little brother would pay the price, but this time he couldn’t do it to Dean, so he silently told Dean to leave.

Dean, hesitantly, did so. He slowly walked to living room where Sam was sat on the couch.

“Dean,” Sam said seeing his brother wasn’t well.

“I’m such an idiot,” he said without looking to Sam as he came closer.

Sam could see the guilt in Dean’s face. “What did you do?” he asked.

So Dean told him what had just happened.

Sam’s first reaction was, “Dean! You’re more than an idiot.”

“Thanks, Sam,” Dean said ironically, because that made him feel a lot better. “I didn’t know he was going to react like that...” Dean tried to excuse himself. He sighed and sat on the couch, worriedly. Sam kept thinking about Dean’s words and when Dean saw his vague look he asked, “What?”

It could be too soon to talk about it, but... “I know Cas is getting more sensitive, but the way he reacted, whatever happened must have been terribly bad.” Possibly the memories of it made the angel break down like that.

“I don’t care. If it’s for the best, I don’t want to know about it anymore.” Dean said seriously.

After half hour, Balthazar came down.

“How is he?” Dean asked, standing up quickly.

“Better,” Balthazar said and Dean was a bit more relieved. “You can go there now.”

It was all Dean wanted to hear and he hurried to the stairs, but then Balthazar put a hand on his shoulder. “Dean, there’s something you must know. We didn’t tell you, not because we don’t trust you, but because we don’t want to talk about it.” Dean nodded and Balthazar let go of him.

When Dean entered the bedroom, he saw Castiel lied on the bed, holding the pillow under his head. Noticing Dean, the angel sat on the bed. Dean sat in front of him and he noticed the angel’s cheeks were still red as well as his eyes, from crying.

“Cas, I’m so sorry...” Dean touched gently on Castiel’s cheek.

Castiel leaned a little into the warm hand. “I’m alright, now” Castiel assured him.

In that instant Dean knew his angel had forgiven him. Looking into his eyes, Dean kissed him tenderly. “Don’t worry. I’ll never talk about it again,” Dean promised.

Castiel smiled a little in a thankful way and Dean was glad too for seeing Castiel was better. He suddenly got up and Castiel was confused for a second, but then Dean put an arm on his back and the other under his legs and lifted him from the bed.

“Dean,” Castiel said in surprise and he held himself on Dean’s neck.

“Come on, let’s go downstairs. It’s almost dinner time.”

When Sam and Balthazar had seen Dean running up the stairs worriedly before, they never imagined seeing him walk back down carrying Castiel, who had an embarrassed grin on his face. Sam and Balthazar smiled for seeing their brothers reconciled. When Dean was close to them he put Castiel down and they decided to go eat the hamburgers Sam made, which were delicious. They sat on the couch, but as they didn’t fit all in the couch, Castiel sat on Dean’s lap.

“Now that everything’s solved, can you pay some attention, Dean?” Sam asked.

“Right. The case you found...” Dean said to prove he wasn’t so distracted.

“The article said a man, presumed dead, was caught by the cameras walking out of the morgue.”

“Maybe he wasn’t really dead,” Dean suggested.

“He had already been autopsied,” Sam pointed out.

“Okay. So what? A zombie?”

“It looks like it.”

Castiel, who had been listening the conversation attentively, suddenly was afraid Dean would go on a hunt and would leave him again, so he unconsciously clenched Dean’s shirt on the shoulder where his hand rested from the arm around Dean’s neck.

“It looks like our kind of thing,” Dean commented. “But I’m not going.”

Castiel looked at him in surprise. Dean smiled and kissed his cheek and Castiel loosed the grip.

“Yeah, I figured,” Sam said. It was hard for Castiel to be away from Dean, but it was also hard for Dean to be away from his angels for a long time. Even though Dean didn’t admit it to him, Sam could see it in his eyes. Now, after Gabriel’s explanations about the Nephilim, he thought it was also good for the baby that Dean was around, to receive a lot of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about adding some sabriel... Would you like that?


	7. Bedtime Story

In the next day, in the morning, Sam was ready to leave.

“You're sure you wanna go?” Dean asked.

“Dean, I’ll be fine. It’s just a zombie.” Sam understood his brother was worried about him going alone.

“If you need back up you call me.”

Sam nodded and grabbed the bag with the things for the hunt. When he was about to leave, Castiel came closer to him. “Take this,” he gave him his angel blade.

Sam saw a bit of worry in the angel’s eyes too. “I don’t think I’m going to need it... But thanks, Cas.” he said with a smile and grabbed the silver blade. Then Sam left.

After two hours driving, Sam reached the town. He started searching for the un-dead man; he talked to the coroner that autopsied the old man who couldn’t believe in what had happened, then he talked to a few family members who had no idea where the old man was. After that Sam took a break and went to eat something.

While he was at the diner, he was an ambulance pass in the street with the lights and buzzer turned on. Sam followed the ambulance to a house where a few people were outside screaming for help. A woman had been found on the floor covered in blood and when the paramedics arrived they verified she was dead. Soon the cops came and Sam helped in the investigation, passing off as an FBI agent. The woman had bite marks on her body and Sam was sure it had been the zombie that for some reason hadn’t finished the job.

Outside the house Sam found some footprints and he followed them. After an hour walking, losing the track a few times and finding it again, Sam reached to an old house, inhabited, when the night fell. He approached carefully with a gun in his hand, looking at the footprints leading to the half opened door with a few blood stains. Inside it was dark, the windows were covered by pieces of wood and the few light from outside couldn’t get in. Sam pulled out a flashlight and joined it under the gun.

As Sam looked around, he verified the house was clearly abandoned for decades; the little furniture it had was dirty and falling to pieces. Other than the broken furniture, Sam didn’t see anything else; no zombie seemed to be inside, so he turned around to leave and put down the flashlight. Suddenly the zombie, hidden in someplace Sam couldn’t see, pushed him hard against the wall across the room. With the impact Sam lost the gun and the flashlight and the ugly zombie started walking in his direction. Sam saw his gun on the floor; it was closer to the zombie than it was to him, but he still took a shot and quickly got up, ran to the gun, grabbed it and turned around to shoot the zombie right next to him in the head. The zombie made a sound of pain and then fell on the ground.

On the house’s garden, Sam dig a grave, put the zombie inside and then salted and burned the body. After covering the hole with dirt again, Sam walked back to the Impala. It was a bit late when he got there, so he decided to spend the night at a motel. Before going to find a motel, he stopped to buy something to eat.

When he finally arrived to the motel, he went to take a shower. The place wasn’t bad, comparing to other motels he’d been, but it wasn’t like home either. After the shower he got dressed and sat on the couch watching television while he ate what he had bought for dinner. There wasn’t anything interesting on the TV so after a while Sam turned it off. In the silent dark night, for a moment, Sam felt a bit lonely. He was used to have Dean at his side, sometimes Castiel too, so being alone felt odd, but Sam kept eating.

When he finished...

“Would you like a dessert?”

Sam startled and he looked to the side and saw Gabriel holding a plate with a slice of pie. Gabriel came closer and sat on couch as Sam followed him with surprised eyes. Only then Sam realised what the archangel had told him.

“Pie is actually more Dean’s thing,” Sam said.

“Right,” Gabriel realised his mistake. “The crazy pie fan...” He made the pie disappear before Sam’s eyes. “What about you? What do you like?”

“I’m not very fond of desserts,” Sam replied.

“You’re kidding, right?” Gabriel said in disbelieve. “Nothing, really? Man, you’re weird.”

Sam chuckled.

“Not even a raspberry?” Gabriel handed him a bag of little raspberry gums.

Sam thought for a second but then he accepted it and took a raspberry out of the bag and ate it.

Gabriel smiled as he moved in the couch to get in a better position, turning a little to Sam and resting a bent leg on the couch. “So, are things calmer at home?” Gabriel asked and put a few raspberries in his mouth.

“Yeah, things are better.”

“Good,” he commented, pleased. “So can you tell me the story of how the Leviathans got out of Purgatory?”

He should have guessed that was the reason Gabriel showed up. Sam was uncertain if he should tell Gabriel, but... “You won’t stop bugging me until I tell you, will you?”

“How did you guess?” Gabriel said with a prideful smile. Sam rolled his eyes. “Come on Sam, you seem to be a great storyteller.”

“Once upon a time...” For a moment Sam followed Gabriel’s lead, but then he stopped, thinking of where to start. “So the plan of putting Lucifer back in the cage worked well.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed,” Gabriel commented. If the Earth was still in one piece was because the Apocalypse hadn’t happen.

Sam made an upset face for being interrupted. Gabriel just made a gesture for him to go on.

“As I was saying, we managed to put Lucifer in the cage, and Michael too. So I guess, after that, things in Heaven were a bit messy; without Michael in charge, there was a fight for power. Raphael wanted to take control of things and make the Apocalypse happen again, so Cas and other angels turned against him, which leaded to a civil war.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Cas actually thought he could stop Raphael? He’s just as stubborn as Lucifer and Michael, and equally powerful. They didn’t stand a chance.”

“That’s why Cas allied to Crowley in finding a way to open Purgatory and use the souls to defeat Raphael,” Sam continued.

“What?” he said in surprise. “That’s the most stupid and reckless thing to do. What was Cas thinking?” he complained.

“He was... kind of desperate, I guess,” Sam tried to justify. “Well, we tried to stop him but it didn’t go well and Cas opened the Purgatory and absorbed all the souls.”

“I’m guessing the power came up to his head...” Gabriel commented.

“Yeah,” Sam admitted sadly. “After killing Raphael, Cas proclaimed himself God and punished the ‘sinners’. Fortunately, we convinced him to return the souls to Purgatory, but the Leviathans stayed and took over control of Cas’ body. They took Cas to a lake and then scattered in the water and started possessing people,” Sam finished the story. “And that’s how the Leviathans came to Earth.”

“Wow... what a story,” Gabriel commented in surprise. “I never thought Cas would do something like that.”

“Not you or anyone. But he regrets it deeply, we know that.” They all had forgiven Castiel a while ago, and there were no resentments.

Gabriel nodded, believing in Sam’s words.

“I guess I was right, you’re a great storyteller,” Gabriel said with a smirk.

Sam smiled a little, killing the melancholic mood.

“It’s getting late.” Gabriel looked at his watch. “Time for bed, Sammy.” He pated Sam’s arm.

“Excuse me?”

“You and your brother are trouble magnets. Since Dean’s not here, someone has to take care of you.” Gabriel started eating raspberries again. “Now, go!” he ordered, pointing a finger to the bed.

Sam got up with a sigh and then walked toward the bed. He was actually a bit tired; it had been a busy day and... On the halfway the bed Sam realised he was doing what Gabriel had told him. He turned to make it clear he wasn’t just being submissive to Gabriel’s orders, but the archangel was no longer there.

Sam lied on the bed and soon fell asleep, entering in the world of dreams. It was pleasant, peaceful and beautiful... But then things started to look cloudy, losing its colours and a few sounds interrupted the silence.

Sam woke up in the middle of the night and immediately he knew he wasn’t alone in the room. He slowly searched for his gun under the pillow while he opened an eye slightly and saw the door opened and the dark shape of someone approaching him. Sam rolled out the bed by the opposite site, turned on the lights and pointed the gun. “Who are you?” he asked immediately.

Then he saw the person he was pointing at, it was a blond girl about his age who flinched when she saw the gun. “I’m sorry, sir. I just came to clean the room. I thought there was no one here,” she explained in trembled voice with her hands in the air.

Sam looked at her suspiciously for a moment. “You’re lying.” She didn’t look like a maid; she was using casual clothes and she didn’t bring anything for cleanings. “So you can drop the act.”

For a second she kept a scared face. “Well, it was worth a try,” she said grinning. “But I should know, nothing can fool you Sam.” She stepped forward.

“Who are you?” Sam demanded again.

She looked at him with a mischievous smirk and moved quickly in his direction. Sam shot her in the chest and she stopped, although the bullet had no effect on her. Sam noticed the black fluid coming from the wound. “Now you know.”

She was a Leviathan; which meant Sam had to get a better weapon. He saw the axe handle coming out of his bag in a chair 3 meters away from him. Sam moved quickly to reach it.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The Leviathan stopped him and grabbed him by the collar. “You thought we wouldn’t know you were here?”

“Are you done talking?” A man came in the room, most likely another Leviathan. “Just eat him.”

She turned to him. “Eat him? Not like this. I may get an indigestion.” Then she looked back at Sam. “You see, I like mashed meat.”

With a grin she started punching Sam, at first in his face to disorient him and then in the abdomen. Sam, bleeding from his mouth, tried to protect himself and push her away, without much success. But in a moment of distraction Sam managed to cross a leg by her’s, making her trip and fall on the floor. Finally free, Sam grabbed the axe and beheaded the Leviathan man who was close to attack him.

The girl kicked him in his back, making him fall and lose the axe, and when he turned up, she sat on him grabbing his neck. “You and your brother stepped in our way too many times. But now you’ll cease to be a problem. And your brother is next.”

Sam couldn’t breathe and this time there was no way he could escape.

The Leviathan opened her big mouth to eat him, and when his fate seemed certain, Gabriel appeared suddenly, pulled her up and stabbed her with a knife.

“Get back!” Gabriel told him, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him away from the injured Leviathan.

The girl was looking in confusion at the wound in her chest, from where the dark fluid was dripping. A few invisible waves of energy came from her, every time more frequent, and then they culminated at her and after a quiet second, she exploded. Sam, at on the floor, and Gabriel were hit by the Leviathan’s fluid just like the rest of the room.

“Are you okay?” Gabriel asked.

Sam looked up at him. “Yeah,” he answered, although he was still bleeding and his body ached a little. Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder, cleaned him up and made the pain disappear.

Sam got up, looking at himself. “Thanks,” he said to the archangel. “What happened to her?”

“I killed her and now she’s back in Purgatory,” Gabriel told him. “If you stayed close, you would be sent there too.”

Sam nodded with wide eyes. “I think we better go.” More Leviathans could go after him.

Sam grabbed his stuff and he left in the Impala. Gabriel stayed there to clean the room.

“Where are you going now?” Gabriel asked when he appeared in the passenger’s seat. Sam hissed in surprise. “Back home?”

“No. There may be other Leviathans after me. I don’t want to lead them back home,” Sam said, determined. Even though if he was truly being followed and went home, he’d have Dean and Balthazar’s help fighting the Leviathans, on the other hand the evil monsters could know about Castiel, that he was alive and about the baby, and Sam had to prevent that from happening. Castiel become his friend years ago, and now he and Balthazar were part of the family, and he had to protect his family.

“If there were any Leviathans near, I would know,” Gabriel assured him.

Not wanting to discuss the archangel’s senses, Sam replied “It’s just for insurance.”

Sam drove to another motel, one he considerate to be far enough from the previous motel. They went inside the room, and after a while Sam peeked by the window to check if there was someone following them. Fortunately, or not, Sam didn’t see anyone.

Gabriel let the knife slide down his arm, just in case something happened.

Sam saw the knife in Gabriel’s hand; it wasn’t the usual angel blade. “Is that the Leviathan killing knife?” Sam asked curious, stepping closer.

“Yeah,” Gabriel showed it to him. “It doesn’t exactly kill them; this is more like a portal to Purgatory. Every creature that’s struck by this knife will end up there.”

Sam examined it. The blade was white, thin and wavy, and near the handler there was a red symbol of a double cross above an infinity symbol, carved in the blade.

“It was made from a bone of someone important.” Gabriel didn’t remember who it was, if he ever knew. “Now you should get some rest,” the archangel advised.

“It’s okay. I’m fine.” But there wasn’t much conviction in Sam’s words.

“I thought I had earned some of your trust, Sam.” After the mistakes he had done, Gabriel was trying to gain his brothers’ and the Winchesters’ trust. “I won’t let any harm come to you,” he said in a tone of promise.

Sam nodded slightly, trusting Gabriel. He lied on the bed and after a while he fell asleep and only woke up when it was 9am. After eating the breakfast Gabriel brought him, Sam had a thoughtful expression on his face.

“I think I’m already seeing smoke coming out of your head,” Gabriel joked, looking at Sam with a smile.

Sam had no reaction at first and Gabriel thought he hadn’t heard him, but then Sam looked at him. “You want to help, right?” he asked seriously.

Gabriel didn’t understand the reason of the question but he answered. “If they let me...”

“Then go here.” Sam showed him a piece of paper with an address. “The Leviathans are building something in here. Try to find out what it is.” They had let the Leviathans alone for far too long. Even if they weren’t going to kill them, they needed to know what they were doing, and be prepared.

“Alright.” Gabriel grabbed the paper with the address Frank Devereux decoded from the numbers Bobby gave them before he died.

“Don’t do anything. Just watch,” Sam warned him.

“I know how to play spies, Sammy,” he winked and then vanished.

Sam went back home.


	8. Place Your Hand

When Sam got home, he waited for Dean to be alone to tell him what had happened on the hunt, because any talk about the Leviathans caused some distress to Castiel and Sam thought Balthazar wouldn’t be happy to hear Gabriel’s name either.

After telling his brother, Dean became worried about their safety and declared Sam wouldn’t go on a hunt alone again.

A few days later Gabriel showed up in the yard (he didn’t want to get inside of Balthazar’s territory) and told Sam and Dean what he had found in the field in Massachusetts, where Sam had sent him. As predicted, it was nothing good; the building seemed to be a slaughterhouse, obviously not for animals but for humans. But how the Leviathans were going to take people there, they didn’t know. So they decided not to do anything, also because the human slaughterhouse wasn’t fully built and operational.

But they had to find more information, and in the meanwhile Sam wanted to keep hunting. As Dean didn’t want Sam to go alone, Gabriel went with him.

At first Sam thought it would be difficult to keep Gabriel under control during the hunts; of course sometimes he still was a bit trickster, but Gabriel revealed to be actually helpful, for Sam’s surprise. Sometimes in the motel, before Sam went to sleep Gabriel asked him to tell more about what had happened while he was ‘dead’. Gabriel was very persistent, just like a 5 years old kid asking his parents to tell him a story, which made no sense since Sam was the one who was going to sleep. Sam had no choice but to tell him, about the Leviathans, mostly about Dick Roman, about Crowley becoming King of Hell and other enemies. He also talked about more personal things; the time in Hell and Lucifer’s hallucinations, the things he did when he was soulless, Bobby’s death... It wasn’t easy to talk about it, but it wasn’t as hard as Sam thought it would be either.

For over a month Sam and Gabriel went together on hunts, facing some Leviathans on the way, but Sam returned home regularly for a few days.

* * *

One night Castiel woke up; it was about 3am. There was no particular reason for waking up, so he just waited until he felt sleepy again, but it was harder than he thought. Even though he was lied comfortably in Dean’s arms, he couldn’t go back to sleep. For half hour Castiel kept hearing Dean breathing and feeling the warm breath on his face. Sometimes he closed his eyes, sometimes he had them open, and even in the dark he could see Dean’s features and Castiel smiled at him adorably.

After a while Castiel started to feel a bit uncomfortable for being so much time in the same position and he got up, slowly and gently not to wake Dean or Balthazar, who was sleeping on the other side of the bed. Wearing pyjama pants and one of Dean’s t-shirts, Castiel decided to go make a tea. When he left the room and walked toward the stairs he heard some noises coming from Sam’s bedroom. Intrigued, Castiel entered the room by the almost closed door. The noises Castiel heard came from Sam; low moans came from his mouth while he shifted under the covers.

Castiel got closer to him, and even with the eyes closed, Sam had an expression of pain and fear. Sam was having a nightmare; probably about the time he was in Lucifer’s cage. Dean also had nightmares sometimes, mostly about Hell, but Balthazar made them disappear instantly.

The weeping sounds intensified, his eyes moved rapidly under the eyebrows pushed together and his breathing was becoming fast. Castiel shivered, picturing the painful dream, although it could also be because of the cold temperature in the room.

Castiel put two fingers on Sam’s forehead to make the nightmare go away, but nothing happened. Castiel let his hand trail down his sweaty face and tried again, harder, with all the strength he had, but it wasn’t enough. Castiel took a step back, realising he couldn’t help Sam. His powers had diminished; the little energy he still had wasn’t the enough to make a dream vanish.

As sadness invaded him, Castiel put his arms over his belly, grabbing his t-shirt, as he watched Sam writhe in pain.

“No,” Castiel heard Sam murmuring with trembling lips.

Then suddenly Castiel felt a presence behind him; it was Gabriel. He passed by him and touched Sam’s shoulder and the young hunter immediately soothed and returned to a peaceful sleep. Castiel took a deep breath.

Gabriel turned around and offered Castiel a hot cup of tea that he made appear. Castiel looked at him with a grateful smile and grabbed the cup. Gabriel smiled back.

Then Castiel left and returned to his bedroom. Balthazar was awake, standing next to the bed, and he didn’t have a happy expression. Castiel figured it was because of Gabriel’s presence in the next room. Balthazar came closer, probably intending to go out and tell Gabriel to leave, but Castiel grabbed his arm and gently took him back to bed. Castiel sat Balthazar on the bed and then he sat between Balthazar’s legs and pulled the covers over their legs.

Castiel started drinking the hot tea and Balthazar began to forget about Gabriel, turning his attention to Castiel. Castiel felt Balthazar passing his hands on his back, from the top to bottom, caressing all the way, and he let out a short low moan. Then, with a smile on his lips, Balthazar leaned forward, his face touching Castiel’s, and he traced his hands to Castiel’s belly. Balthazar kissed his cheek as he rubbed a thumb over the belly. Castiel smiled happily and he turned his head to the side to reach Balthazar’s lips, kissing him softly.

When Castiel finished his tea, they lied down, cuddled on each other, and soon Castiel fell asleep. Balthazar didn’t go back to sleep, he couldn’t, not while Gabriel was inside the house.

* * *

Gabriel stayed in Sam’s bedroom after Castiel left. It was mostly for precaution, just in case Sam had another nightmare. It was unlikely though; Sam hadn’t had a nightmare for some time and now he was going to have two nightmares in one night?

Still, Gabriel stood the night, leaned against the wall. During that time Gabriel realised something; for millions of years angels watched humanity, but there seemed to be a certain fascination in watching humans while they slept, Gabriel never understood why, but he understood it in that night.

Gabriel only left at the sunrise, and Sam never knew he was there.

* * *

After lunch, Sam and Castiel washed the dishes while Dean sat down on the couch watching television. When they finished, Castiel went to join Dean on the couch, but on the way he had a sudden sensation.

“Dean,” Castiel called.

“Cas,” he looked at him and saw Castiel grinning. “What is it?” Dean asked confused.

Castiel sat on his on lap, turned to the side, he grabbed Dean’s hand and placed it over his belly. Dean was about to ask what that was all about, but then he felt something moving under his hand, inside Castiel’s belly.

“Is that...” Dean asked with a hopeful smile.

“Yes,” Castiel answered, still smiling.

Dean’s smile grew wider as he felt his baby move again. It wasn’t exactly a kick, it was more a soft touch and flutter. Dean put his hand under the shirt Castiel was wearing, to better feel the baby moving. Castiel watched the delighted smile on Dean’s face when he felt another touch of the baby, this time a stronger one.

“I can feel it.” Dean kissed Castiel’s cheek.

“You can feel what?” Balthazar asked.

Dean and Castiel were so distracted that they didn’t notice Balthazar’s presence. “Our baby,” Dean answered.

“Ah, yes, it usually gets more agitated after meals,” Balthazar commented.

“Wait, you felt it before?” Dean asked surprised. He thought the baby had just started moving.

“Yes, several times,” Balthazar confirmed.

Castiel saw a bit of disappointment in Dean’s face. “Dean... You’re human. You weren’t able to feel the baby until now,” Castiel explained.

“Yes, I just have the perks of being an angel,” Balthazar added.

“You still could have shared something,” Dean pointed out to Balthazar.

“And spoil all the fun?” Balthazar raised an eyebrow.

“Alright.” Dean understood his reason. “So what is the baby doing, Mr. Know It All?” he asked Balthazar, since he could no longer feel it moving.

Balthazar sat next to them. “Shouldn’t you be asking that to mommy?” he looked at Castiel.

Suddenly, Castiel got uncomfortable. “I don’t... I can’t feel it anymore,” he confessed sadly.

With a sympathetic look, Balthazar leaned forward and kissed Castiel softly. “Then let’s see...” Balthazar touched Castiel’s belly, seeing and feeling the baby. “It’s sleeping, sucking on the thumb, and thinking ‘my daddy Balthazar is awesome’.”

Dean chuckled and Castiel smiled amused. “Clearly it still doesn’t know you well,” Dean teased. Balthazar made a fake offended face. “By the way, do you know the baby’s gender?”

“That’s a tricky question. If you’re asking _if_ I know, the answer is no. But I could know. I just think it’d be better to be a surprise.”

“Fine, by me,” Dean said.

“So you’ll have to choose two names.” They all looked to the side, at Sam.

 _How long was he there?_ Dean contained himself from asking that. “Actually it’s just one. Because if it’s a girl, we’re gonna call her Samantha.”

Sam rolled his eyes; he knew Dean was just messing with him. But part of him kept thinking about the possibility of being a little girl.


	9. Cry, Baby, Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the chapter you've been waiting for. The secret is revealed.

During the next few weeks nothing changed; Sam and Gabriel kept hunting together and there were no news about the Leviathans. Sam and Gabriel slowly built some kind of friendship; Gabriel became more funny and helpful than annoying to Sam’s eyes and Gabriel also felt some attachment for the young hunter. Perhaps more than he should, because in the days between hunts that Sam stayed at home, Gabriel usually visited him during the night to assure Sam had a restful sleep.

During those nights Balthazar didn’t sleep, always in alert to Gabriel. A lot of times he wanted to just go to Gabriel and kick him out of the house, but curiously in those nights he had Castiel sleeping peacefully with the head on his chest. So Balthazar never did anything, although it was really starting to piss him off.

Even though he didn’t do anything, Gabriel could feel Balthazar’s discomfort and anger toward him. It was always the same feeling, during all night, every night he was there.

One day, Gabriel, instead of leaving when the sun started to rise, he stayed and waited in the living room.

* * *

After a while Sam came downstairs. “Hey,” he greeted Gabriel, surprised to see him.

“Hey, Sammy,” Gabriel greeted him back, but not in warm way he used to do. He barely smiled.

“Did you find anything else about the Leviathans?” Sam tried to find the reason for Gabriel presence.

“No,” he answered a bit coldly.

Sam found Gabriel’s behaviour odd; he was usually cheerful, in every situation, even the ones he shouldn’t be. Sam went to the kitchen and when he opened the fridge, he had an idea. “I made it yesterday. Do you want a slice?” Sam showed him a plate with half of a strawberry cheesecake.

“No. Thanks.” Gabriel barely looked at it.

Now Sam was certain something was very wrong. He put the plate on the table and walked toward Gabriel, who was next to the couch.

“Gabe, are you okay?” He put a concerned hand on the archangel’s shoulder.

Gabriel looked at him with such a serious face it almost scared him. “No. There’s something I must solve.”

* * *

As soon as Castiel woke up and got off of him, Balthazar immediately took the chance and disappeared to meet with Gabriel downstairs. “Balthazar...” Castiel still called to stop him, but Balthazar was already gone.

“What are you still doing here?!” Balthazar asked harshly when he appeared in front of Gabriel. Sam took a few steps back.

Gabriel smirked a little; Balthazar had just given him one more reason to stay. “Because of you.” Balthazar made a confused expression. “Because of the aggressive way you keep treating me.” Gabriel continued, walking around casually.

“It’s the way you deserve,” Balthazar said convicted.

Gabriel had been back for two months and every time he was near Balthazar he could feel the pure hatred and disgust his brother felt toward him, and Gabriel was tired of it. “I’ve been thinking about it, Balthazar, but I still don’t understand. So tell me, why do you hate me so much? What did I do?!” Gabriel demanded, stopping in front of him.

Balthazar couldn’t contain himself with the confrontation. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because you abandoned us in the middle of a war!”

“This is no excuse, but I left you, Cas and Inias in the safest place I knew in Heaven. I made sure you were safe before I left,” Gabriel told him.

“We were safe?” Balthazar repeated incredulous. “We were scared!” he shouted.

Castiel and Dean appeared on the bottom of the stairs, already dressed.

“We were in there for months! Alone. Hearing the war outside,” Balthazar continued as Dean and Castiel came closer.

“I know it must have been tough for you...” he commented sympathetically.

“Yeah... and you know that. We prayed to you, every day! We begged for you to come back. It was impossible you didn’t hear us!” he said angrily in despise, taking a step toward his brother.

“I heard you...” Gabriel confessed in a low and ashamed voice. “...at first. Then, the farthest I was from Heaven, the less I heard.”

“You know, after some time... we thought you had died. Well, I thought,” he corrected, because he remembered being full of doubts and questions at the time, but when he looked at Castiel and Inias, both so young and terrified, Balthazar wasn’t able to share his negative thoughts with them. With Gabriel gone, he was the oldest, and he had to protect his little brothers.

Dean saw Castiel flinch. Castiel remembered it too.

“Only a couple of months after the war was over, when other angels found us, we knew you had just run away.” Balthazar made a pause. “You _ran_ , but we were the ones who paid for your leaving! Zachariah interrogated us, for days. Even after telling him a thousand times we didn’t know where you were, he still didn’t believe it.”

Gabriel didn’t know about that, he never thought about the consequences his leaving would cause, he just wished the best for his brothers. Apparently it didn’t happen the way he wished. “I’m sorry for causing you such suffering.”

“Sorry?! No, you’re not.” Balthazar refused to accept his brother’s apology. “But when we’re done, you will be. Because this was just a _drop_ in a whole ocean of _pain_!” His suffering was seen in his face and the anger in his voice.

Castiel instantly ran to Balthazar, grabbing his arm. “Balthazar, don’t,” he begged in a whisper.

Balthazar kept his eyes locked on Gabriel. “After that, they split us up, and we grew up apart from each others, learning things from other angels. Only a few decades later Cas and I met again on a mission.” Castiel calmed down a little for a moment, remembering the moment he saw Balthazar again. It was a happy memory, one of the best moments of his life, and Castiel loosed the grip on Balthazar’s arm.

“After some years, we met Inias too, and after so many decades he still believed you’d come back,” Balthazar continued. “And then, one day, Samandriel came to tell us Inias had gone looking for you.” Gabriel looked surprised. “We went after him, to stop him. If the angels knew he was missing, it was half way for him to be considered a deserter and whoever found him would kill him for certain.”

Gabriel nodded, slightly and sadly; he knew the procedure in those cases. He knew if the angels had found him, they would have tried to kill him.

“Fortunately we found him first. But other angels were already near, looking for him. Well, not exactly him; they only knew an angel was running but they didn’t know who it was. So, as there was no time to explain, I took Inias out of there.” There was a pause in anticipation of what he was going to say next. Castiel unconsciously gabbed Balthazar’s arm tighter. “But they got Cassie.”

Dean widened his eyes and held his breath in fear; he was sure what happen next was very bad. Sam also looked surprised and Gabriel had a sad and guilty expression.

Balthazar remembered, when he saw the other angels surrounding Castiel and dragging him away, he went after them to save Castiel. But it was too late. “I could say you could imagine what happened next... but you can’t.”

Castiel stepped violently in front of Balthazar. “No! Balthazar, _please_...” he asked, clutching his black jacket with a trembling hand.

But his eyes were focused on Gabriel, cold, full of anger and sorrow.

 _I’m sorry, Cassie._ Balthazar felt like he had a knot in his throat, suffocation him, and he was going to explode if he didn’t say everything.

Castiel let go of Balthazar, lowering his hand as his body started to shiver.

Balthazar walked around Castiel and closer to Gabriel. “They took Cas to Zachariah and he sent him to the punishment area. It was before they found a way to brainwash angels, so they stuck with the simple, _pure_ and _brutal_ torture,” he explained mostly to Sam and Dean, because Gabriel knew about that.

Dean, listening sadly, saw Castiel with his head down and a painful look, trembling all over, close to cry. Dean came forward and hugged his angel, gently.

“Although Zachariah was still convinced Cas knew your location, there were no questions. Only the _intense_ and _unceasing_ carve of flaming blades!”

Castiel immediately broke down and cried on Dean’s shoulder, clutching on his shirt. Dean felt an intense pain in his chest; it was all too familiar to him. He caressed Castiel’s hair as he looked at Gabriel, with an expression of shock, just like Sam.

“I tried to get in there and get him out, but there were guards everywhere. So I just stood outside... hearing everything... every slash, every rip... every scream, every cry...” Gabriel could see the tears forming in Balthazar’s eyes. “for 66 days.”

Balthazar’s broken voice and the sobbing sounds of Castiel in his ears were the enough for Dean to shed a sorrowful tear.

“But... that was forbidden.” Gabriel spoke confused in a low voice. “The limit was 40 days.”

“Yes. But there was no one to stop it. I even asked Father... but He didn’t interfere.”

“Who was the torturer?” Gabriel asked because usually orders in Heaven were strict, few dared to go against them.

“Take a guess.” Balthazar’s face was of pure disgust.

Suddenly Gabriel knew. “Raphael.”

The familiar name caught Dean’s attention, and he couldn’t believe that archangel bastard was worst than he thought. Instinctively Dean held Castiel tighter, who continued to shed hot tears on his neck between violent and irregular breathes.

Balthazar’s expression, of hate and sorrow, was the confirmation. “I guess that was when he learned to be creative.”

 _No one ever lasted so long in Raphael hands..._ Gabriel thought.

“And, in the end... Raphael just threw him out, barely alive... with featherless wings, broken and ripped, with almost no place in his body left untouched by the sharp blade and hellish fire.” Tears rolled down Balthazar’s face. “Left to die.” Balthazar saw that heartbreaking image in his head.

After a few seconds to calm down, Balthazar continued. “So I did the only thing I could do; I shared my grace with him.” Beside the look of horror on Gabriel’s face there was also confusion. “Yes, it was unlikely to work and it could get us both killed... But fortunately, somehow it worked... after hours of melding and months of recovery.”

“And when I thought the pain was over, Inias found out about everything that happened to Cas. He came apologizing, washed up in tears and guilt, because it was supposed to happen to him. But it wasn’t his fault and we didn’t blame him. I blame you.” He looked into Gabriel’s eyes, also tearful. “You hurt the three of us. And I’ll never forget it. So there’s _nothing_ you can say or do to make me forgive you!” He finished loudly.

Balthazar kept staring with a hateful face to Gabriel, until the powerful archangel, now looking vulnerable, disappeared of the room. He let out a tired gasp, tired for holding up his emotions and not being like Castiel. And then he also left.

Sam, who was still open-mouthed in shock, looked at Dean trying to console Castiel, rubbing a hand up and down the angels back.


	10. Feelings

It took some time, but eventually Castiel calm down.

Sam went to make breakfast, although no one felt like eating. Sam and Dean still sat at the table and ate something, while Castiel, sitting on Dean’s lap and leaning on him, hid his sad face on Dean’s neck. Dean tried to make Castiel eat something, but the angel didn’t want to. He didn’t eat at breakfast and neither at lunch. Castiel spend the time on the couch, always clinging on Dean, but without saying a word.

Dean was starting to get worried; although Castiel seemed to be quiet Dean knew he was much stressed, and Balthazar still hadn’t returned.

* * *

In the mid afternoon, while Castiel was sat on the couch, gabbing Dean’s arm pretendeding to give any attention to the turned on television, Castiel suddenly turned his head to the side, expecting for something to happen. Half second later, Balthazar appeared after being away for six hours, and Castiel immediately got up and hugged him.

Balthazar was surprised by the tight and a bit violent hug. He put a hand on his brother’s back and the other caressed his head. Balthazar sensed Castiel was worried, nervous and tense.

 _I’m sorry, Cassie... for opening that sore spot._ Balthazar raised his chin and made Castiel look him in the eyes. _But you’re going to close it again. Alright?_

Castiel nodded slightly, not very confident.

Balthazar smiled a little and kissed Castiel’s lips softly for a while.

Dean was standing up, watching the angels' silent talk. They did that sometimes, but Dean didn’t like it much; he felt like he was being left aside. But telepathic talks were more personal and intimate, because they didn’t share only words but also feelings.

Balthazar and Castiel walked to him, as he eyed Balthazar constantly. Dean wondered how the angel was; he looked broken when he left.

“But right now you have to relax,” Balthazar told Castiel, stopping behind him and started massaging the muscles on his shoulders.

Balthazar met his suspicious gaze. _I’m okay, Dean,_ Dean heard it in his head. He shivered; it was a bit uncomfortable and he didn’t like anyone messing with his head, not even his angels. _Yeah, right;_ Dean thought, not believing it, but his doubts were also showed by his upset face.

 _Not now, Dean._ Balthazar ended the speechless talk.

Yes, Balthazar was right, that was not the time or place to talk about it and the most important thing was Castiel, so Dean let it go for the moment.

Balthazar focused again on the massage, where his hands were already at the middle of Castiel’s back. He slowly passed his hands by the sides to Castiel’s stomach, progressively coming closer to his brother. Balthazar could feel Castiel a little better, so little that it was imperceptible to the human senses of the most experienced massagist but not to him; he knew Castiel from inside out, literally, and he could notice even the tiniest change in his brother. Happy, Balthazar gave him a kiss on the neck.

Balthazar started unbuttoning Castiel’s shirt, which belonged to Dean.

“Balthazar, stop,” Castiel said softly as he held his hands. “I’m not in the mood.”

At first Balthazar was confused, but then he chuckled. “Cassie, my naughty boy...” he commented with an amused smile. “Why do you think I have second intentions?”

“Because you usually have,” Dean answered.

“Well, this time I don’t.” He walked around Castiel and grabbed his hand. “Come.” He pulled his brother upstairs, probably to the bedroom. Dean followed them, curious about what Balthazar was planning.

When they got in, Dean closed the bedroom door, Balthazar unbuttoned the rest of Castiel’s shirt and took if off while Castiel stared confused the whole time. Especially when Balthazar started pulling his pants down.

“What are you doing?” Castiel finally verbalised his doubts.

“Just wait,” he answered as he took off Castiel’s shoes and pants. “It will be good for you.”

Balthazar leaded him to the bed and made him sit with the legs stretched. Balthazar sat behind him, pulled a small plastic bottle out of his jacket and undressed his jacket. Dean smiled when he understood Balthazar’s plan.

Balthazar opened the bottle and put a bit of the massage oil in his hand and spread it on Castiel’s back. As the older angel rubbed his hands on his brother’s skin, massaging the tense muscles, the fresh oil scent slowly spread in the air and he also sat on the bottom of the bed.

Five minutes later, after Balthazar passed his hands by Castiel’s neck, shoulders and back muscles, he felt Castiel truly relaxing. His body was less tense, his breathing was slower and by the fact Castiel closed his eyes, Balthazar could say his little brother was enjoying the massage. Dean could confirm that, because he was staring at Castiel pleased and soothed face.

Balthazar stretched an arm to the side and made appear several lighted candles on the dresser, bedside tables and even some on the floor. The candles had the same scent as the massage oil, which intensified the fresh smell in the room. Balthazar stopped for a moment to take off his grey t-shirt, Castiel noticed the lack of touch and was about to open his eyes. “Keep your eyes closed,” Balthazar whispered to his ear and Castiel obligated.

Balthazar resumed to backrub Castiel and then he slowly spread his wings by the room and brought them around Castiel, who immediately recognized the soft touch on his arms and legs and leaned against them. With the intensified scent getting deep inside Castiel and Balthazar’s light grey wings softly pressed against him, Castiel relaxed even more. “It feels like...” Castiel commented with eyes closed.

“Heaven?” Balthazar finished. “That’s the idea.”

The scent of the oil and the candles was difficult to describe; it was fresh, pure and clean, and somehow it reminded him of Heaven, just like the softness and safety of Balthazar’s wings. It brought him good memories.

Dean was relieved and glad when he saw Castiel smiling. But some time later, Dean couldn’t stop thinking about Balthazar’s words and what his angels had been through.

Balthazar looked at Dean with his head down, look vague and sad, and he could feel the distress on the hunter. Now that Castiel was getting better, Dean was feeling down. _Great._

To stop him from hurting himself, Balthazar slapped Dean with his wing, making him fall back on the ground. Dean hadn’t seen it coming, only after he fell his brain started thinking of what it could have been, and only one thing come to his mind. “Balthazar!” Dean yelled, still lied on the ground. He got up and showed Balthazar the expected upset face.

Castiel looked at Dean concernedly, but fortunately Dean seemed to be alright, and when Balthazar gave Dean a careless look and amused smirk, Castiel knew that it had been just a joke and that his two lovers weren’t truly upset with each other. Castiel had seen Dean falling back, instinctively waving his arms to keep his balance, and disappearing from his sight behind the bed; Dean could have got hurt. But he didn’t, so Castiel started grinning as small low laughs escaped from his mouth.

Dean and Balthazar stared at him, surprised and a bit incredulous. “Oh, you think that was funny?” Dean asked Castiel, kneeling on the bed between the angel’s legs, mocking him with a straight face.

Castiel shook his head, trying to hide the smile, but failing completely. Dean couldn’t resist to the angel’s adorable expression and with a smirk he went closer, lifted Castiel’s head a little and kissed him gently. Castiel reached Dean’s chest, grabbing his shirt and then one hand went up to Dean’s neck, pulling the hunter closer and turning the kiss deeper.

Balthazar stayed staring with an amused smile, hugging Castiel from behind with his arms crossed above his brother’s 5 months pregnant belly and the tips of his wings touching Dean’s back. After a while, the kiss was broken.

After a massage of 30 minutes, Castiel was totally relaxed, so Balthazar took advantage of it. “What about we go eat something?” he suggested to see Castiel’s reaction; he still hadn’t eaten that day.

Castiel shivered a little. “I- I don’t want anything,” he said in a low voice.

“Cassie, you need to eat. The baby needs to eat.” Balthazar rubbed a thumb on the belly.

Castiel considered it for a moment and then nodded in agreement.

“Alright,” Balthazar said and then he looked at Dean. “So Dean why don’t you go get us something. I was thinking about soup, bread, juice – you better start writing it down.”

“Wait, wait,” Dean interrupted him. “Do I look like a waiter to you?” he got out of the bed.

“Actually you’re more like my personal slave, but I thought that would sound a bit possessive.”

Dean rolled his eyes, not bothering to reply. “Come on, Feathers.” He grabbed Balthazar by the arm and pulled him out of the bed. Balthazar retracted his wings into his vessel and put on his t-shirt. “We’ll be right back.” Balthazar kissed Castiel’s forehead before leaving with Dean.

They went to the kitchen to prepare the food; Balthazar heated soup while Dean made sandwiches. Dean’s joyful mood was gone when he started thinking about everything that had happened that day, and he had a few things to talk to Balthazar, that was also part of the reason he made the angel go with him.

Dean turned to Balthazar, who was preparing the tray. “Are you alright?” he asked.

Balthazar looked at him; then he came closer. “Are we continuing that earlier talk?” he asked.

“You didn’t look good when you left,” he sounded a bit concerned.

“And I wasn’t,” Balthazar confirmed. “But now I feel better.”

“Better isn’t fine,” Dean pointed out.

“Dean...” Balthazar took a step closer. “I’ll be fine when you and Cas are fine.” He looked into Dean’s eyes. “Until then, I’ll help both of you getting over it.”

Without having to move much, Dean kissed the angel, grabbing his jacket and pulling him closer what was impossible because their chests were already touching. Dean wasn’t much a fan of talking about feelings, much less of chick flick moments, so this was his way to show he appreciated the angel’s support.

When it was over, Balthazar took a step back. “So start talking,” he asked. “Say everything that’s going on your mind.”

“What, therapy? Now?” Dean asked surprised. “I’m...kind of alright, right now. I’ll deal with my things later.”

“Not, not later. Now! Dean, you look like you’re going to explode. You’re everything but alright!” Balthazar complained in an angry tone. “Why is that?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because I know a thing or two about torture and excruciating pain, and I hate the thought of Cas going through that. In fact I hate the thought of you two being hurt. And I wish I could kill those sons of bitches with wings again!” Dean shouted quickly in a tone of irony, but with the hurt and anger visible on his face. In the end, Dean took a deep breath.

Balthazar turned around to the table, prepared a glass of whisky and gave it to Dean, who drank it all. “You better get in line, because I’d be the first to make Zach and Raphael pay for everything they did,” he said casually, with a hint of anger.

Dean eyed him for a second. “Of course,” he agreed. “Ladies first,” he replied with a smirk. It was strange, but now Dean actually felt a little better, after letting it out of his chest, and the drink helped too.

Balthazar ignored the comment, but he still smiled a little.

They put all the things in the tray and took it to the bedroom. Castiel was sat on the same spot in the bed but he was wearing a dark blue robe tied loosely on the big belly, because without Balthazar’s body around his, he got cold. Balthazar sat down on his former spot, behind Castiel, and Dean sat in front of him with the tray between them. Castiel ate the warm soup, and he had to admit he enjoyed it, although he didn’t feel like eating much before. Dean and Balthazar ate the sandwiches and then Castiel joined them, but he only ate half sandwich. For dessert, Dean brought the half strawberry cheesecake Sam had made. He started eating it and feeding his angels alternately, sometimes skipping Balthazar just to hear him complain, and the three of them ate it all.

After a few minutes Castiel felt the baby moving inside of him. There was a kick and Castiel curled himself a little with the sudden pain. Dean and Balthazar were alerted by the abrupt movement, but when they saw Castiel moving a hand to the belly, they understood what had happened, but not by any chance they were less concerned. Balthazar opened the robe a little and placed his hand next to Castiel’s on the belly.

“I think the baby liked the cheesecake,” Balthazar concluded, and Dean was relieved nothing wrong happened to their baby.

There were a few more kicks, softer, but Dean could see the baby’s movements, deforming the round belly. After an initial moment staring in awe, Dean chuckled. “Wait until you try pie, little one,” he talked to the baby and caressed the belly gently.

After a while the baby got quiet and Castiel decided to put on some clothes and they went downstairs, watch TV on the couch, until it was time to go to bed. Castiel lied between Dean and Balthazar, wrapped on his own dark wings. It didn’t take long for Castiel to fall asleep, neither for Dean, but Balthazar didn’t sleep, he just stayed lied, thinking, as he caressed Castiel’s feathers softly. A few hours later he got up, gently not to wake anyone and went to take a walk, or rather, a flight; he couldn’t help but feel bad and a bit guilty for bringing up the past and making Castiel relive it, right when he was emotional and physically fragile, and also making Dean recall his darkest moments. So Balthazar took the chance to be alone for a while.

Castiel unconsciously rolled closer to Dean, but they both continued sleeping. When the sky turned clear in the morning, Castiel started moving in his sleep, dreaming. At first it was gentle movements, turning to a side and the other, but then it became more violent as he dreamed. Eventually Dean woke up feeling Castiel stir and hearing soft whines.

“Cas.” Dean called, but his voice came out low and still sleepy.

“No...” Dean seemed to hear Castiel murmur. “Stop.”

“Cas!” he called again with a strong voice, but also concerned, touching the angel to wake him.

Dean acted almost by instinct and he didn’t even realised he was grabbing the dark feathers that covered Castiel’s body. Suddenly there was a flash of white light and Dean started seeing Castiel, tied up by silvered chains carved on his body and wings, ripped and covered with blood. Then Dean saw someone else, Raphael, with a flaming sword, and he merciless slashed it in Castiel’s body as the seraphim screamed in pain. The archangel also grabbed one of Castiel’s wings and forcefully pulled out as much feathers as he could. Tears, red drops of blood and grey feathers fell on a bottomless white ground. Although everything was white around them, it didn’t make the surroundings any less dark.

Just like that image appeared, it also faded quickly and Dean returned to reality where Castiel suddenly woke up and violently sat on the bed.

The angel looked at Dean’s shocked face, with eyes wide open, and Castiel immediately knew Dean had seen it. He moved away from Dean, who was still grabbing him (because Dean wasn’t able to move), hid his wings, got up and walked away out of the room.

“Cas, wait,” Dean finally managed to say something.

“Cassie...” Balthazar appeared at the door, right in front Castiel.

Castiel stopped, with a distressed expression and his body shaking. He had a strange feeling on his chest and then he felt a strong pain in his stomach and quickly brought his hands on it.

Balthazar immediately sensed something was very wrong and grabbed Castiel by the arm to support his weight before he fell, and took him to the bed. “Sit,” he ordered, and Castiel obliged.

Dean approached them quickly. “What’s wrong?” he asked worriedly.

“The baby...” Castiel answered lowly with a scared and pained face.

Balthazar crouched in front of Castiel and touched his belly to see what was happening. The baby was kicking a lot, hurting the angel, and then he finally knew the cause.

“Cas, relax. Just breathe,” Balthazar commanded with a serene voice, although he was freaking out inside.

It was easier said than done, but Castiel tried anyway, and managed to make some short breathings.

“Take long and deep breaths,” Balthazar told him as he tried to shield the baby from Castiel’s anxiety.

After a while Castiel’s breaths became deeper and the baby started to calm down and soon the pains were gone. It took about 10 minutes for Castiel to get to his normal state.

Dean stayed the whole time standing there because he didn’t know what was wrong and how he could help, so he decided not to do anything since he didn’t want Castiel to get worse.

“Better?” Balthazar asked, removing his hands from Castiel’s belly to his legs.

Castiel nodded. “Yes.”

Balthazar made a small smile and kissed him gently as he got up. Dean sighed in relieve.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel got up. “You weren’t supposed to see that,” he said with an apologising look.

Dean knew he was talking about the dream he had seen, a memory of the time he was tortured by Raphael. “I don’t even know how I saw that, but that’s okay, Cas,” Dean assured him.

“It was... through by wings,” Castiel confessed.

“What? How?” Dean asked confused.

“Our wings are linked to our Graces, and therefore to our memories, so when someone touches our wings we can make them see things,” Balthazar explained.

“But... I can no longer do that,” Castiel added. “My powers are fading; and the ones I have left, sometimes I can’t control them.”

“That’s why you never let me touch your wings,” Dean realised. Dean had to admit he had found it odd Castiel didn’t let him touch his wings while Balthazar sometimes even asked him to touch his wings, but he never said anything about it.

Castiel nodded, a bit in shame, because it was natural Dean wanted to touch his wings and he didn’t let him; it seemed like he was neglecting Dean. “I wasn’t sure if you’d see my memories or what memories you’d see. I’m sorry.”

Dean couldn’t stand watching those blue eyes sad. “Cas, it’s alright.” He went closer, softly tracing a hand down Castiel’s cheek, and then he kissed the angel gently.

Castiel hugged him, as best as he could because his growing belly got in the way. After a while Castiel pulled away. “I have to take a shower,” he said, feeling himself sweaty, because of the uneasy night.

“Okay, go,” Balthazar said. “We’ll be there in a minute.”

Castiel left the room smiling.

“What the hell just happened to Cas?” Dean asked Balthazar as soon as Castiel got out his sight. Balthazar seemed reluctant in telling him. “I know you know.”

“Actually, I don’t know what happened exactly. My guess is that it was kind of a panic attack.”

“A panic attack?” Dean repeated, confused. “Angels get panic attacks?”

“Regular angels, no. But Cas is everything but regular,” Balthazar answered. “Besides, Cas is more human than an angel right now. A fallen angel dealing with pregnancy and emotional instability, reliving terrible past memories and realising the last person on Earth he wanted to know about those memories had just seen the worst of them... I guess that’s enough to cause a panic attack to anyone.”

“Okay.” Dean nodded, understanding. “But what about the pains?”

“Cas’ anxiety was transferred to the baby, so it started kicking. Also because Cas stopped breathing momentarily and the baby didn’t get the enough oxygen.”

“What?!” Dean asked in shock. “That’s too fucking serious, Balthazar!”

“It could have been serious, but fortunately it wasn’t.” He got closer to Dean and looked into his worried eyes. “The baby is fine. They’re both fine,” Balthazar assured him.

Dean took a deep breath to calm himself down. “Okay.” He took a moment to compose himself.

In a more relaxed moment Dean remembered something, something he saw in Castiel’s dream that seemed strange. “Another thing: in Cas’ dream... his wings didn’t seem so dark.” Castiel’s wings were very dark, almost black, except in the tip where it was lighter, but in the dream Castiel’s wings were light grey, maybe even a bit lighter than Balthazar’s. “Do they change colour over time or something?” Dean suggested.

“Yes, they change colour. But not with time; with events.” Dean frowned, confused. “When angels are created their wings have light colours, maybe after some centuries they get a little darker, but it’s what happens to the wings that make them change,” Balthazar explained.

“You mean his wings got dark after he was tortured.”

Balthazar nodded. “What Hell does to human souls, Heaven can do to Angels' wings.” Human souls are bright like the sun, but the ones that go to Hell, sooner or later turn black and loose the humanity, and so they became Demons.

Dean nodded, understanding. “I’m even afraid to ask this, but is there anything else that happened that I should know?” he asked, worried.

“Dean, after Gabriel left, our lives changed completely and everything that happened next was influenced by that, like a snowball. So it would take years to tell you everything. But if I find something important for you to know, I’ll tell you.” Balthazar promised and kissed Dean softly. “Now, we better go. Our sexy angel is waiting.” Balthazar pointed to the bathroom.

Dean chuckled and then they went to the bathroom where they shared a nice warm shower with Castiel.


	11. Tell Me Where Did You Sleep Last Night

A week passed and things were getting better; Castiel didn’t have another panic attack and the nightmares he had, Balthazar was always there to make them go away. However, Dean and Balthazar kept a sharp eye on the pregnant angel, in worry.

It was 3am when Castiel woke up and he didn’t feel sleepy at all. As he was sure he wasn’t going to sleep any time soon, he got out of the bed, put on a robe and slippers because it was middle November and the nights were getting colder. He went downstairs, leaving Dean and Balthazar sleeping.

Castiel was surprised when he saw Sam in the kitchen, wearing pyjama pants and a sweatshirt, not expecting his presence. “Hello, Sam,” he greeted at the entrance.

Sam was heating something in the cooker and he shifted in surprise and looked at the angel. “Cas.” Sam showed him a smile as he approached. “You can’t sleep either?”

“I guess not,” Castiel agreed.

“I’m making tea, do you want some?” Sam offered.

“Yes, thank you.”

They had to wait until the water was boiling, and it was taking some time.

“Sam... Have you had any news from Gabriel?” Castiel suddenly asked.

Sam looked at him; no one had mentioned Gabriel during that week and, by the uneasy way Castiel had been lately (although he seemed to be better now), Sam was surprised he was the first to mention the archangel.

“No,” Sam answered and sighed sadly. Gabriel hadn’t showed up in the house probably because he didn’t want to face Balthazar again, Sam thought, but he hoped the archangel would show up to him in those times he went to town to buy groceries. Gabriel hadn’t appeared since that morning where the truth was revealed, in which Gabriel had left in grief and guilt; Sam had seen it in his face. So he couldn’t help but feel a bit worried and apparently he wasn’t the only one.

“I wished to know if he’s alright,” Castiel shared, looking down, with the arms crossed over his belly. Sam thought Castiel would be hurt, careless and maybe even a bit angry about Gabriel just like Balthazar, but the angel seemed to be concerned. “It mustn’t have been easy for him to know those things.”

Yeah, Sam bet it wasn’t, it wasn't easy to anyone. “Cas... I’m really sorry what happened to you.” Sam didn’t want to bring up that subject nor upset the angel, he just wanted offer his solidarity, and by the little nod and small smile Castiel gave him, Sam knew the angel had understand it.

When the water was boiling Sam added the tea bag and after a while he served it in two cups and handed one to Castiel. They put a bit of sugar in the tea and then they went to the living room and sat on the couch, watching TV as they enjoyed the soothing drink.

After a minute Castiel trembled and hissed in pain as he covered his belly with his free hand.

“Cas, what’s wrong?” Sam asked concerned, turning to the angel.

“It was just a kick,” Castiel said after a moment, rubbing his belly over the t-shirt Dean had stolen Sam for him. “I’m okay, Sam.” Castiel took a deep relaxing breath.

Sam sighed in relieve.

The sudden sharp pain was gone but the baby was still moving, probably because of the hot drink. But it was normal; the baby sometimes did that, so Castiel kept drinking the tea. After a little while, he felt another kick, but it didn’t hurt so much and Castiel was already expecting it.

“Cas, can I feel it?” Sam asked curious and expectantly.

Castiel smiled. “Of course.”

Sam placed his hand on Castiel’s covered belly slowly, as if he was touching something precious. Well, it was precious; there was a life inside, but not any life, the life of his nephew or niece. Sam smiled when he felt it moving under his hand. “Wow...” he breathed in amazement.

Sam only withdrew his hand when the baby stopped moving, and for a moment Sam thought that maybe it had been too long and that he had taken advantage of the angel’s permission, but then he saw Castiel’s relaxed and pleased expression. After finishing the tea, they still stayed for a while longer on the couch. When they started to get sleepy, Sam decided it was best for them to return to their beds.

When Sam was about to enter his bedroom, Castiel asked “Sam, can I stay with you?”

Sam blinked confused. “You mean sleep with me?”

Castiel nodded, with a pleading look.

Sam surely wasn’t expecting that, but... “Yeah, sure.” He let Castiel enter his room.

They lied down on Sam’s double bed, facing each other. Sam didn’t understand why the angel wanted to sleep with him, but he didn’t ask.

“Goodnight, Cas,” Sam said before closing his eyes to sleep.

“Goodnight, Sam.”

* * *

When Dean woke up, he looked for Castiel with his eyes, who was supposed to be in front of him, but to his surprise he wasn’t. He rolled to his back, still a bit sleepy, and Balthazar appeared in his sight.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Balthazar, who was sat on the bed, leaned down and kissed Dean unexpectedly passionate, gentle and deep.

Balthazar didn’t have the tendency to stay making out; it was either some short kisses or the long ones would lead to sex. So a few seconds later Balthazar was about to pull away, but Dean grabbed the angel’s hair tightly and stopped him from detaching from his mouth. The kiss continued for a while longer, until Dean was well awake from the injection of pleasant sensations.

 _What a nice way to start the day..._ Dean thought as Balthazar pulled away smiling and staring into his eyes, but he didn’t share it; it was girly and the angel would get cocky (more than usual). Dean cleared his throat and asked “Cas’ already up?”

“No. He’s sleeping with Sam,” Balthazar told him.

“What?” Dean sat on the bed and looked at the angel in confusion an incredulously.

“I guess they both woke up in the middle of the night and then Cassie went to sleep with your brother,” Balthazar explained naturally.

The way Balthazar said it made him shiver of how wrong it sounded. Dean got up suspicious and went to Sam’s bedroom, where the door was half open and he could see his brother sleeping on his belly facing his angel, lied on his side turned to Sam. For some reason, Dean thought they were too close to each other.

Something started hardening in Dean’s chest.

“Getting jealous, are we?” Balthazar suddenly appeared behind him, mocking.

“Shut up!” Dean replied, turning around.

Balthazar looked in disbelieve; he knew when Dean answered this kind of questions with ‘shut up’ it meant ‘yes’.

“No,” Dean answered objectively. “I mean, why? Why didn’t he want to stay with us?” He looked back at Castiel sleeping peacefully. Dean sounded like he had done something wrong and had pushed Cas away.

“I don’t know,” Balthazar answered truthfully. “Why don’t you ask him when he wakes up?”

Dean seemed to think about it, whether he should or not ask.

“Until then... what about breakfast?” Balthazar suggested with a smile and pulled Dean by the arm in direction of the kitchen.

* * *

When the breakfast was ready, Dean went upstairs again to see if Sam and Castiel were already awake. At the middle of the stairs, Dean started hearing voices coming from Sam’s room. He got closer and continued listening, hidden behind the door.

Inside, Castiel was sat on the bed above the covers and Sam was gathering things to go take a shower.

Suddenly Sam turned to Castiel. “Cas, I’ve got to ask you something.” Castiel looked up at him. “I don’t mind, I really don’t, but why did you want to sleep with me?” Sam didn’t want to make the angel feel like he was sending him away.

“Dean and Balthazar have been constantly worried about me,” he confessed. Sam thought that was normal considering all that happened lately. “I can feel their distress; they’re always on alert. I understand it, but... sometimes that makes me feel... uneasy. I just needed some peaceful time.”

“If that is the issue, I don’t think I’m a good company either.” Sam hadn’t been exactly calm inside in the last few days.

“Actually, you are.” Castiel got up and met Sam’s confused gaze. “I know you’re also worried, about me, about Gabriel... But being troubled is almost part of your personality; you’re caring and you’re always concerned about something or someone. And I guess I got used to that; so it doesn’t affect me that much.”

Sam nodded, surprised but understanding. “Well, I’m glad I could help.”

“If you ever need...” Sam paused; it was coming out a bit weird. But he was sure Castiel knew what he meant. “All you have to do is ask.”

“I appreciate it.” Castiel smiled at him.

Outside the room, Dean decided he should get out of there, so he went back to the kitchen a bit more relieved. They could work something out.

After a while Castiel showed up in the kitchen.

With a smile, Balthazar walked to him and hugged him. Then he pulled back a little just to kiss Castiel softly. “We missed you,” Balthazar whispered to him.

Castiel should’ve guessed they would be upset. “I’m sorry. I needed some time away,” Castiel said in an apologetic voice.

“Yeah, okay.” Dean came closer. “Just don’t make it a habit.” He put an arm around Castiel’s shoulders and kissed his cheek.

They went to eat breakfast and then Sam joined them after taking a quick shower and getting dressed. Dean and Castiel were still in their sleeping clothes (Balthazar magically got dressed with his usual outfit), so after breakfast they went to change clothes. Castiel was the first to get dressed, so he sat on the bed, waiting for Dean. Balthazar watched Castiel a bit suspiciously; the pregnant angel seemed anxious, as if he wanted to say something but was afraid to do so. Balthazar didn’t push him.

When Dean finished dressing, Castiel got up. “I have something to tell you,” Castiel looked at both of them. Dean and Balthazar turned their attention to him. “I’ve been thinking... and I’m going after Gabriel.”

“What?!” Dean unconsciously asked, incredulous and confused.

“No, you’re not,” Balthazar said instantly.

“Balthazar... I have to talk to him.” Castiel took a step toward his brother.

“Why?” Balthazar asked, but then he found the answer a moment later. “To ask him to come back?” He knew Castiel well enough to know what was on his mind.

“Gabriel can and was willing to help us.” Castiel thought about the Leviathans, the monsters he released that were killing people.

“Yeah, he also wanted to help us when we were young and look what happened.” Anger was once again present in Balthazar’s voice.

“Balthazar, you have to stop!” Castiel said a louder voice that surprised his lover. “You have to stop blaming Gabriel,” he said in a soft voice.

Balthazar was confused. “But it was he’s fault. I thought you agreed with me.”

“No, I don’t,” he said slowly. “It’s not Gabriel’s fault, and I don’t think he was content to know what happened to us either,”Castiel explained emphatically. “I just...” he looked down a little, in shame. He should have told Balthazar earlier. “I only let you blame Gabriel because if you didn’t, you were going to blame yourself.”

Balthazar looked surprised by the revelation. Castiel was probably right; if he didn’t hate Gabriel so much, he’d probably hate himself.

“Sometimes you still do,” Castiel said softly. It seemed like Castiel was reading his mind, but Balthazar knew he no longer could do that, which didn’t mean Castiel couldn’t understand him.

“But it’s not your fault, nor Gabriel,” Castiel insisted.

“That may be true... but I can’t! I can’t forgive him, I can't trust him.” Castiel could see despise and anger in Balthazar’s eyes, and he knew Balthazar had just remembered all the horrible things he blamed Gabriel for. “Not after everything that happened, everything that _he_ caused. It changed our lives completely!” Balthazar shouted.

“Yes, it did! But you only remember the bad things! If I hadn’t been captured, blamed and tortured, I wouldn’t have been sent to watch Hell, I wouldn’t have rescued Dean and I wouldn’t be carrying a baby right now!” Castiel shouted back, to everyone’s surprise.

Balthazar thought about Castiel’s words, and yes he was right; it was probably Castiel’s melted grace and the traces of Balthazar’s grace from when Balthazar helped Castiel heal after the torture session that made it possible for Castiel to bear a child. His child.

“Alright, you can go. But with one condition: I’ll go with you,” Balthazar said seriously, although he wasn’t very happy about it.

“No!” Castiel refused. “The idea is to make Gabriel return. I don’t think your presence would help.” He knew Balthazar was very temperamental, especially about Gabriel.

“Cas, it’s dangerous for you to leave the house! You’re not going alone!” Balthazar shouted in a serious and concerned tone. Angels emitted a bright light, even inside their vessels, that several supernatural creatures could see. But with the light of a new life, even brighter, inside him, Castiel was glowing like a sun and the light would spread for the universe as soon as he left the house.

“Then find someone else to come with me!” Castiel shouted back upset, in higher tone.

Dean, who had been assisting to the whole discussion, was a bit afraid. He had never seen his angels fighting like this, especially Castiel who had been quiet for 5 months, and was unsure if he should intervene.

On the other hand, Balthazar smiled. He even started laughing a little, amused.

Castiel, who regretted the way he talked to his brother and lover, made a confused look. “Why are you laughing?” Castiel asked in a soft voice.

“Oh, because I had almost forgotten how much I love when you get that stick up your ass,” Balthazar said, smiling. “I really missed it.”

Castiel still looked confused. “I... I thought that was a bad thing.” The last time he had been authoritarian was when he was God and all he did were big mistakes.

Balthazar came close to him. “I don’t know if it’s either good or bad... But it’s totally hot.” He smirked. Looking into Castiel’s dark blue eyes, Balthazar kissed him softly.

Castiel pressed his lips a little harder as he grabbed Balthazar’s jacket gently, in an apology for yelling at him.

“Now seriously Cas, Gabriel and I under the same roof... I can’t promise anything.” Balthazar warned him, friendly.

Castiel nodded, understanding. “Just promise you’ll try to get along with him.”

Balthazar made a little nod. He didn’t want to, but he couldn’t refuse anything when Castiel looked at him with loving eyes and asked with a soft voice.

Dean sighed in relief, seeing that everything seemed to be okay.

“We got you all worked up, didn’t we, hunter?” Balthazar looked back at Dean, mocking a little.

Dean was a bit surprised by the sudden question. “No,” he lied, acting natural as he walked closer to the angels.

Balthazar smiled amused, he shared a look with Castiel and when Dean was next to them, the angels kissed each of Dean’s cheeks to somewhat apologize.

* * *

Dean and Castiel were in the living room, waiting for Balthazar to return with a fellow angel to go with Castiel search for Gabriel. Castiel put on his trenchcoat over the comfortable clothes he was wearing.

“Cas, are you sure it’s good idea going after Gabriel?” Dean started to have some doubts. He trusted Balthazar and most of his decisions, but he still had some doubts.

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel answered. “I’ll be fine.” Even with his powers at lowest, Castiel knew Dean was worried. “It’ll be quick,” he assured Dean.

“Hey, what’s up?” Sam asked, as he walked it. He had heard the yells upstairs.

“I’m going searching for Gabriel,” Castiel told him.

“Really?” Sam asked surprised.

In that moment Balthazar showed up with the other angel.

The angel guy wearing a dark suit walked immediately to Castiel. “Castiel. It’s so good to see you,” he said friendly with a smile, as he touched both Castiel’s upper arms.

Castiel smiled at him too. “It good to see you too, Inias.” Castiel grabbed his brother’s forearms.

They stayed for a while like that, smiling at each other. It seemed some kind of bonding. Dean looked a bit suspicious to all that affectivity. It was strange to see two angels acting like that. Except if it was Cas and Balthazar; that Dean used to see every day.

Then the two angels let go of each other. Inias looked at the humans in the room, first at Sam and then to Dean. “I’m Inias. It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

“Yeah... you too. I guess,” Dean replied not so friendly.

Inias turned again to Castiel. “Are you alright?” he asked, looking at Castiel’s pregnant belly.

“Yes.” Castiel looked down as he rubbed his belly with both hands. “Everything is going well,” he said with a smile.

“Wait, you already knew Cas was pregnant?” Dean asked Inias surprised and suspicious; no one was supposed to know about it for Castiel’s safety.

“I told him about it,” Balthazar intervened.

“More like you wouldn’t stop talking about it,” Inias corrected innocently, looking at Balthazar.

“What?! So that all angels could hear it through the Angel Radio?” Dean pointed out with sarcasm, upset.

“It was a safe frequency,” Balthazar replied.

“Even if it wasn’t, I doubt anyone would be listening. Everyone ran or is hidden; Heaven is almost deserted,” Inias informed them.

“Well, that’s good,” Dean murmured in a low voice. It was less likely Castiel would met or be seen by other angels.

Inias heard it and he looked at Dean with a confused expression, but he didn’t comment. “Why did you call me here?” he asked to Balthazar.

“It’s Gabriel,” Castiel answered it. “He’s alive.” Inias was surprised and a bit amazed with the news. “And he knows what happened to us,” Castiel continued. Inias’ little smile faded completely. “I thought it was a good idea we go talk to him,” Castiel concluded.

Inias nodded in agreement. “Do you know where he is?”

“I have an idea where he might be, yes.”

“But for Cas to go safely, you have to shield him to make him go unnoticed,” Balthazar explained.

“I don’t know if I can do that,” Inias said. “Samandriel may be able to do it, but I don’t think I-”

“I know you and the angel of imagination are very close... I’m sure he must have taught you some things,” Balthazar commented, a bit suggestively.

Inias got slightly embarrassed, maybe he even flushed a little, but he didn’t say anything about his relationship with Samandriel. “I never did this before, but I can try.”

He grabbed Castiel’s wrist, touching the skin, and said a spell in Enochian. A little light travelled down his arm to Castiel wrist, burning a sigil on the skin. Castiel flinched a little with the pain but soon it disappeared as he felt himself surrounded by an invisible protecting force.

“Better?” Inias asked.

“Actually, no. I already miss the warm bright light. Now, instead of a sun you look like a firefly,” Balthazar said to Castiel.

Castiel rolled his eyes a little.

“Are you ready?” Inias asked to Castiel, still holding his wrist because if he let go, Castiel would be exposed again.

“Yes,” Castiel nodded.

In the next second they disappear.

Dean sighed in worry. “I don’t like this,” he said.

“Honestly, neither do I,” Balthazar agreed.

“Then why did you let him go?!” Dean questioned.

“First, because it’s the first time Cas stands up for something since the Leviathan’s story.” Castiel had been on the safe side, scared of doing certain things that could lead to serious mistakes again. But now Castiel was becoming who he used to be. “And second, because I know Cas would go anyway, and at least this way we know it’s safer.”


	12. Get Back

Gabriel was in the safe room in Heaven where he had left his little brothers many centuries ago. He could see everything; all the things his brothers had been trough in there. He saw the days during the war...

Balthazar paced around the place, unsure of what to do as he heard the terrifying sounds of the war. What if the war came to them, to the place they thought they were safe?

Castiel walked to him, worried. “You think Gabriel is alright?” he asked in a low voice for Inias not hear him.

“I don’t know,” Balthazar said. He tried to be hopeful, for Castiel and Inias sake, but deep inside he thought Gabriel was already dead. What other reason would there be for not coming back for them?

Of course, the answer wasn’t very comforting and it only increased Castiel worry and sadness.

“Don’t worry, Cassie.” Balthazar hugged his young brother to comfort him, and Castiel held himself tight to him. “I’ll protect you and Inias, from anything. Always.” Balthazar whispered to him in a promise.

They looked at young Inias, sat down against a wall, sad, scared and shaking as he prayed in sobs for Gabriel, again. They went to him as sat close to him, one on each side with wings brushing softly, and they joined him, praying as well... for the twentieth time that day.

Gabriel blinked, his eyes starting to get teary, and the vision stopped. The room was empty again. He took a deep breath, but soon another vision of the past appeared...

Balthazar carried Castiel, unconscious, covered in blood and with broken featherless wings, after the excruciating torture. He kneeled and laid Castiel’s body, barely alive on the ground, but always holding him tight against him. “Cassie...” Balthazar called for his brother in an unreal hope of Castiel suddenly waking up. New tears, still warm, fell on Castiel’s bloodied chest as Balthazar placed a trembling hand on his brother trying desperately to get a sign that Castiel was still alive.

Balthazar felt something, a tiny warm of Castiel’s grace, but it was so little he thought perhaps he was imagining it. Regardless if it was real or not, Balthazar did the only thing he could do. It was risky, very risky, but he didn't have much left to lose. He prayed to God again; Balthazar had prayed for God to stop the torturing, to set Castiel free... but nothing happened, only when it was almost too late. Yet, Balthazar prayed one last time, to make his plan work.

He pressed his arm inside Castiel’s chest, slowly careful and painfully, for Balthazar because Castiel didn’t move. When he reached Castiel’s fragile grace, Balthazar started transferring his own grace to him, very slowly, because Castiel could reject it and explode if Balthazar forced his grace inside him. Even though he was very gentle, the transference was very painful; sometimes Balthazar lost control a bit and the place around them started shaking with so much energy that was being released.

The transference lasted for days, Balthazar continuously pressing his grace for Castiel to use to repair himself, although he was very tired and sore almost collapsing on Castiel’s cold body. There were times Balthazar didn’t know whether he was healing Castiel or killing himself, but he never let go of his little brother.

Gabriel woke up from the vision again, with a tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

Castiel and Inias spotted Gabriel right where Castiel thought he’d be; in the safe room. Gabriel didn’t saw them coming.

“You should not be watching this,” Castiel said, knowing Gabriel had been watching what happened in that room. Although Castiel didn’t see the images in his mind, he felt uncomfortable for being there.

Gabriel looked at them. “Castiel. Inias.” He was surprised to see them.

Inias had a big grin on his face; he was very happy to see Gabriel again. Inias would hug his brother if he could, but he couldn’t let go of Castiel’s wrist.

“I needed to know what I did, or caused,” Gabriel explained them. “So I could find I way to redeem myself. But I guess Balthazar’s right; there’s nothing I can do to make up for all that I did.”

Castiel studied his older brother’s expression; he looked a bit sad, which was strange because Castiel always remembered his brother looking cheerful. “There may be one thing you can do,” Castiel told him.

“What?”

“You can return the house and keep helping us,” Castiel asked.

“I don’t think I’d be welcomed in the house, Cas.” After all, he never was, he just didn’t know why.

“Balthazar blames you and holds a strong resentment towards you... but we don’t.” Inias nodded, agreeing with what Castiel was saying. “I’ve talked to Balthazar and there won’t be a problem if you return.” Castiel distorted a little from the real conversation he had with Balthazar, but it was for a good reason.

“I doubt Balthazar said that,” Gabriel said, noticing the little lie.

“I’ll make sure he won’t bother you,” Castiel promised.

Gabriel was thoughtful for a moment. For a second Castiel and Inias thought he would agree, but he didn’t. “It is still too little.”

“Gabriel, you were hunting the Leviathans. The ones I let out of Purgatory, the ones I’m supposed to put back there again... but I can’t.” Castiel was too weak to fight, and it was dangerous for him just to leave the house. “But you can and you were doing it. And that’s more than you should do.”

There was a silence again, a longer one, and Castiel was starting to feel tired. The trip was wearing him out, even with Inias’ help and support.

“Sam has been worried about you,” Castiel told him. By the way Gabriel closed his eyes and sight, Castiel realised he already knew that. “I know you’ve become affectionate of him.” Castiel had sensed how Gabriel’s relationship with Sam had grown when he slept with Sam that night. “Why don’t you return to him?” Castiel suggested.

Inias noticed Castiel getting weak and he brought his other hand to Castiel’s arm to support him better. “Castiel, we should go,” he murmured in advice to his brother.

Castiel nodded in agreement. “Please, think about it,” he said to Gabriel, taking deep breaths.

“It was good to see you again.” Inias told to his older brother with a little smile before flying with Castiel back to Bobby’s house that had become the Winchesters’ house.

They returned to the living room where Dean, Sam and Balthazar were waiting for them to come back. Dean had been pacing around impatiently during the half hour Castiel was gone.

They appeared near the couch. “Sit,” Inias ordered to Castiel.

Castiel complied and sat on the couch. Only then Inias let go of his brother, breaking the protection spell. For a moment Castiel felt a bit dizzy and weak, and he gasped as he gripped the sweatshirt on his over his belly.

“Cas, what’s wrong?” Dean asked in worry and quickly passed by Inias and sat next to Castiel.

Sam and Balthazar also came closer.

“I’m fine.” Castiel told them.

“The trip was a bit exhausting, I believe.” Inias explained; he also felt a bit tired.

Balthazar sat on the couch’s arm, on the other side of Castiel, and put a hand around his brother’s shoulders to check his state. Castiel seemed to be getting better.

“So, did you find Gabriel?” Balthazar asked.

“Yes,” Castiel answered.

“And?” Sam asked, curious and hopeful.

“I don’t know. We talked to him, but he didn’t say if was coming back or not,” Castiel explained.

“I guess we’ll have to wait and see,” Dean concluded.

Balthazar was relieved and glad Gabriel hadn’t returned and he hoped he’d never return. “You should get some rest, Cassie.”

Castiel nodded and got up with Dean’s help; he didn’t need it, but Dean still grabbed his arm just in case.

“Then I guess I should go,” Inias said.

“Thank you for your help, Inias,” Castiel told him, grateful.

“Anytime you need it...” Inias nodded.

“Yeah, go back to your dear Samandriel,” Balthazar commented with a suggestive smirk that made Inias visibly uncomfortable. He chuckled a little, but then he put on a serious face. “Just so you know, you’re always welcomed here.”

“Thank you,” he said before leaving.

“Now Cassie, it’s time for your beauty sleep,” Balthazar joked and he lifted Castiel by the side, holding his back and legs.

As a reflex Castiel held himself to Balthazar, putting an arm around his shoulder. “I thought sleeping was meant for resting and not to make people beautiful,” he said, frowning in confusion.

Balthazar chuckled. “Oh, I missed you.” Balthazar squeezed Castiel a little as he kissed his cheek while Dean watched with an amused smile. Balthazar took him to the bedroom and laid him on the bed where Castiel rested for a while.

* * *

It was late and dark, and Sam was going to bed when he heard a soft sound in his room. “Hi, Sammy.”

Sam turned around. “Gabriel,” he said astonished and glad. “You’re back.” He didn’t hide the happiness in his voice nor kept himself from smiling.

“You know I can’t stay long away from you.” Gabriel walked closer to Sam, placed a hand on his chest and forcefully pushed Sam against a near wall.

Sam was confused and wanted to ask what was going on, but he didn’t have time to ask because Gabriel gripped his sweatshirt, pulled him down a little and locked his lips on his. Sam was surprised at first; in the first instant he tried to get away but Gabriel didn’t let him and then Sam let himself go into Gabriel’s kiss. Unconsciously, Sam grabbed the sides of Gabriel’s jacket and pulled him closer. Gabriel smiled under the kiss before pressing his tongue on Sam’s soft lips and when Sam let him in, Gabriel brought his arms around Sam’s neck.

Gabriel ran his fingers trough Sam’s soft hair and grabbed a hand full of them as they kissed, wet and deeply, to taste each other. Sam evolved the archangel in his arms, gripping him tight and lifting him up a little. Suddenly Gabriel jumped to Sam’s lap and somehow Sam managed to catch his legs that soon wrapped around the hunter’s waist. Their mouths detached for a moment because of the unexpected change and they stared into each other’s eyes, gasping hot breath. It didn’t last long, only a couple of seconds, but it seemed magical.

Sam changed their positions and now it was Gabriel who was leaning against the wall and Sam pressing on him, kissing him again passionately.

Sam woke up suddenly, taking a deep breath. He opened his eyes and he took a moment until he realized where he was; he was in the Impala, on the driver’s seat. He remembered he had gone to the supermarket and on his way home he had stopped on an isolated place... but he didn’t remember falling asleep. He had just stopped to watching the green nature and to clear his mind. It had been two days since Castiel had gone to talk to Gabriel and Sam was hoping and waiting for his return, but not the way he dreamed off.

Sam shivered, ashamed of the dream he had. Especially because it had affected him; his heart was still beating fast.

“Sweet dreams?” Gabriel suddenly appeared in the passenger’s seat, smiling.

Sam shuddered in surprised and looked at the archangel widely. Did Gabriel know about his dream?

“Don’t worry, Sammy. I don’t mind that you have wet dreams about me.” Gabriel’s smile was a mix of amusement and pleased.

Sam didn’t say anything, he didn’t know what to say; it was useless trying to deny it if Gabriel had seen his dream. Sam closed his eyes for a moment when he realized it. It had truly been a strange dream; Sam didn’t have that kind of dreams, this had been the only one.

Sam looked suspicious at Gabriel. “How did you know what I dreamed of?”

“I was just passing by and watched it.”

“Do you watch all my dreams?”

Gabriel thought Sam was upset, but he sounded more curious than upset. “A few,” he answered not a bit guilty for entering the hunter’s privacy.

“And just by chance, you had to see this one,” Sam said sarcastically. “It wasn’t my dream. You made me dream that dream!” For someone who had made him live the same day a hundred times and sent him a created TV universe, putting a dream in someone’s mind was very easy.

“Okay, okay, I admit. I put my finger on it, but I didn’t create it. We created it.” Sam looked confused. “It was a beta test. I just wanted to see how you’d react to a certain enticement. And I liked the way it turned out.” Gabriel smiled a little at the end.

“Just stop messing with me, Gabriel,” Sam said, tired of Gabriel’s games just for his entertainment. He looked away at the window on his side.

“I just wanted to tell you something.” Gabriel sounded serious.

“What?” Sam looked back at him.

Gabriel suddenly appeared sat on Sam’s lap. “That I’m head over heels in love with you.”

Sam looked a bit surprised, and wondered if Gabriel was being sincere or not. The thoughtful moment was interrupted when Gabriel kissed him, slow, gentle and lovingly. There was no way Gabriel was lying.

* * *

After a while Sam returned home. Dean was on the couch with the angels.

“Hey,” Sam greeted.

“Hey,” Dean replied. “What took you so long? Don’t tell me now you’re like those girls who spend hours shopping.”

“No.” Sam smiled a little at the comment. “I... I’ve met Gabriel.” Sam was unsure of how they would react.

Dean got up from the couch just like Balthazar who didn’t look pleased with the news.

“So, can he get in?” Sam asked. Castiel had already told Gabriel he could come back, but Sam wanted to be sure instead of Gabriel suddenly showing up in the house.

Dean didn’t know what to answer and he looked at Balthazar. Balthazar wanted to say no, he didn’t want to see Gabriel again, but Castiel got up and looked at him with pleading eyes. Balthazar didn’t like it, but he had promised to Castiel he would try to work with Gabriel. So he nodded to Castiel, who smiled with his decision. “Yes,” Castiel told Sam.

Right after that, Gabriel appeared in the house, close to Sam, and he looked at everyone in the house. Castiel had a little smile on his face and he seemed glad, Dean had an expression of indifference which was bad, Gabriel thought, but Balthazar, if looks could kill...

Gabriel walked to them casually. “Hey, your house, your rules. If I cross the line, you can kick me out,” he said to Balthazar.

Balthazar stood staring at him for a while, still with a cold expression. “I’ll be watching every move you make. One little mistake and you’ll go and you’ll never come back,” he said in a threatening way, but also agreeing with the conditions.

“Agreed,” Gabriel said, not feeling threatened.

“I’m glad you’re back, Gabriel,” Castiel told him, smiling. He was glad for seeing Gabriel was better since the last time he talked to him.

Gabriel smiled back at him. “But as not everyone is, I’m going to let you all get used to the idea of me being around.” Gabriel stepped away, intentioned to leave.

He got to the spot where he appeared in the house, next to Sam. “By the way,” he turned around. “Sammy and I are dating. But don’t worry Dean, I know; if I mess things up, you’ll deep-fry my wings.” He disappeared taking Sam with him.

“Wha-”Dean muttered in surprise and confusion. “Come back here, you son of a bitch!” He shouted, taking a step forward. “Gabriel!”

Balthazar was equally surprised, but Castiel smiled. Gabriel had been clever in dropping a bomb like that and leaving, letting Dean explode and possibly when he return, Dean would be a bit calmer.


	13. It's Christmas Time

As expected, when Sam and Gabriel returned, Dean started yelling at them, mostly threatening Gabriel in case he hurt his little brother. But to Sam’s surprise, Dean didn’t oppose or forbid their relationship, it would be pointless anyway, but Dean wasn’t very smart when it come to a personal matter, so this time Sam had to admit his brother acted correctly. Despite the death threats, Gabriel was not a bit affected by them.

After Dean saying everything he had to say to Gabriel, the place became quiet, but it didn’t mean it was better. In fact, in the silence, it became more evident Balthazar’s constant glare on Gabriel. Everyone noticed it and everyone tried to ignore it, especially Gabriel. They had made an agreement and only if Balthazar tried to act on his feelings against Gabriel, the others would intervene.

Almost a month had passed and fortunately that never happened, mainly because Sam and Gabriel started hunting again and they only stayed at home for a few days, so there wasn’t much contact between the angel brothers. On the hunts they found a few Leviathans, Sam and Gabriel weren’t exactly hunting them but when they spotted one, they killed it. On the days they were at home they recently went to a small room next to Dean’s bedroom that was full of old and dusty things Bobby kept over the years and no one had gone there to examine those things or to clean them. Dean didn’t know what they did there so often, so he decided to go take a look in the room but he wasn’t able to open the door. Using his powers, Gabriel had made the door impossible to open and when Dean found out about it, he wanted to force the archangel to open the door, but Sam stopped him, promising that they weren’t doing anything bad in there. Dean was curious, but he let it go.

Although Gabriel was mostly at the Winchester’s house during the day, he didn’t stay the night. He was a guest, Sam’s boyfriend, but he wasn’t family... yet.

It was December, almost Christmas, and Sam started talking in celebrating Christmas that year. Dean wasn’t very enthusiastic about it, he didn’t care about holidays and he wasn’t used to celebrate them, but hey, why not? The angels didn’t oppose to it; they even seemed more excited than Dean.

To Gabriel all holidays and parties were good since there were sweets, and Castiel seemed to be entertained with the decorations he and Balthazar put on the house. Sometimes Castiel asked Dean if a thing he wanted to use was traditional, since there are so many Christmas traditions in the world, and Dean simply told him use whatever he wanted. In the Christmas Eve, where everything was ready, Castiel called Dean to see the work he and Balthazar had done.

Dean looked around the living room, and it was amazing; there was a tree decorated with mostly red and golden baubles and ribbons, intermittent colourful lights, a few small white decorations in shape of stars as well as a bigger golden star on top of the tree. There were also white lights around the handrail of the stairs and suspended starts made with straw at the windows. A few cinnamon lighted candles aromatized the place.

“Do you like it?” Castiel asked, a bit uncertain of Dean’s answer.

“It’s awesome, Cas,” Dean said with a mesmerized smile, still standing at the entrance.

“You forgot one thing, Cassie.” Balthazar walked in by the other door holding something in his hand. “Something very important.”

“What?” Castiel asked confused.

Balthazar got closer to them and then he hung something on the door jamb. Dean smirked when he saw what it was while Castiel looked confused at the plant above his head. “A mistletoe? Why?” He looked at Balthazar, who was grinning like Dean.

“I can answer that,” Dean intruded. “To do this,” Dean suddenly put a hand on Castiel’s back, pulled him closer and kissed him gentle and passionately, caressing Castiel’s cheek softly. Instinctively, Castiel grabbed Dean’s shirt during the tender kiss.

When they pulled back, Castiel said “I still don’t understand the purpose of the mistletoe... but like it.”

Dean and Balthazar chuckled a little in amusement.

“It’s for good luck, Cas,” Dean explained.

“To me it’s just an excuse for a kiss.” Balthazar kissed Dean, the same way he had kissed Castiel. Dean was a bit surprised at first, but quickly he pulled the angel closer and kissed him back.

“Since when do you need an excuse to kiss someone?” Castiel pointed it out. He remembered the past times when he and Balthazar were together and Balthazar had the habit of being close and intimate with him in inappropriate places or situations. Although Castiel warned him the first times, Balthazar kept doing it.

Balthazar looked at him; Castiel honest tone had always amazed him. “Touché,” he said with a smirk. He grabbed Castiel’s arm and walked towards the couch pulling gently his brother with him. Balthazar sat on the couch and made Castiel sat on his lap turned to the side, and started to kiss him lovingly with his arms around Castiel’s pregnant belly. Castiel smiled a little as they made out for a while.

* * *

Sam was in the kitchen making a few desserts. Although they weren’t complicated, the kitchen was a bit messy with ingredients and used tools all over the place, and it made Sam look like he was very busy.

“You know I could just make it appear in a second, right?” Gabriel said as he watched Sam cooking at the table.

“Yes, I know. But it’s not the same thing.” Sam was fully aware of the archangel’s powers and he appreciated his offer to help. “Besides, I like baking these.”

Gabriel laughed a little.

Sam was sure if Dean heard him saying that he’d make fun of him for being ‘girly’. Gabriel probably thought the same. Or it was just the ironic realization of a hunter that had faced and killed many monsters, been in Hell and had stopped the Apocalypse was now putting his soul in making desserts for Christmas. Whatever the reason was, Sam ignored the laughter. “I thought you liked my desserts...” Sam pointed out.

“And I do,” Gabriel walked closer. “You make everything sweeter, Sammy.” Gabriel gently grabbed Sam’s apron and pulled him down a little to meet his lips in a tender kiss.

After a while they heard “Guys, stop that.” It was Dean.

“Oh, come on. We weren’t doing anything bad,” Gabriel said to Dean, upset. It hadn’t been the first time Dean had interrupted his and Sam’s little romantic moment.

“Hey, my house, my rules,” Dean replied with a victorious smile, and then left the kitchen.

“You-” Gabriel started muttering at Dean, preparing to insult him.

“Gabriel!” Sam interrupted him.

“I didn’t say anything.” Gabriel crossed his arms.

“But you were going to,” Sam explained him. “And that’s my job, right? To make sure you don’t cross the line, so they don’t make you leave.”

Gabriel appreciated and acknowledged Sam’s worry. “You know, even if they do make me leave, they can’t make me leave you. No one can,” he said truthfully looking into Sam’s eyes.

Sam smiled a little. He glanced at the door to check if no one was watching and then he kissed Gabriel gently.

Dean wasn’t really against Gabriel’s relationship with his brother, he just liked to mess with the tamed archangel. Gabriel had (sometimes seriously) messed with him several times, so now was time for payback.

* * *

Soon it was dinner time, and they ate at the kitchen table that was already cleaned just like the rest of the kitchen. The dinner was roasted turkey with mashed potatoes and vegetables, and a good wine; it was delicious. For dessert there was apple pie (obviously), fruit cake (which Gabriel complained about, because it wasn’t very sweet), pudding and some cookies. It was a very nice dinner, and everyone seemed happy; except maybe Balthazar whose Gabriel’s presence still bothered him. He spent the dinner mostly glaring at his older brother and only smiled occasionally a little to Castiel and Dean, but they knew Balthazar was enjoying most of the dinner.

After that, they went to the living room; they sat on the couch (except Gabriel because there was no space for him, so he sat on a chair next to the couch) and they turned on the television. There was an old movie passing on the TV that sometimes they watched it when they were kids, so they kept watching as they drank eggnog and ate some mixed nuts that Sam had put on a bowl. Gabriel didn’t like it much so he kept eating candies that he magically made appear.

Sam and Dean talked during the movie, trying to guess what was going to happen next and also remembering where and when they had watched that movie previously, many years ago. Castiel found it amusing the share of personal memories. Almost at the end of the movie Castiel started feeling tired, so he leaned to Balthazar and rested his head on Balthazar’s shoulder, who wrapped an arm around his back with a smile, and Castiel closed his eyes, listening to the soothing sound of Sam and Dean’s happy voices.

Only when the movie ended, Dean saw Castiel’s sleepy state next to him. He looked at his watch and it was indeed a bit late. But then Castiel opened his eyes, when he noticed the lack of noise.

“I guess it’s time to go to bed,” Dean commented, looking at Castiel.

“Can you wait a moment. I have something for you,” Sam said to his brother.

“Come on, Sam, we agreed in no gift exchange,” Dean complained. To him Christmas wasn’t about Jesus’ birth nor gifts and decorations, Christmas was about family and as long as Dean had his family around, it was a good Christmas. Not to mention he hadn’t bought anything for his brother.

“It’s not really a gift,” Sam corrected him.

Sam pulled a hand out of the pocket of his jacket and held it to Dean who opened his hand under Sam’s. Sam let a familiar necklace fall on Dean’s hand. Dean was surprised when he was the necklace Sam had gave him on a Christmas many years ago, that he had used every day until the day he threw it away.

“Where did you find it?” Dean asked with a small smile, still looking at the necklace in his hand.

Castiel and Balthazar moved closer to Dean to see what he was holding. Castiel smiled when he recognized the object.

“Where you left it,” Sam answered.

“You kept it this whole time?” Dean asked in realization and surprise.

“Yeah, but if you’re going to throw it away again, I’m still keeping it,” Sam warned.

Dean chuckled a little. “No.” He grabbed the necklace and put it on his neck with a smile. “Thanks, Sammy.”

“You’re welcome.”

There was a moment of a happy silence.

“Oh, there’s also another thing,” Gabriel said.

“What?” Dean asked confused and curious.

“I don’t feel like getting it here, so can we just go upstairs see it?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You’re such a lazy clown with wings...” he comment, without malice.

“Thank you, Dean. That’s probably the nicest thing you ever said to me.” Gabriel replied, clearly mocking.

They all got up and went upstairs. Dean thought the gift was in Sam’s bedroom but Gabriel leaded them to the interdicted room where Sam and Gabriel had been many times lately, doing God knows what.

“So this is what you’ve been doing for the last couple of weeks?” Dean asked.

“Yup,” Gabriel confirmed.

“We hope you all like it,” Sam said before opening the door.

Dean didn’t know exactly what the room was before but it was totally remodelled; it was a bedroom now, a nursery.

Dean walked in the illuminated place, as well as the angels, and they looked around the room. The walls were white, just like the fluffy carpet that covered the floor, and the crib was made of a light wood and had a patchwork duvet inside in shades of light blue and violet and the curtains had the same colours. There was also a small wardrobe and a chest of drawers in the same wood colour as the crib. The ceiling was blue with white stars and on a wall there was yellow sconce in the shape of a crescent moon, besides the white lamp in the middle of the ceiling.

“Wow,” Dean exhaled in amazement.

Castiel couldn’t verbalise anything, he just looked around the room, awestruck.

“And of course...” Gabriel lighted a UV light and turned off the ceiling light. “it’s protected.” Thousand of sigils were drawn all over the room in invisible ink, some of them Dean didn’t even recognize.

After contemplating the room they turned to each other.

“So, do you like it?” Sam asked, already knowing the answer by the happy look on Dean, Castiel and Balthazar’s face.

“Yeah-” Dean replied.

“It’s beautiful,” Balthazar added, looking at Sam with a grateful smile.

“Thanks, Sammy,” Dean hugged his brother.

At the same time Castiel did the same to Gabriel. “Thank you, Gabriel.”

Gabriel was surprised by the unexpected hug, but he hugged back his little brother. It had been many centuries since he had had any physical contact with any of his siblings, much less Castiel; his little brother that followed him around everywhere and used to smash into other angels when he still hadn’t much control of his wings, and Gabriel laughed at his clumsiness but eventually he and Balthazar taught him how to fly carefully. Times were different, but it felt good to remember that.

“You’re welcome, Cas,” Gabriel whispered with a smile. He glanced slightly at Balthazar and saw his brother was still smiling; it was a small smile, but good considering Gabriel had seen nothing but a glare from Balthazar.

“Okay, this is too awesome to don’t get a repay. So you get to ask me anything,” Dean told them, stepping away from Sam.

“Dean, we don’t want anything. We’re just glad you all liked it,” Sam said humbly.

“Sam, come on-”

“Actually... Can I ask for something?” Gabriel asked.

Dean was surprised; what could possibly a powerful archangel what from him? “What do you want?”

“Can I stay the night?” Clearly Gabriel was spending much time with Sam because Dean noticed a trace of puppy dog eyes in the archangel’s face.

Dean was thoughtful for a minute. “Alright,” he said and looked slightly to his lovers to see if they had anything so say, but there was no objection. “I guess you earned that. But you guys behave!” Dean warned, pointing a finger to Gabriel and Sam.

“Don’t worry, Dean. You won’t hear a thing,” Gabriel promised with a questionable smile.

Dean took a second to understand the obscene side of the sentence. “Wait. What do you mean-”

“Good night.” Gabriel winked and then disappeared, taking Sam with him.

“Gabriel!” Dean shouted to the air. He sighed and said in a low surrender voice, “It’s useless, isn't it?”

“Yes,” Balthazar answered.

Castiel got closer, grabbed his arm gently and showed him a little smile. “Let’s just go to bed then,” Dean said and kissed Castiel’s cheek.

They left the nursery of their future child and laid comfortably on their bed. It had been a wonderful Christmas, probably the best of Dean’s life, and the good thing was, it was not over yet.


	14. Seven Nation Army

The rest of the Christmas was good too, just like Dean’s birthday a month later. Dean had never liked holidays much, but now, it was the best.

Even with Gabriel’s sometimes annoying presence. Slowly they got more used to the rebel archangel. And since that night at Christmas, Gabriel spent most of the nights in the house when he and Sam weren’t hunting.

It was early February, which meant Castiel was at the beginning of the eighth month of pregnancy. And now the angel was completely human. Castiel felt a bit uncomfortable because of his big belly and sometimes he had some back pains. The baby moved more frequently, or Castiel felt him more, sometimes the baby even gave some painful kicks. Although the transition to the human state was progressive, Castiel still hadn’t adjusted to it very well and he sometimes he felt tired during the day.

Today was one of those days, so after lunch Castiel decided to take a nap on his bed, between several soft pillows and a warm blanket, cuddled with Dean (as comfortable as possible) and Balthazar sat next to him caressing his head soft and steadily.

At first, when Castiel lied down, the baby was moving restlessly. It was the third time the baby did that that day, moving continuously for about 15 minutes. It wasn’t usual and Castiel was getting a bit worried, although Balthazar told him he couldn’t sense anything wrong about the baby. Fortunately, after a while and a few gentle rubs on the belly from Dean, the baby calmed down and Castiel fell asleep.

About an hour later, Dean had almost fallen asleep too, while Balthazar kept stroking Castiel’s dark and soft hair. Then suddenly he stopped, motionless and in alert. After a short second, Balthazar got up and walked to the bedroom’s window.

Dean opened a sleepy eye when he felt a shift on the bed. He looked confused at the angel by the window.

“Dean.” Balthazar called, turning to the hunter, in a low voice (to don’t wake up Cas) but at the same time strangely demanding, concerned and anxious.

 Dean untangled himself gently from Castiel and then got closer to Balthazar. Dean looked outside the window where Balthazar was looking and he saw two men, far, partially hidden behind some trees.

“What are they?” Dean asked in a low voice. By Balthazar’s tone the strangers surely weren’t humans.

“Leviathans.” Dean looked instantly to Balthazar’s face and the angel was deadly serious. “And there’s more approaching,” Balthazar added.

Dean glanced back at Castiel, still sleeping, and then he pointed with his head towards the door, indication for them to get out of there. They went downstairs to the living room.

“Guys, I guess we have company.” Gabriel warned them, as he and Sam approached.

Both Sam and Gabriel looked worried. And so did Dean. “Yeah, we’ve noticed it.” Although Dean tried to sound calm. “How many?”

“Six. So far.” Gabriel replied.

There was a short moment of silence. They didn’t know what the Leviathans wanted, but surely it was nothing good and it would most likely end on a fight. And it was going to be a tough one.

“We’re going to get the weapons.” Sam said, and he and Gabriel left.

Then Dean quickly turned to Balthazar. “You’re gonna take Cas out of here.” He ordered, pointing a finger to the angel.

Balthazar stood quiet for a short moment. “...Dean. I don’t think that’s the best thing to do.”

“What? We need to get Cas to safety.” Dean pointed out.

“Yes,” Balthazar quickly agreed. “But where do I take him?” he asked. “The safest place is here. The moment Cas leaves this house, everyone will know about the baby. Angels, Demons, Leviathans and God know what more.” Besides, Balthazar didn’t know the spell Inias put on Castiel when they went to talk to Gabriel, and even if he did, it was too risky; Castiel was too vulnerable.

Dean sighed, frustrated. “So what then?” Dean asked worried. “Panic room?” he suggested.

Balthazar considered it for a moment and then he nodded, the kind of nod that’s almost a ‘no’. Balthazar didn’t like the idea of locking Castiel on the panic room, and neither did Dean, but it was necessary, it was for Castiel’s safety. It was one more protection... in case they failed to protect him.

Then they heard someone approaching. Castiel took the final steps of the stairs and walked to them, slow and sleepy. But when he noticed the worried faces of his lovers he opened his eyes wide. “What’s  happening?” he asked.

Dean and Balthazar glanced at each other and then Balthazar answered “It’s just some... unwanted visits.” He tried to sound like it was nothing serious.

Castiel looked confused.

“But this time it’s not me.” Gabriel added, partially joking, holding a black water-gun that could be mistaken by a real gun, and a machete. Behind him Sam was holding some weapons too.

“Who is it?” Castiel asked in a little scared tone, looking back at Dean and Balthazar.

They took a while to answer, only a couple of seconds, but to Castiel it seemed longer. “Leviathans,” Dean answered, in an inexpressive voice, not to alarm Castiel.

“Why are they here?” Castiel wanted to know the purpose of the monsters’ arrival. Maybe they wanted something from them, or maybe they were just there to kill them. Castiel gulped unconsciously.

“We don’t know,” Dean answered to the angel. “But we’re getting prepared for everything.”

They took Castiel to the panic room and sat him down on the old and squeaking bed joined to the cold iron wall. Dean put a grey blanket over the angel’s legs that covered a bit of his belly too. Dean noticed Castiel was tense, his hand tightly closed over his legs, and the angel looked at him with scared blue eyes.

“Don’t worry, Cas. You’re gonna be fine.” Dean assured him.

“It isn’t me I’m worried about, Dean.” the angel confessed sadly.

Dean stood staring at Castiel for a moment in realization.

“Come on, Cassie. I thought you had us in a better consideration.” Balthazar intervened with a light voice. “What happened to the great and honourable soldier?” he asked with a smirk.

Yes, those were the words Castiel often used to describe Balthazar. Castiel’s relaxed a bit, hearing the familiar words. And it was true, Castiel had witnessed it in the many times they fought together. If they looked really hard, they could see a little forced smile on Castiel’s lips.

But soon it faded, because despite his knowledge about Balthazar and Dean’s fighting skills (Sam and Gabriel’s too), he couldn’t help being worried and scared about his lovers’ fate. It isn’t easy to win a fight with such low resource of useful weapons...

“It’s going to be alright.” Balthazar said in a low voice and tried to sound as confident as possible. He bent down a little and kissed Castiel’s forehead as he passed a hand gently over Castiel’s belly, feeling their baby moving inside, also a bit anxious. Castiel leaned into Balthazar’s touch, with his head rising back, and then Balthazar kissed him on the mouth, soft and deeply.

When Balthazar backed away, Castiel looked at Dean.

“Whoever opens that door next,” Dean pointed to the panic room’s door. “you cover them in Borax, okay?” He handed Castiel a loaded water-gun.

Castiel grabbed the gun, nodded a little and then put the gun on the bed, next to him.

Dean put the machete he was holding next to water-gun next to Castiel. “Just in case...” he started, but he didn’t finish. There was not need to finish the sentence anyway, they all knew what he meant. If Castiel even had the need to use the machete, it meant Dean, Balthazar, Sam and Gabriel had failed to protect him. And it meant that they were probably dead.

Dean kissed Castiel gentle but hurried (the Leviathans were approaching), caressing the angel’s face. Then Dean and Balthazar left, locking the door. And Castiel was alone.

He looked down. Well, he wasn’t totally alone. He rubbed his belly, feeling the baby moving again restlessly. Castiel wondered if all the times the baby continuously moved that day, was a warning to what was happening.

* * *

Dean and Balthazar met with Sam and Gabriel in the living room. Sam and Dean got armed with water-guns full of Borax and machetes, Balthazar instead of a machete he had his angel blade and Gabriel only had the special sword to send the Leviathans to Purgatory (if he needed more weapons during the possible fight he could just make them appear out of nowhere).

By the window they saw four Leviathans getting close to the front door, but they knew there were more around. They stepped outside the house, meeting the four Leviathans. Two were women and two men, all dressed in suits.

“Is this the way you welcome a visitor?” One of the women commented confidently, looking at the hunters and angels well armed.

“The unwanted ones, you bet.” Dean replied harshly, taking a step forward. “So if I was you, I’d get the hell out of here.” He said in a threatening tone.

“Honestly, Dean, did that talk ever worked?” She pointed out, making fun of him. “Look, we’re not here to fight, we just came to talk.”

“I have no interest in talking to you,” Dean replied hostilely.

“Neither do I. But fortunately I didn’t come to talk to _you_.”

“Who did you come to talk to?” Sam asked.

“With our dear angel rescuer.”

Castiel.

Dean tried not to let his fear show. “Really? I thought he had died when you guys took a swim on the lake.”

“Drop the act, Dean. We know your darling Castiel is inside.”

“What makes you so sure of that?” Sam asked. He wondered how the Leviathans had known Castiel was alive and that he was with them. What else did they know...?

“We have our sources,” she said to Sam.

“You should find better sources.” Dean commented.

“Really? I don’t know, they said some pretty interesting things. Like Castiel’s alive, he became your angel boyfriend, which was expected, and - this was definitely not expected – you knocked him up.” She said to Dean. “Which explains why you haven’t been hunting us lately.” Everyone got terrified of the things the Leviathans knew, although they tried not to show any sign that what she said was true. “So, can we have a little chat with the angel now?”

She took a step forward, but Dean got in front of her holding up the machete in a threatening way. “One more step and you’re dead, bitch.”

The other Leviathans tensed up, ready to attack. But the woman stepped back a little, and so did the others. “None of us wants to start a fight here, but I have an important subject to talk with-”

“You can talk to us,” Balthazar said in strong voice, interrupting her. Although he just wanted to get rid of those monsters, he had to know what she wanted from Castiel.

She stared at Balthazar for a moment. “Fine,” she agreed. “Dick wants to offer you deal. We leave you alone, no more fights or deaths; if we casually meet on a street, we’ll just carry our own way like tolerant citizens. _But,_ we keep the little Nephilim when it is born.”

The angels and hunters looked widely in surprise and worry. Dean made a disgusted. “No way in hell. You’re not getting your hands on my child! Never!” he shouted with a threatening face.

“Let’s put this in another perspective; if you don’t accept the deal, we’ll spread the word that a new powerful, yet vulnerable, Nephilim is going to be brought into this world.” She said calmly. “Now imagine the amount of Demons, Angels, Vampires and other creatures all coming after the little baby.”

They all obviously tried their best not to imagine the horrible and scary possible future.

“Everyone will come after it. They’ll get a weapon capable of destroying world _and_ at the same time they bring down the most hated hunter. It’ll be Christmas!” She smiled. There was a moment of silence and then she made a serious face again. “So, do you want to reconsider the deal?”

Maybe she was right... but Dean’s decision was made. He glanced at Balthazar at his left, and then to Sam and Gabriel at his right; they all seemed to agree with Dean. “No. No deal. You’re not gonna take my child.” Dean said confidently and ready to fight for it to the end. “Over my dead body.”

“If you insist...” she said.

The other Leviathans got closer, ready to attack, but Gabriel made an unexpected move; he attacked first, he stabbed the Leviathan man in front of him with the special knife and pushed him away. Taking advantage of the moment where no one was able to do anything, Gabriel showed up behind the Leviathan that was in front of Sam and stabbed him too and pushed her to the other wounded Leviathan and when the first one exploded, he took the other with him to Purgatory.

But at that point no one was paying any attention, the remaining Leviathans attacked Dean and Balthazar and soon three more Leviathans appeared. After some struggle with the Leviathan, Balthazar managed to cut off his head with his angel blade. Another Leviathan showed up in front of him right away, and by the corner of an eye Balthazar saw other Leviathan passing, contouring the house, probably trying to find a window to get inside the house and go after Castiel.

Dean finally managed to cut off the Leviathan bitch’s head, after some confronts, and now he already had some bruises. When Balthazar finished with the Leviathan he was dealing with, he took a moment to look at the hunters and Gabriel that were all busy but not needing immediate help, so he went after the Leviathan he had seen running to the back of the house. Balthazar found the Leviathan getting inside the house by a broken window.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Balthazar grabbed the monster, pulled him outside and threw him on the ground, hard.

“Angel.” The Leviathan said with a disgusted look when he saw Balthazar, and gave him a glare. But he didn’t do anything else because Balthazar beheaded him, and in the cut off head there was a strange triumphant smile.

When Balthazar turned around he was surprised by other Leviathan who shoved his hand in Balthazar’s stomach. Balthazar let out a sound of pain as he felt the monster’s hand touching his Grace and he tried to hit the Leviathan with Borax but he wasn’t able to point the water-gun at him, so he let go of his weapons and grabbed the Leviathan’s arm and tried to push him away.

“You should know... Leviathan beats Angel.” The monster said with a pleased smile.

Dean had noticed Balthazar wasn’t next to him, but he still hadn’t had time to see where his angel was. Only when a Leviathan threw him away from the house, Dean saw, when he hit the ground, Balthazar being attacked by one of the Leviathans.

 _NO!_ Dean quickly got up, although his bruised and slightly bleeding body was sore because of the punches he had gotten, and he ran towards Balthazar, not caring if the Leviathan woman he was just fighting came after him. When Dean got closer, he threw Borax at the Leviathan and pushed him away from Balthazar before killing the son of a bitch.

Balthazar fell on the ground, weak, leaning against the house’s wall.

“Balthazar,” Dean said worriedly as he kneeled down next to the angel.

Balthazar was breathing fast and apparently painfully too, by the look on his face. Then Dean looked at the wound; there was black fluid from the Leviathan coming out of it, possibly mixed with a bit of red blood, and a faint blue light came from the angel’s body.

Balthazar could stay there, more monsters would come soon. “Let’s get you out of here.” Dean looked around to see if there were any monsters around and then he helped Balthazar getting up, putting the angel’s arm around his neck and lifted him as gentle as possible. Balthazar made some groans of pain, when he got up and all the way home, progressively getting louder.

“Gabriel, cover us!” Dean yelled when they got at the front of the house, so they could safely get inside.

Gabriel did his job well, and soon they got to the house’s protection. Dean sat Balthazar on the couch and Dean checked the angel again. After the loud and uncomfortable groan when he fell on the couch, Balthazar started to relax after being moved and the pain had increased substantially.

Dean tried to calm himself down after seeing his lover severely wounded. “Okay, what can we do to fix you?” he asked, focusing on what was important.

Balthazar didn’t say anything, probably it was hard for him to talk, or maybe there was nothing they could do to fix him.

Dean’s attention was driven to what was happening outside, when he heard a scream. It was low, but he recognized it came from Sam. Now what was he going to do? Help his brother, or help his lover?

“Go.” Balthazar murmured tiredly, making Dean to look back at him.

There was a moment of hesitation, but then... “Don’t leave.” Dean ordered, as he looked at the angel’s bright blue eyes, and pointed a finger to him.

Balthazar was about to laugh inside; where would he go in the state he was? But then he realised Dean hadn’t finish the sentence. What Dean meant was “Don’t leave me” or maybe “Don’t leave us.” Balthazar focused on the green and scared eyes in front of him. He nodded slightly and Dean kissed him suddenly, hard and passionate, full of fear but also with a tiny bit of hope.

Then Dean ran outside to see what had happened to his little brother. He found Sam on the ground, Gabriel crouched next to him, and a lot of bodies, heads and black goo around them. “Sam,” he called worried. Seeing his loved one hurt was definitely becoming too much for Dean to handle.

But then, Sam looked at him. “I’m fine, Dean.” Because Gabriel had just healed him. He got up and Dean checked on him to confirm his brother was definitely alright. “Is it over?” Sam asked.

They looked around and they didn’t see anyone. Gabriel searched for the presence of possible hidden Leviathans, but he didn’t sense anything. “Yeah, Sammy.” The archangel guaranteed.

Sam sighed in relieve. That meant they won. They had _won_ but Dean only felt that he was losing. “Is Balthazar alright?” Sam asked, remembering seeing Dean carrying him to the house.

Dean took a couple of seconds to answer, to admit the truth. “No.”

Dean went back inside the house, and Sam and Gabriel followed him. Balthazar was still in the same position, breading heavily, with a hand covering the wound from where dark fluid kept coming out and his sometimes got unfocused. He was far from alright, Sam noticed.

When Dean got close, Balthazar looked widely and expectantly at him, like questioning what had happened. “We’re safe,” Dean assured him.

Balthazar was glad to know that. Then he stared at Gabriel, who looked worried about his injured brother, and then he glanced discreetly at Dean. Gabriel understood the silent message.

“Then you should take Cas out of the panic room.” Gabriel said to Dean, reminding the hunter.

Dean went to the basement to release the angel, but on the way he thought, how was he going to tell Cas what happened to Balthazar? He was going to be devastated; Dean could already picture Castiel’s face. But he carried on.

When Dean got out of their sight, Sam looked down at Balthazar that trembling in pain. “There must be something we can do,” he said to Gabriel, hopeful.

“There is,” Gabriel admitted. “But...”

“Do it.” Balthazar forced to say as he grabbed Gabriel’s jacket sleeve tightly. He knew what had to be done... although it would be painful.

Gabriel looked surprised at Balthazar’s pleading look.

* * *

When Dean opened the door of the panic room, he was splashed with something. He frowned at first, but when he saw Castiel pointing a trembling gun at him, he smiled, glad for Castiel remembering what he had told him to do.

“Dean...?” Castiel asked in a hopeful low voice when he saw there was no reaction to the Borax.

“Yeah, angel” Dean got closer with a smile on his lips and Castiel quickly dropped the gun and ran to Dean’s arms.

Dean hugged the scared and trembling angel, caressing his hair while Castiel relaxed a bit in his arms. “The Leviathans are all gone,” Dean told him.

Then Castiel pulled back and looked closely at Dean, at the bruises on his face and imagined the others Dean surely had on the rest of his body.

“I’m fine, Cas” Dean assured him, watching Castiel’s distressed face. He kissed the angel gently to prove it, but Castiel still noticed a small trace of blood on Dean’s lips. Dean wished he had asked for Gabriel to fix him before he went to release Castiel.

“And Balthazar?” Castiel asked when they pulled away. “Is he okay?”

Dean should have expected that question, but he didn’t. Part of him wanted to say it was nothing serious, to protect Castiel from the truth, but he was going to find out soon it was a lie. How was he going to tell their lover had been attacked by a Leviathan and that was probably hanging between life and death now?

“Ahhh!” They head a scream. A scream from Balthazar.

They immediately rushed to the living room, but Castiel had some difficulty in moving, so he got a bit left behind, while Dean ran quickly. When Dean got closer, he saw Gabriel bent down on Balthazar with his hand full of the black fluid from the wound, and Balthazar with his head thrown back on the couches’ backrest, unconscious.

Rage and fear hit Dean, who rapidly grabbed Gabriel and pushed him away from Balthazar, furiously. “You son of a bitch! What did you do?!” Dean shouted angrily as he pushed Gabriel backwards until he hit a wall.

“Dean.” Sam tried to make his brother stop.

“I had to!” Gabriel explained while Dean gripped him tight with a death glare. “The Leviathan’s fluid was infecting him. He was dying!”

Castiel was at the entrance, completely still, watching Balthazar in shock. Then he walked in, slowly, almost in trance, with eyes focused on Balthazar. Sam saw Castiel getting close to the couch, and then he stopped, let out a trembling and desperate sight as his body shivered. No, it couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t lose Balthazar again.

Sam walked to Castiel and put a comforting hand on his back, rubbing it gently. “But now he’s going to be okay. _Right_?” Sam asked to Gabriel, alerting him and Dean to Castiel’s presence.

“Yes. He just needs to rest.” Gabriel confirmed.

Seeing Castiel, Dean let go of Gabriel and went to his lover. Sam backed away to let Dean comfort the poor angel. Dean pulled Castiel to him, hugging him tight and making him stop looking at Balthazar’s unconscious body. After a while, Castiel started crying on Dean’s shoulder and Dean kept holding him and telling Balthazar was going to be alright (to Castiel and to himself). But it wasn’t easy to believe when Castiel’s senses couldn’t find any sign of life in Balthazar; he couldn’t see or feel Balthazar’s warm grace anymore and by looking at him, Balthazar seemed dead.

When Castiel stopped crying, but still sobbing softly, he sat on the couch and grabbed Balthazar’s cold hand, feeling the slow and fainted heartbeats on his wrist. Dean sat next to Castiel, turned a bit to the side, and Castiel leaned his back on Dean’s chest. And they stood there, for hours, not bothering in eating or sleeping; Dean had his arms around Castiel’s belly, rubbing it gently, and Castiel stared at Balthazar’s wound, watching the blue light coming out of it, and waited for some change. A change that Castiel already knew what it was going to be; whatever was Balthazar’s fate, the light would disappear.


	15. Wake Up

Gabriel cleaned up the mess of bodies outside the house.

Hours passed, but Dean and Castiel refused to leave Balthazar’s side.

Night fell and Dean and Castiel hadn’t moved; Castiel was still holding Balthazar’s hand sadly, that was only warm because of Castiel’s tight grip, and Dean was holding Castiel, feeling their baby move from time to time, and sometimes Dean rested his chin on Castiel’s shoulder and kissed his neck when he felt the angel was close to cry again.

Sam looked at them worriedly from the kitchen. “We should get them out of there,” he whispered to Gabriel that was next to him. Staying constantly with Balthazar was making no good to Dean and Castiel.

“Hum, good luck with that...” he replied sarcastically. Knowing Dean and Castiel as he knew, which wasn’t very well, but the enough to know it was an impossible task, and deep inside so did Sam. He just wished he could do more to help; but that, they all wished.

Almost at 11pm Sam went to sleep, reluctant in leaving Dean and Castiel alone with Balthazar, but he was tired and Gabriel assured him he’d be in surveillance mode, keeping track of the three hurt lovers.

At midnight, Dean felt Castiel shifting more often, he noticed the angel was uncomfortable and probably tired too. “You should get some rest, Cas” Dean murmured to his ear.

Castiel shook his head; the light of Balthazar’s grace was still the same, there had been no change and Castiel needed to be sure Balthazar would be alright. Besides, Balthazar always had been by his side in the worst circumstances, Balthazar had always helped him, so Castiel couldn’t just leave him.

Dean said nothing else for a while, but Castiel kept shifting uncomfortably and possibly even in pain. Half hour later Dean couldn’t take it anymore, he couldn’t watch Castiel in pain any longer, so he stood up from the couch, a bit too fast for his aching and dormant legs for being in the same position for so long. Castiel looked up at him, in confusion and with a sudden fear of being left alone.

“Cas, there’s nothing we can to help him!” he said in a serious tone, perhaps a bit too harshly.

Of course Castiel knew there was nothing they could do to help Balthazar, but he had to believe that he was helping his brother just by staying at his side. And now Dean had taken that faith away from him.

For a second Dean regretted saying that when he saw Castiel was about to cry. He crouched next to him, looking into his teary blue eyes. “But you know what you can do? Take care of yourself. Take care of our baby.” Dean rested his hands on Castiel’s large belly. Castiel just stared at him for a while. “Just come to bed,” Dean pleaded, because he couldn’t watch his two angels hurt, and he grabbed Castiel’s hand that was holding Balthazar’s.

Castiel looked at Balthazar, still unconscious, then he looked back at Dean and nodded softly, looking down, as he let go of Balthazar’s hand but Dean immediately held it. Dean smiled, pleased by Castiel decision and then he helped Castiel getting up, gently. Part of Castiel still didn’t want to leave Balthazar, but Dean gave him a sympathetic kiss on his cheek and they went to the bedroom, slowly.

They lay down under the covers of the bed, Castiel snuggled on Dean as the hunter caressed his hair, like Balthazar used to do, and hummed ‘Hey, Jude’ from The Beatles. It took a while, but eventually Castiel fell asleep.

Dean knew he wasn’t going to sleep, he had only laid down to make Castiel feel comfortable and to help him sleep. But now Castiel was sleeping profoundly, so Dean gently moved away and got out of bed without waking Castiel, who remain sleeping peacefully. Dean returned to the living room, slightly hoping Balthazar would be better, but he was still the same. He went to the kitchen and prepared a glass of whiskey, then he took a sip as walked back, stopping in front of Balthazar.

“Come on, Balthy, you’ve got to wake up,” he pleaded in a low voice, watching the unconscious angel. Then unwarily he started thinking, what if Balthazar didn’t wake up...? The terrible and painful possibility made Dean shiver. When he returned to reality, he drank the rest of the whiskey, feeling the alcohol burning down the negative thoughts.

Dean walked around the house and drank two more glasses of whiskey.

* * *

Dean woke up to the feeling of someone kissing him. It was slow and gentle and there was a hand caressing his cheek, and Dean thought it was Castiel; sometimes the angel did that, and Dean loved it. But then, as Dean became more awake and moved his lips along with the kiss, Castiel pressed his tongue on Dean’s mouth and grabbed Dean’s hair, pulling him closer. And Dean realized something; it wasn’t Castiel.

Dean quickly opened his eyes wide and pulled away, to look at the person in front of him.

“Morning, sunshine.” Dean looked perplexed at Balthazar, smiling at him.

Then a wave of joy hit him for seeing those light blue eyes again; Dean smiled a little and grabbed Balthazar shirt and pulled him into another kiss. Dean held Balthazar’s face with his free hand and the angel put his arms around Dean’s neck while they kissed so deep and passionately that washed away all the sorrow from the previous day.

Then, suddenly, Dean pulled away again. “Wait, you’re okay?” he asked a bit breathless but still worried. He took a moment and looked at Balthazar’s body, sat on the couch next to him.

“I’m alive, so I guess that counts as okay,” Balthazar said while Dean inspected his wound, that was closed. “But I’m still healing.”

When Dean was sure Balthazar was alright, he got up from the couch suddenly. “Don’t you _ever_ do something like that again!” Dean said seriously, pointing a finger at him.

Balthazar smiled; the hunter’s concern was amusing, although the situation had been too deadly serious for him to be smiling like that. Balthazar also got up and simply hugged Dean, and Dean relaxed and hugged him too, clutching on the back of Balthazar’s jacket.

* * *

When Castiel woke up, he immediately noticed Dean wasn’t there. He felt better after sleeping, his (low) energy had been restored, but he felt a bit hungry, which was normal since he hadn’t eaten for about 15 hours. Castiel was sure it was no good for him or the baby, but he hadn’t been hungry before, his only worry was Balthazar.

After a while, he heard someone approaching and entering the room; he couldn’t see who it was because he was turned to the opposite side of the door, but he assumed it was Dean. He was comfortable in that position so he didn’t turn around. “How’s Balthazar?” he asked to Dean.

“Good as new, Cassie.”

Hearing Balthazar’s voice again made Castiel get up quickly, tossing the covers aside. He looked in awe at his brother for half a second and then he ran to him, a bit too fast because he started to feel a bit dizzy for a moment. But he didn’t care about it; he was happy for seeing his brother again and hugged Balthazar firmly. Castiel wrapped his arms around Balthazar’s neck tight, almost making it hard for Balthazar to breathe and his large belly pressed on Balthazar’s stomach where he had been wounded and it still hurt him a little.

Balthazar gasped in pain. “Easy, Cas” he patted on his brother’s back gently.

Noticing Balthazar’s discomfort, Castiel stepped back and looked into his eyes to make sure he was alright, still with his hands on his brother’s neck. Balthazar smirked at him, glad for being with little brother again, and then he kissed Castiel lovingly while he rubbed his sides. As they got closer, the kiss turned into a hug, more gentle but still strong.

“I’m glad you’re alright” Castiel murmured with his head on Balthazar’s shoulder.

“Oh, I still hadn’t notice that” he said ironically with a smile.

Dean watched the tender moment from the door entrance, with a smile on his lips. Castiel didn’t notice Dean, but Balthazar did.

“Hey, _voyeur_ ; stop staring and come here.” Balthazar ordered to Dean.

Dean got closer to his lovers, who opened some space between them for Dean. He put an arm around each angel’s lower back and pulled them all closer. He kissed Castiel, who he still hadn’t seen that morning, and the angel instinctively brought a hand up and grasped Dean’s sweatshirt. Balthazar kissed Dean’s cheek and Dean pulled away from Castiel.

He looked at Balthazar with a smirk and a questioning look. “Jealous?” he whispered to the angel’s ear and then he kissed Balthazar’s neck a few times and Balthazar hummed softly in pleasure.

The moment was interrupted the sound of Castiel’s stomach rumbling, asking for food. Dean and Balthazar looked at Castiel’s confused look of what that sound meant and they chuckled.

“I guess that’s our cue for getting breakfast” Dean commented and they went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Well, Dean did almost everything because Castiel wouldn’t let go of Balthazar and it was a bit hard to do something with Castiel constantly holding hand or arm. But after ten minutes they were already eating.

Not much time later, Sam appeared in the kitchen. “Balthazar,” he said in surprise when he saw the angel. “you’re awake.” It was so unexpected that Sam only managed to state the obvious. But then he smiled, glad for Balthazar being alive. “So, you’re good?”

“I was good until Cassie almost strangled me when he saw me.” Balthazar joked, glancing at his little brother next to him. Castiel didn’t find it funny, though, and he made an annoyed face.

Dean and Balthazar smiled at him and Sam chuckled, imagining Castiel’s happy face when he saw Balthazar.

“Well, I’m glad you’re awake, because if you weren’t, it was _me_ who’d be strangled” Gabriel said when he showed up. Balthazar didn’t understand what his brother meant, but then Gabriel looked at Dean.

“At the least,” Dean added with a serious tone.

Balthazar figured that Dean had blamed Gabriel for his unconscious state and if his state got permanent Dean would certainly try to kill him, although his brother had only helped him. Dean’s protectiveness was amusing; Balthazar was the angel, he was the one who was supposed to protect the hunter, and not the other way around. Balthazar smiled at his hunter.

Then he looked at Gabriel, who seemed genuinely relieved he was alright. “Thanks,” Balthazar said, surprising everyone but mostly Gabriel.

There wasn’t much sentiment in his words, only a bit of gratitude. But it was better than nothing; Gabriel didn’t think his brother could feel anything toward him besides hate and disappointment. So maybe, just maybe, one day, they could be brothers again, they way they used to be.

* * *

 

After a couple of days, Balthazar was fully recovered. Yet, Castiel didn’t leave Balthazar alone for one second. On a normal situation Balthazar wouldn’t complain having Castiel always close and cuddled on him, but the Leviathans were still out there and they were after Castiel and their baby, so they had to think of something to protect themselves, but it was best if Castiel wasn’t present. They hadn’t told the angel what the beasts wanted; in fact no one had mentioned the Leviathans again.

But in the afternoon, Balthazar managed to get away from Castiel while the pregnant angel napped on the bed. He went to the living room where the others were already discussion the subject.

“You think they already spread the word about the baby?” Dean asked worried to Gabriel.

“I think if the other monsters knew about the Nephilim’s existence, they would be here already,” he pointed out.

“That isn’t very reassuring, Gabe” Sam commented.

“No, no one else knows, and I don’t the Leviathans are going to tell anything. If they do, they’re going to have other players on the treasure hunt. So I guess the less publicity, the better. ”

It made Dean really uncomfortable hearing Gabriel talking about his child as a prize, but that was what his baby was to the monsters, just a thing for them to use and abuse the way they wanted. That thought made Dean sick.

“Oh, I’m gonna kill those bastards. Them and whoever tries to take my baby away!” Dean expressed his hatred a bit too loud.

“Shh,” Balthazar hushed to Dean. “Cas’ resting,” he informed.

“How the Leviathans found out anyway?” Sam wondered.

“I don’t know and I don’t really care. What I care about is finding a way to kill them before they come back.” Dean replied still with hate in his voice but also a bit of despair that turned his voice tone lower. He took a deep breath and then he thought about Sam’s question. No one else knew about the baby beside them. Except... “Do you think” he looked at Balthazar “your little brother could...”

“Inias? No.” Balthazar said quickly, defending him. “Never in his life.”

Dean nodded. He wasn’t really accusing the young angel, he actually thought the angel was kind of nice, he was just thinking... “It doesn’t matter. We need a plan!” Then Dean looked at Gabriel, “Can you make another Leaviathan- killing sword?”

“If I could, don’t you think I would have done it already?” the archangel replied. Dean sighed; another idea that went down the drain. “I don’t have all the ingredients... yet”.

“What do you need?” Dean asked. Perhaps they could still do something without the inexistent ingredients.

“Well, to make a sword is needed a bone of a righteous mortal... and the blood of two hybrids” Gabriel made a pause at the middle that seemed like he was remembering all the ingredients, but the truth was that he was finding a better way to say it.

“Okay. I guess the bone isn’t hard to find.” Dean commented. “And... hybrids?” he asked, confused of what Gabriel meant.

“It’s needed the blood of a Demon/Human hybrid...” Gabriel explained half of it.

“Like that kid, Jesse?” Sam remembered.

“Actually I think your blood would do.” Although Sam wasn’t a hybrid, he still had Demon blood mixed with his own almost since he was born. It was very likely it worked.

Sam wasn’t particularly pleased to know that, but at least it was good to know the Demon blood he had inside him could be useful for something good.

“And it’s also needed the blood of an Angel/Human hybrid” Gabriel finished.

“What?! No! You’re suggesting...” Dean started freaking out at mention of using his (still unborn) baby’s blood.

“I’m not suggesting anything. You asked, I answered.” Gabriel explained.

“Good, because that’s _not_ gonna happen!” Dean stated firmly.

After Dean getting apparently calmer, Balthazar said “So we’re back to square one.”  Balthazar knew from the start what Gabriel meant by ‘the blood of two hybrids’, and he could have intervened but he knew Dean would fight for their baby’s safety, although there wasn’t needed much blood for the sword.

“Another sword wouldn’t do much good against thousand of Leviathans, anyway” Sam commented.

“It was still better than nothing” Dean replied. “Isn’t there a sword already made?” he asked uncertainly.

He waited for Gabriel’s answer to be ‘These swords don’t grow on trees’ or something like that, but his answer was nothing like that.

“Actually...” hope built up in everyone’s mind. “there is. All archangels have one. But now I’m the only one left and I’m sure Mike, Luci and Raph didn’t just hide their weapons where everyone could find them.”

“But you still could try finding them, right?” Dean asked.

“It’s like finding a needle in a haystack,” he replied upset.

“But it’s still the best plan so far. So until we find a better one...”

Gabriel was about to complain again, but then Castiel appeared in the living room, still a bit sleepy. He came behind Balthazar and hugged him.

Balthazar shivered a little at the unexpected touch. “Cassie...” he turned around a bit, put an around his brother’s shoulders and brought him to his side, between him and Dean.

“Hey, sleeping beauty” Dean greeted with a smile and kissed Castiel’s cheek.

“What were you talking about?” Castiel asked, curious.

Everyone was taken aback by the sudden question and there was a moment of silence.

“It was just...” Dean didn’t know how much of the conversation Castiel heard. Then he saw a plate with a slice of pie on the table in front of the couch that he had actually prepared but he still hadn’t started eating. “Gabriel said this pie was awful” he picked up the plate. “So I dared him to find the best pie in the world.”

Dean stared at Castiel to see if he believed it, and apparently he did believe in his story made up five seconds ago. After all, it wasn’t the strangest thing; Dean and Gabriel were constantly arguing about desserts.

Dean looked at Gabriel. “So, go find it” he ordered.

Gabriel knew Dean wasn’t talking about the pie, he was talking about the sword again. Not having the chance to complain because of Castiel’s presence, he vanished without saying a word, but he still sent Dean an upset look.

Castiel didn’t say anything and Dean breathed in relieve that Castiel didn’t suspect a thing.

Sam and Balthazar shot him an unhappy knowing glance of who had just witnessed his lying skills; terrifyingly perfect. Dean wasn’t particularly proud of himself, but this time he had lied for a good reason; to shelter Castiel from the truth.

He put a bit of pie in his mouth. “How can someone say anything else about this pie except ‘delicious’?” Dean commented still with his mouth full of pie.

Castiel chuckled. Dean’s love for pie always amused him, mostly because he couldn’t understand it. Then Dean offered him a bit, and Castiel had to agree, the pie was actually very good.


	16. Cosmic Egg - Light and Love

Two days later, Gabriel still hadn’t found any of the weapons; well, he’d be God if he had found them in such a short time. To tell the truth they didn’t know if Gabriel had found them or not, he still hadn’t said anything, but they assumed if Gabriel had found something, he would have already told them.

One of the times Sam went to the kitchen that day, he saw through the window Gabriel outside, sat cross-legged on top of the Impala. It was strange...

“Has your angel boyfriend found a sword yet?” Dean asked in a low voice not to attract Castiel’s attention, who was sat on the couch.

Sam sent him a doubtful look and shrugged.

Then Dean saw the archangel outside too.

He went to talk to Gabriel and Sam went with him. At half way to the car, Dean shouted a warning, “Dude, if you screw with my car...”

Both Dean and Sam expected a usual smart-ass reply from the ex-trickster, but Gabriel didn’t say anything. In fact, he seemed like he hadn’t even heard what Dean said; he was in the same position, turned to the side, with legs crossed, eyes closed and a thoughtful expression. Oh, yes, and Sam could see his wings, the six big wings of caramel colour with shades of gold, all joined together forming a circle around Gabriel.

Dean couldn’t see the wings; only angels and mates (beings that shared deep bonds of love with) were sensitive enough to see them.

Sam had seen them before, he had touched the soft wings before, but this time the feathers seemed more compact to each others, like a shield.

When they got closer, Sam called in a soft voice “Gabe...” He put a hand on the archangel’s leg.

Gabriel stirred slightly when Sam invaded his personal space, trespassing the circle of wings. He opened his eyes and hid the wings inside his vessel.

“What were you doing?” Sam asked curious.

“Meditating,” he replied, uncrossing his legs and turning to the hunters.

“Meditating?” Dean repeated, confused. “Angels meditate?” That was new to him. Even if angels did meditate, Gabriel was the last angel Dean thought that would do it.

“When you have millions of years of memories, it takes some time and effort to find the one you want,” Gabriel explained.

“What memory were you looking for?” Sam asked.

“The one where Heaven was still peaceful and everyone got along, despite their differences,” Gabriel told him. “I had to go back a _lot_ of centuries.”

Dean made a confused expression and asked, “Why?”

Gabriel jump off the top of the Impala (which Dean was glad for that), “I’ve looked for my brothers’ weapons on the most likely places. By likely, I mean unlikely that the weapons were there. So I decided to go look for the weapon easiest to find. When you’re after something another people hid, what do you do?”

“You try to think like the person who hid it,” Sam said in realization.

“Precisely,” Gabriel agreed. “So I was remembering which of my brothers I knew better.”

“And who is?” Dean

“Lucifer,” Gabriel said. “Raphael was always out of the question; he was always a dick and I never understand him,” Gabriel explained, “And what’s the difference between Lucifer and the other angels? He didn’t trust Heaven. So if he hid the sword, he didn’t hide it in Heaven. My guess is that he hid the sword on Earth.”

“Can’t the sword also be in Hell?” Dean asked.

“Lucifer, letting powerful weapons where Demons could reach... Very unlikely.”

“Okay, so the sword is on Earth. Do you have any idea where?” Sam asked the archangel.

“Did you know that a few centuries ago there was a rumour that Lucifer had built crypts on Earth?”

“Lucifer has crypts?” Dean said in surprise.

“That is the rumour, and it’s likely to be true. If it is, I’m sure one of his followers must know where they are.”

“You wanna go after Demons?” Sam sounded a bit uncomfortable. “It’s just, we have enough trouble with the Leviathans, and now where gonna mess with Crowley’s demons too?” Surprisingly, they hadn’t heard from Crowley in months, and Sam wanted to keep it that way.

“I doubt whoever knows about the crypts is loyal to Crowley” Gabriel eased Sam’s worry.

“Okay, it sounds like a plan...” Dean concluded.

For the next few weeks Gabriel went after a few demons, playing his trickster’s trick on them to make them share where Lucifer’s crypts were. Unfortunately, that wasn’t as easy as he thought; the demons kept giving him wrong coordinates. At first he thought they were intentionally lying, but then he started thinking that maybe the demons didn’t know the true locations. So Gabriel had to go after another demon.

One night, when Gabriel returned home after another ‘meeting’ with a demon, he found Dean, Castiel and Balthazar on the couch watching TV.

“Good night, everyone,” he greeted enthusiastically for no especial reason; Gabriel was usual that way.

“Hey,” Dean replied. Balthazar nodded at him, but Castiel didn’t say anything; he only let out a low moan while he moved on the couch to look at Gabriel.

Sam, who had gone to the bathroom, went to Gabriel and kissed the angel’s lips gently for a few seconds.

Then Gabriel turned his attention to his younger brother that shifted uncomfortably between his lovers who tried their best to keep the pregnant angel pleased. “How are you feeling, Cas?”

Castiel looked at him. “Uhm, tired...” he replied in a low and weary voice, “And... large.” He looked down at his large belly and sighed.

Dean and Balthazar smirked at Castiel’s annoyance; it was quite amusing, although the angel was actually a bit sore.

“That’s natural,” Gabriel said, smiling. “After all, it’s only two weeks until the baby is born.”

“Already?!” Dean asked suddenly with his eyes wide opened, surprised and bit scared.

“Finally!” Castiel exhaled in relief, contrasting with Dean.

Balthazar chuckled at both of his lovers’ reactions.

“I guess I should have asked this earlier...” Dean made a pause, a bit afraid of the answer, “How is the baby going to come out?”

“Well, how do babies born when the traditional and natural way is... unavailable?”

“C-section?” Sam guessed. Gabriel nodded.

Dean didn’t what answer he was expecting, but he like much of that answer. “Doesn’t that like...” he frowned in discomfort, “Hurt, a lot?” He imagined Castiel’s belly being cut open... It sent a cold shiver down his spine.

“Yeah, usually births hurt a lot,” Gabriel replied in playful way, mocking with Dean. “But it this case, it won’t hurt more than a normal delivery. We can give Cas some anesthetics.”

“Will that work?” Sam asked, since Castiel was an angel and immune most of  things human-made..

“Technically right now he’s human, so yeah, it’ll work.”

Dean was a bit more relieved, but then a question popped up in his head; “And who’s gonna do the surgery?” Maybe they would need a doctor, Dean started thinking, but it would have to be a special doctor and...

“I will,” Gabriel said. Everyone looked suddenly at him. “If you all agree,” he felt the need to add.

“Do you know how to that?” Dean asked.

“Well, in one of my witness protection identities, I was a doctor,” Gabriel explained. “I made a few deliveries and caesarean procedures.”

Everyone kept staring at him.

“Really?” Sam asked in surprise and astonishment.

“Yeah. It was a new thing at the time, and after a few centuries of drinks and sex it gets kinda boring, so...” he explained casually.

“I never took you as a midwife, Gabriel...” Dean commented in a mocking tone.

Sam chuckled, seeing the archangel’s face; clearly not amused.

“I did,” Balthazar said in a serious tone, before Gabriel could reply. Everyone turned to him. “He was actually great with the new-created angels,” he explained. Balthazar didn’t remember much of the day Castiel was created, but he remembered the time Gabriel appeared to him and Castiel, carrying Inias in his arms, still irradiating hot waves from his recently forged grace, and showed them their new brother that would live with them. Gabriel was very good taking care of their younger brothers; Balthazar thought at the time. After Gabriel left, Balthazar’s thoughts about his older brother changed; but maybe Gabriel hadn’t changed much after all.

Whatever Gabriel was going to say to Dean, it vanished from his mind when he heard his brother’s unexpected kind words, and he smiled. Balthazar met his gaze for half a second and then he looked away; he had been angry at Gabriel for so many centuries that only a slight show of affection, almost unconscious, for his brother, felt strange.

Castiel noticed Balthazar’s emotional discomfort and he kissed his brother’s cheek tenderly.

“Okay, you’ll do the surgery,” Dean stated to Gabriel.

A few minutes later they all went to bed, Castiel was very tired and Dean and Balthazar went with him to keep him comfortable, while Sam and Gabriel snuggled together on Sam’s bed. After some time they were all sleeping, except Gabriel and Balthazar.

* * *

A week later, in the morning, Dean returned from a trip from the supermarket (where he took the chance to enjoy riding the Impala; it had been sometime he hadn’t driven her) and when he entered the house, his two angels were partially laid on the couch; Balthazar had his legs stretched at the couch’s length and he was leaned against the arm with a couple of pillows between the couch and his back to make it more comfortable, and Castiel was laid on top of him, turned to the side watching TV.

“Hey,” Dean greeted as he approached the angels behind the couch. He gave Balthazar a quick kiss and Castiel looked up to receive a kiss too, and Dean gladly gave it to him.

Then Dean looked at the TV. “What are you watching?” he asked as he went to the kitchen and dropped the bags on the table.

“I don’t know,” Balthazar replied. He wasn’t paying attention to the television, he was more focused on the show on top of him, sensing what his baby was doing, floating inside Castiel’s belly.

“I think it’s a movie,” Castiel said right after Balthazar. He hadn’t been watching it long enough to be sure. “I don’t know which.”

Dean returned to the living room and watched a bit of the movie. When he saw the three main characters he recognized the movie. “I know this movie,” Dean said casually. “It’s called ‘Charlie’s Angels’.”

Castiel looked at him with a frown and a thoughtful expression. Then he looked at the TV and he heard that someone, by a speaker phone, called the three women ‘angels’. “Those women are Angels?” Castiel asked in confusion because they didn’t look like angels to him, and he looked back at Dean.

Dean chuckled, understanding his lover’s confusion. “No, not _real_ angels. They’re like private detectives fighting the bad guys.” Dean explained.

Castiel nodded, showing a slight interest. “And who’s Charlie?”

Dean tried to remember; he hadn’t exactly watched the movie because of the story... “Charlie is like their boss; he gives them the assignments and stuff,” he paused, remembering of a detail. “But I think they never met him...”

Castiel tilted his head to the side. “So those women receive orders from someone they don’t know, and work for him?” Castiel couldn’t help to notice the similarities in the movie to his life.

“Yeah...” Dean replied.

Sam entered in the living room followed by Gabriel, hearing part of the conversation upon entering. “I didn’t know you were such a big fan.” Sam commented, mocking him.

“I’m not a fan.” Dean replied in a serious tone. But Sam’s grin didn’t disappear. “C’mon, three hot girls in short and tight clothes... Everyone likes to see that,” he tried to justify himself, but the cure was worse than the disease.

Dean met the glares his two angels were giving him, dark and judging, – suddenly their beautiful blue eyes turned terrifying- and if looks could kill... Dean had to admit he was a bit afraid; but only an idiot wouldn’t be. He knew his angels and he knew what they were capable of.  

“Obviously, not as hot as you” Dean smirked and winked at them.

He saw the angels’ faces softening, Castiel even blushed a little, and he knew he had emended it the right way.

“Behave, Dean,” Gabriel joked, patting his back and grinning at him. “Because we won’t be here to save your ass if my brothers decide to punish you. Even if we were, I wouldn’t help you,” he quickly added.

Dean was about to reply something offensive, but “Wait. You’re leaving?!” he asked. Then he noticed Sam was holding a bag.

Sam made a gesture with the head that told him to discus that matter in another place, so they left the living room. Fortunately Castiel was already focused on the movie and didn’t notice them stepping away.

“I have a new possible location of the sword,” Gabriel replied to Dean. “We’re going to check it out.”

“But.. the baby is supposed to born this week!” Dean said in worried tone.

“Relax, Dean. By my counts there are still a few days until the birth. We’ll be back before that,” Gabriel tried to ease his mind. He and Sam were only planning on being out for a couple of days; the location Gabriel had was old and the town where it was had changed over the decades, so they still had to find the current location.

“But, it can still be born earlier, right?” Dean asked, still worried.

Gabriel didn’t know much about the Nephilims’ birth, but it’s supposed to be like a human childbirth. So, yes, the baby could be born before time, but that information would only make Dean even more stressed.

Sam put a tranquilizing hand on Dean’s shoulder. “If that happens, just call Gabriel. Right?” he looked at the archangel.

“Right,” he agreed with a smile.

Dean sighed. The childbirth made him nervous, and now a bit fearful too because Gabriel wouldn’t be there if something wrong happened.

Sam and Gabriel left, looking for another Leviathan-killing knife, but to Castiel they only went on another hunt nearby.

* * *

About an hour later, Dean heard Castiel and Balthazar talking on the couch, but it was Castiel’s upset and a bit angry tone that got his attention. He went to them, to see what had happened. When he got there they were no longer laid down, the angels were sat on the couch.

“Cas, chill out,” Balthazar said. “You do realize I have no idea what you’re talking about, right?”

“What’s going on?” Dean asked when he got closer, looking between the angels.

“I don’t know,” Balthazar said in his defence. “Ask Cas,” he pointed at his brother.

Dean looked at Castiel and the angel did look upset.

“I did not like the movie!” He crossed his arms over his large belly.

Dean chucked; all that fuss because of a movie? “Well, Cas, it isn’t exactly the best movie of all times...” Dean commented.

“But... I thought the Angels were going to meet Charlie,” Castiel complained to Dean. “And they almost _did_. And I guess the redheaded woman did see him... And then the movie ended!” He unwarily raised his arms.

Obviously Castiel had been too caught up to the movie.

Dean chuckled. “I guess tantrums about movies it’s a thing that runs in the family...” he glanced at Balthazar, remembering how Balthazar hated the ‘Titanic’.

“Forget it, Cas. It’s just a movie...” Dean sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around the angel’s shoulders.

Yes, it had been just a movie, but Castiel had partially identified himself with the main characters; in following orders of someone unknown and having the curiosity and hope in meeting them. He had expected that the outcome in the movie had been different than the one in his life.

“Some things weren’t meant to be revealed” Balthazar told him, now understanding his brother’s feelings.

* * *

It was early morning, about 6am, when Castiel woke up to the feeling of an uncomfortable pain in his stomach. He wasn’t alarmed, it wasn’t the first time that happened. Sometimes when he slept on a wrong position he woke up feeling some kind of ache. He gently moved to the other side, getting away from Balthazar’s embrace, and rubbed his belly; it was usually the enough to make the pain fade. But that time, it didn’t work; in fact, the pain seemed to become stronger. So Castiel sat on the bed and stood a while supporting himself with his two hands pressed on the mattress, breathing, waiting for the pain to go away...

But it didn’t, and Castiel sat properly and leaned against the cold wall. That wasn’t the ache he sometimes felt, it was something different, some kind of pain he hadn’t felt before.

Suddenly he felt a sharp ache on his stomach and instinctively bent over and put a hand on his belly as he gasped in pain.

Sensing something was wrong, Balthazar woke up. “Cas?” He said when he saw his little brother’s expression of pain and he sat up next to him.

Balthazar put an arm around Castiel’s back in a comforting way, although he didn’t know what was wrong.

“It hurts,” Castiel said, looking at his brother. The pain was diminishing and he was trying to regulate his breathing, but somehow he knew the pain would be back soon.

Balthazar rested a hand on Castiel’s belly, next to his brother’s hand. He closed his eyes and concentrated himself, focusing on what was happening inside Castiel. The baby was moving, kicking, but Castiel could not realize it because his abdominal muscles were contracting.

Balthazar opened his eyes suddenly, realizing of what it meant. “Looks like the baby’s ready to come into the world.” Although he wasn’t a doctor, he was somehow sure of it. Maybe because he thought he had sensed his baby saying it to him.

Castiel felt another jolt of pain, and he hissed and shuddered. When the pain increased, Castiel quickly grabbed Balthazar’s hand (that was still over his belly) tightly and let out a whimper.

Holding back Castiel’s hand, Balthazar whispered in a soothing voice “Just breathe, Cassie.”

He saw Castiel trying to keep a steady and constant breathing, but Balthazar also saw a slight fear starting to rise. “Everything will go well,” he assured to Castiel.

The pain reached its peak and Castiel clutched his brother’s hand and moaned, louder than he was expecting.

That was enough to wake up Dean, and when he saw his angels holding on each other, he knew something was happening. He sat up, and then he noticed Castiel was whining and stirring in pain. “What’s wrong?!” He asked in worried, wide eyed and his mouth half open.  

Balthazar met his eyes and said in a calm voice “The baby is going to be born. Now.”

“What?!” Dean said, getting up on his knees, suddenly surprised and scared and worried.

He looked at Castiel again. The angel was still visibly in pain, breathing heavily and stirring in Balthazar’s arms; Balthazar kissed his brother’s cheek gently.

“What do we do?” Dean asked, mostly to himself. He just couldn’t watch Castiel hurt... The he remembered something. “Gabriel!” Dean shouted to the air, calling the archangel.

After some seconds, Castiel’s ache diminished and the angel started relaxing a little.

Dean, who couldn’t take his eyes off of Castiel, noticed the change. “How are you feeling?” he asked concerned, and he went closer to Castiel.

Castiel’s eyes looked at him. “A bit better,” he showed a small forced smile.

But somehow that didn’t comfort Dean, and he gave Castiel a soft kiss on his lips.

There was a moment in which the pain was completely gone, but soon it returned. Castiel started gasping and trembling again, as he unconsciously let out soft painful sounds.

Seeing Castiel in agony again, Dean shouted again “Gabriel! Come here, you son of a bitch!” It had only passed a minute since Dean had called him, but for an angel, it was too long.

“Alright. I’m here.” Gabriel showed up with Sam. “No need to insult me.”

Immediately, Sam and Gabriel realized why Dean had called. “Okay, Cas,” Gabriel looked at his little brother, “You have get up and take off your shirt, okay?”

Still dealing with the sharp ache, Castiel nodded, but he wasn’t able to move right away. Only after a while, when the pain decreased again, he got up, slowly and with Balthazar’s help.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the bed was made and covered by a thin plastic sheet. When he looked at Castiel again, he was already shirtless and he could see the baby moving, deforming his belly. “Sit,” Gabriel told him, and Castiel complied. Then Gabriel gave him an anaesthesia on his back. “Okay, now lie down.”

Castiel laid down, turned up with a pillow under his head. Dean sat on the bed, next to Castiel’s head, while Balthazar stood standing on the other side. They waited for the anaesthesia to take effect and for Castiel to feel numb, but conscious.

“Ready?” Gabriel asked, holding a scalpel in his hand. He had disposable gloves on both hands.

The question was meant for Castiel. “Yes,” he answered, nodding with conviction, although he was a bit nervous. Dean unconsciously shook his head. He was more than nervous; he was stressed, a bit afraid something could go wrong. In short, he was practically freaking out inside. Balthazar was also anxious, but he tried to be calm, just like Sam that was standing next to Gabriel holding a towel to receive the newborn.

Gabriel nodded and slowly he started making a horizontal cut on Castiel’s low abdomen. Castiel groaned and Gabriel stopped at the middle. The anaesthesia had taken effect, so Castiel wasn’t supposed to feel any pain...  but he did. Gabriel was confused for a moment, but then he remembered Castiel was still an angel. There was probably part of him that the anaesthesia didn’t affect.

But there was nothing else he could do to help Castiel with the pain. So he looked at Castiel and asked, “Are you okay there, Cas?”

Castiel nodded at him, telling him to continue.

“No,” Balthazar put a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, stopping him from proceeding.

Gabriel met his fearful eyes. Balthazar had promised to himself to always protect his little brother from every pain.

 _There’s nothing else I can do._ Gabriel told his brother by telepathy. _The best thing I can do is to finish this as soon as possible._

There was a moment of doubt in Balthazar’s eyes, but then he let go of Gabriel.

Gabriel looked back at Castiel. “Try to be still,” he told him.

Balthazar gave Dean a look, and a message: _Distract him._

Dean grabbed Castiel’s arm, pressing it gently to the bed to stop Castiel from potentially moving. Then he appeared in Castiel’s sight, shielding him from what Gabriel was going to do. “Hey, love” Dean showed him a smile. “Things back here aren’t much fun, so focus on me.”

Castiel kept staring at Dean’s eyes while Gabriel finished the cut. Castiel moaned and tried to move away, but Dean and Balthazar held him, strong but gently.

Gabriel put his hand a bit inside the cut and he felt the baby’s head. After cutting a few small things, the baby slid to his hand, taken by crystalline water.

Dean wasn’t seeing what was happening and neither was Castiel. Only when they heard a cry, Dean turned behind and, he and Castiel saw Gabriel holding their baby. Dean looked in awe at the baby, he couldn’t take his eyes off the crying baby. Well, to tell the truth, no one could, everyone was staring at the baby; even Castiel momentarily forgot about the pain he was feeling.

Holding the baby in one hand, Gabriel cleaned it from the stains of Castiel’s blood, as he touched Castiel’s stomach at the same time, healing him, cleaning him, and breaking the remaining physical connection between him and the baby. The baby cried a little louder; not in pain, but at the loss of connection to its progenitor.

Gabriel looked at the baby and smiled. “Congratulations, it’s a girl,” he said as he handed her to Sam who wrapped the baby in a fluffy towel.

Balthazar smiled; he looked at Dean and Castiel who were both grinning. He almost couldn’t believe it, when Sam gave him the baby, that he was holding his tinny newborn daughter in his arms. She had a rosy skin and little brown thin hair. She was still crying a little and Balthazar rocked her gently.

Castiel sat up on the bed gently and looked up to see better his daughter. Although he was healed and looked like he had never been pregnant, he felt a bit sore.

Balthazar looked at Castiel and his eyes were pleading enthusiastically ‘Give it to me! Give it to me!’. So Balthazar handed him the baby that Castiel received with a big smile, and gave him a quick kiss. The baby calmed down in Castiel’s arms and then stopped crying completely. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes, that were light grey.

“Hey, baby girl” Dean said, smiling at her.

She seemed to look at Dean and she made a little noise; no one knew what it meant, or even if she could see Dean, but it didn’t really mattered. Everyone was happy.

“So, what are you going to call her?” Sam asked, looking in adoration at his niece.

Castiel and Balthazar looked at Dean, then they looked at each other briefly and answered in unison, “Mary.”

They looked at Dean again. “I like it,” he said, smiling. Castiel and Balthazar already knew Dean liked it, for obvious reasons. That was why they had chosen the name.

“Hey, she’s your kid, but... I think Ethel suits her,” Gabriel suggested. He didn’t have the bloody gloves anymore; in fact, the whole room was clean.

The other angels looked at him, considering it. _Ethel_ means noble; someone who has good qualities. Instead of what was expected, comparing to the other Nephilins that were twisted and evil, this baby girl had a noble spirit. More than that; Gabriel could see pureness in her. She was just a warm and cuddly little ball of light and love.

The angels seemed to like the suggestion. “Humm, Mary Ethel?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah, it has a nice ring to it” Dean replied. Besides, _Ethel_ sounded a bit like an angel’s name, so the name was kind of perfect for her; part human and part angel.

They stood a while, in silence, watching in adoration the little Mary Ethel Winchester sleep, everyone with dumb smiles on they’re faces.

Then Castiel shifted a little; besides sore and uncomfortable, he also felt a bit tired, although he had just woken up half hour ago. “You should rest.” Gabriel advised him.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, looking at Castiel. “We’ll take care of our little girl.” He kissed Castiel, and then he grabbed the wrapped baby that continued to sleep peacefully.

Castiel lied down and Balthazar covered him with a blanket. Crouched next to the bed, Balthazar whispered, “Sleep well, my angel”, as he caressed Castiel’s hair. Castiel closed his eyes, feeling Balthazar’s familiar soothing caress. He kissed Castiel’s forehead, and they all left the room, leaving the no-longer-pregnant angel to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I had help from my beta, Lilith (demons-for-the-needy on tumblr).
> 
> By the way, if anyone's interested, my tumblr is maggy-supernaturalist17.


	17. Bonding

That day had started to be a cloudy and windy day, but somehow it had turned into a sunny day. Not very warm though; after all, it was only the last days of March.

Dean was in the kitchen, holding his daughter that slept in his arms. He had just feed the baby that had born two hours ago. 

Suddenly he felt someone behind him, that placed the hands on his hips and kissed his neck. For a second Dean thought it was Balthazar, but the angel wasn’t so gentle, especially now that he was excited because of the baby. So, there was only another option.

Dean turned his head to the side and he saw Castiel appear in his line of sight. The angel walked around Dean and he was wearing jeans and a blue sweater.

“How’s Mary?” Castiel asked, looking at the baby girl that was clothed with a light purple sleepsuit and wrapped in a cream blanket.

“Awesome,” he replied with a smile. “Always sleeping; just cry a little when she’s hungry...”

Castiel nodded, pleased.

“Cassie!” Castiel was grabbed from behind by his enthusiastic brother. He gasped a little at Balthazar’s tight grip on his chest and stomach, but he wasn’t hurting him. Castiel tried to get away, but Balthazar walked back and pulled his along.

“Balthazar!” Castiel protested, but Balthazar didn’t care and nuzzled on his brother’s neck.

“Don’t get me wrong, I loved when you had a big round and totally sexy belly, but I really missed the touch of your warm grace,” Balthazar whispered to his ear and kissed his little brother’s neck, making him blush a bit. Balthazar could see Castiel had his powers back and his grace brighter than ever.

Finally he loosened the grip, but only to make Castiel turn around and look at him. “I love it,” Balthazar continued, seeing his brother’s grace and feeling its familiar heat. Balthazar pressed him between himself and the nearest wall, to get as close as humanly possible to the missed grace. “I love you,” he whispered and kissed Castiel’s neck again, a bit harder than the last time.

Castiel unconsciously closed his eyes and let out a low moan that no one could determine if it was a sound of protest of pleasure. “Yes, I know. You’ve been telling me that for centuries,” Castiel replied, with his hands resting on Balthazar’s shoulder, but not pushing him away.

Dean watched the scene with an amused grin.

“Well, I always like to remind you...” Balthazar looked at Castiel’s eyes for a brief second before kissing his dear lover, slow, deep and passionately.

Castiel wrapped his hand around Balthazar’s neck and let himself enjoy the kisses and the tight embrace.

“You do know that there are more people in this house, right?” Gabriel complained as he walked in, followed by Sam.

Castiel pushed Balthazar away, feeling a bit embarrassed for caught and realizing that Gabriel was right. Balthazar just sighed in frustration for his older brother interruption.

“Shut up, Gabriel.” Dean complained, knowing the archangel was just messing with them.

“We just came to see if Cas was okay,” Sam intervened to change the subject.

“Actually, I was the one who came check on Cas, who I can see is more than alright,” Gabriel sent him a suggestive glance. “Sam just couldn’t stay away of his niece,” he pointed it out, looking at Sam as he walked towards Dean holding Mary.

Sam turned to him. “Can anyone stay away from this sweet baby for long?” he replied, unaffected by Gabriel’s comment.

Dean smirked, looking down at his daughter still sleeping and noticing how right Sam was. Castiel and Balthazar also got closer to look at the adorable baby.

“What is this? Jesus’ Birth 2.0?” Gabriel joked with a grin, watching the four men surrounding the newborn.

Sam chuckled lowly and Dean replied with a proud smirk “No. My daughter’s birth is much more important.” At least it was for him.

“Our daughter,” Balthazar corrected. “Don’t keep all the credits to yourself.” He was only messing with Dean, because the truth was he actually liked the possessive and protective way Dean talked.

Dean glanced at Balthazar with a smile. “Course not, angel.” He gave him a quick kiss.

Then Dean handed baby Mary to Castiel, who only had her in his arms for a short couple of minutes and was dying to having her close to him again.

“Let’s hope it doesn’t bring so many people around...”

* * *

For the rest of the day, Mary was the centre of everyone’s attention. Although she was mostly quiet, mostly sleeping and they could lay her down on her crib for a while, there was always someone that wouldn’t mind holding her. Only at the end of the day, right before Sam and Dean went to bed, they put her in the crib in the nursery Sam and Gabriel had made for her. Everyone said good night to the sweet baby and then they went to lie down.

An hour later Dean was sleeping, but Castiel and Balthazar were awake, sat on the bed, Castiel between Balthazar’s legs, and they were both in alert to any sound their daughter made in the next room. They let her sleep in her own room to see if she was alright with being some time alone, and so far it seemed to be indifferent to her if she was alone or surrounded by her family. Although Mary was fine, Castiel just wanted to be close to her again.

Balthazar could feel his brother’s desire. Maybe because he also wanted to go back to their daughter, to see her at least. “Let’s go,” he said to Castiel before teleport them to the nursery.

They appeared right next to the crib where Mary Ethel slept peacefully. They smiled instantly when they saw her, Balthazar still hugging his brother from behind and peeking over his shoulder. For the rest of the night they stood watching over her. They only picked her up when she started to stir uncomfortably, asking for food.

At 7 am the sun started to rise; Balthazar noticed it, looking through the window as he finished feeding his daughter again. After tucking Mary back in the crib, Balthazar turned to Castiel. “Why don’t we go out a little?” he suggested. “You’ve been stuck here for some time, Cassie.” Of course, time is relative. For angels that had lived millenniums, 9 months was nothing and it hadn’t exactly been some boring and unpleasant time Castiel passed with his lovers. When they were younger, he and Balthazar also used to spend some time alone in their special place in Heaven, for a couple of months. “I know of a nice place we can watch the sunrise, darling.”

Castiel had to admit he missed the outdoors a little. “That sounds enjoyable.” He smiled and gave Balthazar a short and sweet kiss for the interesting and appealing proposal.

They went back to their room and quietly changed the sleeping clothes to some more appropriate. Balthazar put on his usual clothes but Castiel preferred jeans and Dean’s sweatshirt. Just in case Dean woke up while they were gone, which was unlikely, Castiel left a note on the nightstand table closer to Dean.

They walked out the house into cold breeze and under the grey and slightly foggy sky. It wasn’t particularly unpleasant, but Castiel felt strange when he left the house. He felt a bit anxious... and worried... But that wasn’t the main part. There was something more, something new that Castiel had never felt before.

Balthazar grabbed Castiel’s hand, perhaps sensing his distress, or maybe just because he liked holding his lover’s hand and entwine their fingers together. Castiel ignored the strange feeling and let Balthazar take him to the special place to watch the sunrise that was already starting. But during teleporting trip, Castiel suddenly pulled Balthazar’s hand forcefully and made them stop, almost at the town’s frontier.

Balthazar looked at his brother to ask why he had stopped, especially in the middle of a road, but fortunately there were no cars passing by. He was surprised when he noticed Castiel slightly bent with an arm pressed against his chest and breathing heavily.

“Cas, what’s wrong?” he asked worriedly, steeping in front of him to check him better. “Are you hurt?”

“I... I don’t know,” he answered with scared look. He didn’t know what was happening; he didn’t know what he was feeling. It just seemed like the emotional discomfort he was feeling when he left the house quickly turned into a physical pain. And yet, it wasn’t so physical. There was nothing wrong with him or his vessel, and if there was he’d just fix it; he was an angel again. The source of the odd pain was in his grace, it seemed like it was burning.

Balthazar touched Castiel’s face, comforting him as best as he could. He had checked his brother, but he didn’t find a reason for Castiel being like that.

Castiel didn’t know either. But he knew one thing... “We have to go back,” he said to Balthazar suddenly. Castiel had the thought and urge to go back to the house. So they went.

They appeared in the living room where Dean was carrying Mary that cried loudly in his arms, louder than they ever heard her cry.

Dean was a bit surprised by their unexpected appearance, but what he noticed was the worried way his angels looked at their daughter. “I guess she’s really hungry...” Dean commented jokingly, taking a couple of steps towards the kitchen.

Although Dean’s assumption was plausible, it was wrong; Balthazar had just fed her 10 minutes ago. Looking at his daughter, Castiel suddenly realized the reason of the desperate need to return. He quickly walked towards Dean, ignoring the strange feeling and pain in his grace, and grabbed little Mary, a bit rougher than he intended.

Dean stared at him, startled by the fast and protective movement, and noticed the scared and hurt look on Castiel’s face. “Cas, you’re okay?” he asked concerned, touching Castiel’s arm gently.

Castiel took his eyes of his daughter and looked at Dean, trying to control his fast breathing. “I’m getting better.” He realized that whatever he was feeling was slowly diminishing its intensity. Mary’s cries also became lower.

Sam and Gabriel went downstairs attracted by Mary’s incessant cries. “Is everything alright?” Sam asked in worry.

Gabriel unconsciously used all his senses to determine what was happening. His attention was obviously drawn to his younger brother and newborn niece, and soon he found out the problem. He took a step forward. “Calm down, Cas,” he said in a calming voice. “What you’re feeling is totally natural.”

Castiel looked confused at his brother; Gabriel talked like he knew that strange feeling and understood it.

“You know what’s happening?” Balthazar asked, also confused because he hadn’t been able to find the source of Castiel’s distress and pain.

“Enough!” Dean shouted suddenly. “Can someone tell what the hell is going on?!”

Mary stopped crying momentarily when she heard her father’s abrupt loud voice so close to her, but then she started crying louder again. “Sorry, baby girl,” Dean said in a soft voice, caressing a gentle hand over her head. Somehow Mary became quieter until she was just whimpering.

“Well,” Gabriel started. “My guess is, Cas and Balthy went on a potentially romantic trip but then Cas started having some unexplainable pain and they returned, correct?” he asked to his brothers.

“Yes,” Balthazar replied, putting a supporting hand on Castiel’s back. “We were gone no more than two minutes.”

Gabriel noticed the worried way Dean looked at Castiel. “Don’t worry. It’s alright. It’s natural.” He tried to reassure everyone.

“There’s nothing natural in people getting sudden pains, Gabriel.” Dean replied upset, demanding an explanation for what was happening.

“I guess I should’ve mentioned this earlier...” Gabriel muttered in a low voice. “Well, during gestation Nephilims create deep bonds with the progenitors, where there’s transference of love. After the birth these strong emotional links allow the babies feel the progenitors’ presence, and feel safe in bad and scary world.”

“So that’s why Mary started crying?” Dean asked, trying to join Gabriel’s information to what had happened. “Because she couldn’t feel Cas anymore?”

“Yes,” Gabriel answered. “Maybe she felt more than that,” he considered. “You see, this kind of deep bonding is hard to undo. There are only two ways that can happen; when the parents have no interest in the babies; the lack of emotional affection during the pregnancy makes the bond weak and then it easily breaks after birth.” This was something that had happened several times over the centuries. The dangerous nature of the babies and knowledge that they’d be hunted by powerful angels, made the human mothers want to get rid of the babies as soon as possible. “Or with distance. In this case Nephilims and parents can feel from a little emotional discomfort, when the distance is small, to a painful grace-ache when the bond is about to break.”

“So Cas had... a grace-ache?” Dean asked, confused at the term.

“Yes, a mild one.” Gabriel explained. “Grace-aches are rare; they only happen when strong and deep bonds are breaking. When regular bonds break, sometimes the unbounded beings can feel an emotional pain, but a grace-ache is more physical, like the grace is burning or being ripped apart.”

“Did Mary fell that too?” Balthazar questioned, concerned. Balthazar hadn’t felt anything like a grace-ache, but it sounded awful.

Gabriel looked at the baby girl; she was no longer crying. She was sleeping profoundly in Castiel’s arms, and Castiel himself was also feeling a lot better. “I’m not sure,” Gabriel answered thoughtfully. It was difficult to determine the line between the emotional affliction and the beginning of a physical pain. “But what she felt was little compared to what Cas felt.”

Castiel was more relieved; he had caused that, he had hurt his daughter.

 _No, you didn’t, darling._ Balthazar told him mentally. Castiel turned his head to his brother and Balthazar kissed him lovingly.

“Don’t worry, Cas.” Gabriel also tried to comfort him. “With Mary growing up and the bond you share becoming more powerful, soon not even the distance of a thousand worlds will be able to break it.”

Castiel smiled a little. “Aren’t you exaggerating, Gabriel?” Castiel asked, doubtful.

“I guess we’ll wait and see.” Gabriel smirked at him.

“By the way, is it me or Mary is bigger?” Sam asked, staring at his niece. He noticed she had grown up since yesterday and shouldn’t be able to tell the difference. “I mean, bigger than a human baby would be a day after being born.”

Everyone else looked at the baby. Balthazar and Castiel didn’t notice a big difference, but they had been with her the whole night. Looking attentively, Dean had to admit Sam had a point.

“Yeah, possibly.” Gabriel answered. “Nephilims grow up about two times faster than humans.”

“Really?” Dean commented in surprise.

“Only in the first years of life, so that their powers develop faster and they can protect themselves and survive alone.”

“But the pregnancy had a regular human duration,” Sam said.

“Yes, because Cas need time to adjust to the changes.” Gabriel explained to him. “He was kinda holding her back. But now he isn’t anymore.”

There was a moment of silence, and then Dean asked to Gabriel, “Is there anything else we should know?”

“No, I think that’s about it.”

“Okay.” Dean sighed in relieve.

“Well, then I’m going to take a shower,” Sam informed and started walking to the bathroom.

“Hey, wait for me, gorgeous.” Gabriel called, rushing after Sam.

Sam turned to him and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“What? I’m dirty.” Gabriel said innocently, giving him a reason to also take a shower.

He was expecting Sam to call him a liar, because he was clean, and even if he wasn’t he could be in a blink on an eye. But Sam’s reply was the one he expected. “Yeah, I know how dirty you are.” Sam whispered suggestively to him.

Gabriel grinned at him before grabbing Sam’s shirt, pulling him lower and kissing him passionately on his tiptoes. “Love you, Sammy.” Gabriel said after the five-second kiss.

“Yeah, I know that too.” Sam smiled.

Watching his brother and Gabriel whispering things, smiling stupidly and kissing, if there were any doubts of what they were going to do next, that cleared all out. “Gabriel, please soundproof the bathroom.” Dean asked, teasing the lovebirds.

Gabriel was on his tiptoes, kissing Sam again. He looked at Dean and pulled away to say “I’ll think about it.” Then he vanished with Sam.

* * *

After the long shower, surprisingly silent, Sam and Gabriel met the others in the kitchen where they ate breakfast.

The morning had been unusually troubled, but the rest of the day was actually calm. At least until middle afternoon, when Dean got a text from Sam that was outside at the garage with Gabriel since after lunch. Sam was asking for him and Balthazar to go to them. Just him and Balthazar, which meant that whatever Sam wanted to tell him, Castiel couldn’t know about it. So Dean already it had something to do with the Leviathans.

“Hey, Sam asked us to go check on something outside.” Dean informed Castiel that was sat on the couch, holding Mary. “You wanna come?”

“No,” Castiel said. “I stay here.”

Dean already knew he’d refuse, that was why he asked. He was sure Castiel wasn’t going to get away from Mary any time soon. “Okay.” He kissed Castiel’s forehead.

Dean subtly grabbed Balthazar’s arm and leaded him outside while the angel sent him a questioning look; Balthazar didn’t know what was happening but he was sure it was something serious. But Dean didn’t say anything. If someone had any answers it was Sam and Gabriel.

They heard some kind of a discussion as they approached the closed garage. They opened the metal door and got inside.

“Calm down, Sammy.” Gabriel said in a calmer voice.

 “How did he-?!” Sam asked demandingly, with a worried tone. But he was interrupted by Dean and Balthazar’s arrival.

 “What’s going on?” Balthazar asked confused.

“You’re not gonna believe who I got an e-mail from,” Sam looked at Dean, sitting down on the bench in front of his computer that was on the wood table.

“Who?” Dean asked curious.

“Dick.”

Dean needed a second to process the information. “What?! You got an e-mail from Dick?!” He said stunned with eyes wide open.

“Yeah.” Sam and Gabriel nodded at him.

“What does he say?”

Unable to voice out the message, Sam just turned the laptop to Dean and Balthazar and let them read.

_This is such wonderful news! I’m pleased to know that you baby has arrived healthy. May your new role as proud parents be filled with happiness, and enjoy the wonderful moments. While you can._

_Congratulations on the baby! See you soon :)_

_-  Dick Roman_

I that wasn’t Sam’s laptop Dean would have throw it on the ground. It was possible to read the sarcasm and evil thoughts in every sentence.

Dean punched the solid table. “That son of a bitch!” Dean shouted. He took a few steps back with his hand hurting, but the anger was greater than the pain, so he ignored it. “I’m gonna _kill_ him! I’m gonna rip his longs out!” He started pacing around.

Balthazar grabbed one of Dean’s arms, making the hunter stop and look at him. “Don’t take all the fun to yourself,” he said, showing his desire in killing the Leviathan king. “How did he know Mary had born already? It’s only been a day.”

“I don’t know.” Sam shook his head.

“Maybe someone saw you and Cas this morning and told him,” Gabriel suggested. “Cas was no longer pregnant so he knew Mary was already born.”

“It doesn’t matter. Dick just sent the message to mess with us, to freak us out, to let us know that he can come here, whenever he wants, and take our baby!” Dean finished the sentence almost yelling again. Then he took a deep breath. “We gotta do something!” he said, determined.

There was a second of silence. “Actually, we got some news about that too.” Gabriel said. “Sammy and I found another knife to use on the Leviathans.” He grabbed a black bag, pulled out two knives and put them on the table. One was Gabriel’s usual Leviathan killing knife, but the other was a bit different; the blade was bigger, thinker and yet sharper, and the handler was made of black gold.

Dean grabbed the new knife. “You found it on Lucifer’s crypt?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel replied. “And we found something more.” From the same bag he had taken the knives, Gabriel took also an old box, a dusty chest made of stone with several symbols carved in it. He put the small chest (with about 16 inches) on the table.

“What is that?” Balthazar asked curious, recognizing some of the Enochian symbols. It was clear that there was something rare and powerful inside.

“I don’t know. But it seemed interesting.” Gabriel said.

Dean put down Lucifer’s dagger and tried to open the chest. As expected, it was locked. “Do you know how to open this?” he asked to Gabriel.

“I’ve been trying... But so far, nothing. I didn’t find any spell of key.”

Dean examined the stone box closely. “It’d be a lot easier to find a key if there was a lock on this thing,” he said sarcastically, not seeing anything that looked like a lock on it. “But then again, I guess the key to Lucifer’s chest isn’t something easy to find.”

“The key to Lucifer’s chest...” Gabriel murmured Dean’s words to himself. “Lucifer’s key...” he kept saying in a low voice while he looked at the chest. “That’ it!” he realized suddenly. “Dean, you’re a genius.”

Everyone just stared at Gabriel without understanding his excitement. “I know how to open this,” he said. Gabriel grabbed Sam’s wrist and made a small cut on his hand with a knife that he made appear, and let a drop of blood fall on the little carved circle on the chest’s lid slightly disguised by the surrounding symbols. A warm yellow light came from the symbols on the chest. It got progressively more intense, until it was almost impossible to look at it, and then the chest opened and the light faded.

“H-How...?” Sam asked, surprised, pointing at the open chest.

Gabriel healed the small cut on his hand and answered, “You’re the key.”

“I’m the key?” he repeated, not understanding exactly what that meant.

“Yes,” Gabriel confirmed. “You aren’t just Lucifer’s vessel; you’re also the key to his freedom and the key to his weapons.”

Sam was in silence for a moment. “Okay...” That was definitely new to him, but it wasn’t exactly a bad thing. At least right now.

“Wait,” Dean intervened. “Did you call me a genius?” He looked at Gabriel.

“Humm...” Gabriel looked thoughtful for a moment. “No, I don’t think so.” Obviously, he had to deny it. “It doesn’t sound like the kind of thing I’d say.”

But Dean kept messing with the archangel. “You know, I could swear I had heard you-”

“I guess you misheard me, Dean-o.” Gabriel replied with confident smile.

Dean smirked at him and was ready to respond.

“Okay, guys. That’s enough.” Sam interrupted, rolling his eyes at the childish discussion. “What the hell is that?” He looked at the faint blue light that came from inside the chest. They looked closer and they saw a glass cube with some blue energy swirling inside.

Gabriel grabbed the small cube carefully with both hand, just for safety because it fit in one hand. “Well, I’ll be damned.” Gabriel grinned at the cube, examining it at the eye level.

“I’m guessing you know what that is,” Dean commented.

“It’s times like this that make me love Luci...” Gabriel almost unwarily expressed his long admiration for his older brother. Lucifer could be wicked, evil sometimes, but he also was a genius.

Then he looked at the others that were expecting him to explain what the blue cube was. “Well, as you know, when the Leviathans caused trouble on Earth million of years ago, God gave us these swords” he pointed at the daggers on the table, “and ordered all the archangels to take the Leviathans to Purgatory. As things in Heaven were usually pretty boring, the mission soon turned into a game to see who stabbed more Leviathans.”

“I wonder who had that idea,” Dean commented ironically to Gabriel.

Gabriel made a small smile, but he didn’t reply to Dean’s comment. “There was a time where Michael was winning, so as usual, Lucifer had to prove to be better than him. He cracked the ingredients the swords were made of and started thinking of a way to smite the Leviathans quicker. So Lucifer made things like this” he spun the cube slightly in his hand. “This is kind of a bomb for Leviathans. It does the same thing as the knives but instead of sending one to Purgatory, it can send thousands of them.”

“I never heard of that,” Balthazar said confused, because he had heard the story of how the Leviathans had been exiled from the planet.

“Of course not. No one talks about it.” Gabriel told him. “I mean, Dad was so pissed at Lucifer when He knew...”

“Why?” Sam asked.

“Didn’t that work?” Dean completed his brother’s thought.

“Yeah, it worked. It worked too well.” Gabriel answered. “The place hit by the bomb was cleared of Leviathans... as well as every others living beings. The place looked like a nuclear bomb had been dropped off.” There was a pause. “So God destroyed the bombs and forbade Lucifer of making more. I guess this was just one more rule Lucifer broke.”

“So, we have a weapon, but we can’t use it,” Sam resumed the story.

“Awesome,” Dean said ironically.

“Maybe not,” Gabriel disagreed. “The bomb Lucifer used was a lot bigger than this one. So possibly the area affected by this bomb won’t be very large.”

“Perhaps we can use it on the slaughterhouse they have in Wisconsin,” Balthazar suggested. “The place is isolated, so if the bomb reaches more that the building, there won’t be many collateral damages.”

“We need to make sure of that,” Dean pointed out. “Besides, we need to get Dick. If he goes down, their plan goes down with him.”

“So we have to make sure Dick’s in the slaughterhouse,” Sam said.

“How do we draw him there?” Balthazar asked.

“I’ll think of something,” Gabriel told them. “I’ll keep an eye on the place too.”

“Okay.” Dean nodded.

They all agreed with the plan.

Then Sam wondered something. “Shouldn’t we... tell Cas?” he asked.

Dean and Balthazar looked at each other. Yes, they had to tell him. They couldn’t keep it from him much longer.

“Not today,” Dean determined. Castiel had been through enough for one day.


	18. Ready or Not, I'm Coming

Two days passed. It was time.

The mood in the house was calm and happy. Mary continued growing up healthily and fast; she looked like she was one week old, but she had only born four days ago. After the scary event two days ago, Castiel was feeling much better, relaxed and enjoying the peaceful moments with his daughter and lovers. It was a shame they had to bring distressful news to the angel again.

Castiel was walking down the stairs. He had just put Mary in the crib to let her sleep in a quiet place. 

“Cassie,” Balthazar called him.

Castiel walked in the living room where he found his brother, as well as everyone else.

“Come here.” Balthazar grabbed his forearm gently and took him toward the couch. He sat down and made Castiel sat on his lap, turned to the side.

Castiel looked confused as Dean joining them on the couch and Sam and Gabriel also coming closer. They all had a troubling straight face. “What’s the matter?” he asked with frowned eyebrows, looking at Dean that was right in front of him.

“We have something to tell you,” Balthazar replied and Castiel turned to him. “It’s about the Leviathans.” Then Balthazar glanced subtly at Dean and let him continue.

“When they came here, they came looking for something. They wanted something.” Dean’s words were slow, intentionally trying to transmit calmness.

“What?” Castiel asked.

“They wanted to make a deal with you,” Dean revealed. “They’d leave us alone... if you gave them Mary.”

“They want Mary?” His voice was a mixture of fear and protectiveness and confusion. “How do they know about her?!”

“We don’t know,” Gabriel told him, indicating that they wondered the same thing and they had already looked for an answer but they didn’t find it.

For a short moment, no one elaborate the story, but they didn’t have to; Castiel already knew what was coming next. “The Leviathans will return.”

Dean nodded. They all knew it, but hearing that, made Dean shiver inside. The thought of the Leviathans coming after his daughter and the possibility of them taking her away... He tried hard to not imagine that.

“What do we do?” Castiel asked, ready to do anything to assure his daughter’s safety.

“They’ll come after us. So we go after them first,” Dean replied, determined.

“We found some weapons that will work on the Leviathans,” Sam started explaining.

“Yes. Another dagger and a bomb.” Gabriel elaborated.

“It seems like you already have plan,” Castiel said, upset. In another circumstance Castiel would have said it with optimism, but in this case, knowing that his lovers and friends already had a plan meant that they knew long ago about the Leviathans imminent return and they had been planning a way to fight them... without his knowledge. His closest family had been hiding things from him, serious and important things. The feeling of betrayal was written on Castiel’s face.

“We didn’t want worry you, darling.” Balthazar said softly to his brother. “We just wanted to be ready in case something happened. Better safe than sorry.”

Castiel’s expression softened, understanding their reasons. Dean and Balthazar exhaled in relief; they didn’t want Castiel to be upset with them. Balthazar smiled and gave a quick kiss on Castiel’s cheek as he tightened a little the arms around Castiel’s waist in affection.

“But yes, we do have a scheme,” Gabriel continued. “We’ll destroy the slaughterhouse with the bomb and-”

“Are you sure it’s safe?” Dean interrupted him. “It won’t cause any collateral damage?”

“No. It’s safe,” Gabriel answered. “The only living things it may also destroy are some trees. Maybe a few birds...”

“Okay,” Sam stopped him from continuing. He was missing the point.

“But tricking Dick into the slaughterhouse won’t be easy,” Gabriel continued.

“You’re kidding, right?” Dean raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “Aren’t you supposed to be a Trickster?” If they weren’t going to kill Dick then the whole plan was pointless.

“Okay, it’s not that hard,” Gabriel admitted. “But I thought of another way to get Dick.” Everyone’s attention was turned to him. “He’ll be at the SucroCorp in a meeting tomorrow. So how about we blow up the slaughterhouse and then pay him a surprise visit?”

“So we bring down the Leviathans in the slaughterhouse, the ones at SucroCorp and Dick,” Sam realized. “Isn’t that... pushing our luck?”

“Don’t be afraid to dream a little bigger, darling.” Gabriel sent him a smile. “We have two Leviathan-killing daggers, Borax, machetes, the element of surprise...” he look at Dean. “and you can always count with my magic hand.” He raised a hand and waved his fingers, smiling, happy to do some tricks if needed.

“It sounds simple when you say it like that...” Castiel commented, but he wasn’t convinced. He wasn’t an idiot; even with all those weapons they had, he knew the Leviathans also had theirs, and they should not underestimate them.

* * *

During the rest of the day they kept preparing the weapons for the encounter with the Leviathans in the next day. Castiel wouldn’t go into the fight, he would stay home with Mary, but he still helped the others.

At night, while Dean and Sam were sleeping (Gabriel wasn’t sleeping but he was cuddled with Sam), Castiel and Balthazar were in Mary’s nursery and watched her sleep. Castiel was looking down at the sleeping baby, but his mind was far, wrapped in distressful thoughts, and Balthazar knew that. He could sense it and see it in Castiel’s tense posture, even from across the room.

He came closer to Castiel. “You’re worried,” Balthazar said in a gentle voice.

Sometimes making Castiel talk was as hard as making Dean talk, so instead of asking, it was better to just state the obvious. Besides, there was a subliminal message that Balthazar was watchful to Castiel’s feelings and that he cared about him

Castiel was suddenly brought back into the real world by his brother’s words. He stared at him for a moment. “Yes,” he admitted. “The last meeting with the Leviathans didn’t go very well.” There was a tiny presence of sarcasm in the sentence.

“It wasn’t that bad either.” After all, they had succeeded; they had protected Castiel.

“You almost died, Balthazar.” Castiel stated with an upset voice and sorrowful blue eyes.

“Well, give me a break, it was the first time I faced the snaky monsters.” Balthazar said in a playful voice. “But now that I know their moves, I’m practically immune to them.” He showed a smile.

Castiel shook his head a little to the silly things his brother said. But it still amused him somehow, and unconsciously Castiel made a tiny smile. “I wish it was true.”

“You’ll see,” he still sounded hopeful. “We’ll all be alright.”

But the smile soon faded, knowing he’d be fooling himself in believing Balthazar’s words. “If something happens to Dean, I can fix him. But if something happens to you... there’s nothing I can do.” Castiel said in a sad melancholic voice. “I don’t want to lose you again.” His eyes became tearful.

The times Castiel was away from Balthazar had been hard. The time Balthazar faked his own death, Castiel grieved for weeks. When Balthazar actually died, it was worse; Castiel missed his lover deeply and it was his fault his brother was gone. But somehow, for some reason, Balthazar returned and they got together again, and with Dean. Castiel didn’t want the happy moments he was living to end.

Mary started making some soft noises of discomfort and they turned their attention to her. With the gentle movements Mary did while she slept, the soft blanket covering her fell down her little body and now she was complaining about the cold.

“If something happens to me...” Balthazar pulled up Mary’s blanket and wrapped her gently with it. “it will be for a good reason.” Mary caught one of Balthazar’s fingers with her little warm hand and she turned silent again.

Balthazar looked at Castiel and gave him a warm and comforting kiss. Removing his hand from his daughter’s reach, he slowly got closer to Castiel and embraced him with tight arms. When the arms around Castiel’s waist got loose, he didn’t backed away one inch from his brother. He kept kissing him sweetly, until he felt Balthazar’s hands at the bottom of his blue sweatshirt, lifting it a little and touching his skin lightly. Then Castiel pulled back, just enough to look at his brother.

“Balthazar,” he complained in a soft and a little breathless voice.

“Please, darling. I miss it.” Balthazar came closer again, with hands resting on Castiel’s waist, holding up his sweatshirt to the bellybutton line, and he kissed Castiel’s neck gently. “And I know you love it too,” he whispered and continued kissing softly Castiel’s neck.

Castiel turned his head to the side and brushed his face to Balthazar’s cheek. “Alright.”

Balthazar pulled back smiling and then he removed Castiel’s sweatshirt, placing it on top of a chest of drawers. He looked back at Castiel and waited.

Castiel slowly made his dark wings appear, folded behind him. Balthazar watched with hypnotised eyes as Castiel spread them wide in the room. Oh, how he missed the soft dark wings... Balthazar bit his bottom lip. The wings looked messy for not being groomed by 6 months, but they were still perfect to Balthazar and as attractive as always. He passed a gentle hand over the feathers and slowly let his fingers penetrate the layers of smooth feathers. Balthazar loved the heavenly feeling and Castiel only then realised how much he missed the familiar touch of his brother.

Balthazar sat on the chest of drawers nearby with Castiel standing between his legs and he started grooming his little brother’s wings careful and pleasurably.

Time flew without them noticing. Balthazar was focused enjoying the feeling of the smooth feathers on his fingers and the small trace of Castiel’s grace. Castiel was so relaxed in the intimate touches of his brother that he had his eyes closed. So neither of them noticed Dean entering the room.

“What are you doing?”

The sleepy voice made Castiel open his eyes and he saw Dean stretching, with his arms raised high. “Is it morning already?” Castiel murmured and looked at the window from where a clear light entered the room. Castiel retracted his folded wing inside his vessel.

“Hey!” Balthazar complained, upset. “Castiel, give me back yours wings. I was grooming them.” Balthazar sounded like when they were young, when he tried to groom Castiel’s wings but his little brother kept flying away. He was just for fun, to make Balthazar go after him, because Castiel actually liked when his wings were groomed. But only if it was Balthazar grooming them.

“They were already groomed 4 hours ago, Balthazar.” Castiel informed, turning around to his brother.

Balthazar had a pathetic frown face. He looked like a kid whose favourite toy had been taken away from his hands. “At least you could warn me...”

“If I warned you, you’d convince me not to hide my wings.” Castiel knew he would do that, he did that every time. When Castiel started talking about stopping because they had to go on a mission, Balthazar gripped him tighter and began kissing him, kissing his wings, and Castiel wasn’t able to push him away.

“How long have you been grooming wings?” Dean asked, curious, as he walked closer to his lovers.

“Not long enough,” Balthazar complained again.

“About 6 hours, I guess,” Castiel answered.

“That seems enough time to me,” Dean commented.

Balthazar glared at him.

Dean chuckled at him. “Mary is the baby in this house, remember. She’s the one who has the right to whine.”

“To Balthazar, grooming my wings for less than a week isn’t long enough,” Castiel explained, slightly excusing his brother’s tantrum.

Dean widened his eyes in surprise. “Really?”

Balthazar’s expression softened as he remembered the good and long times he spent with Castiel, touching, caressing, kissing and hugging him and his wings. “Remember that time we had a whole month to ourselves?” Balthazar smiled, glancing at his brother. “Now _that_ was heaven.”

“Okay, how about you continue when we get back?” Dean suggested to Balthazar. He gave Balthazar a sweet kiss to convince him. “If it’s that good, I think I wanna try it too.” He smirked, first at Balthazar and then to Castiel.

“Fine,” Balthazar agreed, trying not to show how much the idea pleased him.

Castiel, on the other hand, didn’t hide a pleased smile. It could be from the idea of Dean and Balthazar touching his wings or simply the thought of having them back after the fight with the Leviathans. Before his thoughts went to a darker road, Dean kissed him softly. But it quickly turned deep and passionate as Dean brought Castiel closer, caressing his naked back.

Dean opened an eye and saw Balthazar also approaching. So Dean resumed to a light kiss and let Balthazar get between them, brushing his lips against Dean’s and Castiel’s. The three way kiss was a bit messy and less intense, but it was still good. They could spend the day like that, the three of them hugging and kissing... but they had important things to do.

* * *

A couple of hours later Dean, Sam, Balthazar and Gabriel were already near the slaughterhouse in Wisconsin, but in a place where they weren’t detected by the surveillance cameras. The hunters were armed with water-guns filled with Borax and machetes, while the angels had the lethal daggers for the Leviathans. Gabriel was also holding the bomb in his hands.

As planned, Gabriel went inside the slaughterhouse undetected and placed the bomb in a room, in the middle of the building, where no one would find it. He returned outside with the trigger of the bomb (that he had made) in his hand. “Ready?” he asked the others.

They nodded and Gabriel pressed the trigger. They heard the sound of a thunder and saw the intense blue light from the bomb getting out by doors and windows, destroyed the building in the process. The slaughterhouse crumbled quickly, trapping all the Leviathans under it. The blue smoke on the exterior of the building turned back in and a second later the slaughterhouse and all the monsters inside disappeared in a bright light, taken to Purgatory.

That reaction caused an earthquake that the hunters and angels felt, but fortunately no one else noticed it (except the seismographs). In the place where the slaughterhouse was, there was nothing, only the ground. In the green lawn, a perfect circle of brown inert dirt was drawn.

Everything happened as planned, so the humans and angels went to the next phase. Soon they were in front of the SucroCorp building where everything was calm; clearly Dick still didn’t know his infrastructure had blown up. But they already expected that.

Dick was in reunion with important people (Leviathans with high statues in human society) on the first floor. Gabriel started progressively locking all the doors in the building, preventing from having any surprise attacks when they got in.

There were a few guards outside, but the angels took care of them quickly. Then they entered the building and the corridor was empty; most of the Leviathans were locked in rooms (although they hadn’t realized that yet). As they walked to the room where Dick was, they met some Leviathans that were easily but messily killed.

The Leviathans inside the rooms heard the fight in the corridor and tried to see what was happening; that was when they realized they were trapped. Gabriel blocked the communications in the building in case the monsters decided to warn Dick of their presence. Soon they reached the room where Dick was having a reunion with other eight Leviathans, all sat around an oval table; they could see them through the glass door. The hunters and angels suddenly appeared inside the room and killed four Leviathans before they had time to react. The other four tried to leave; they went there to make business, not to fight. Dick was in the opposite side of the door and Dean went after him while the others took care of the Leviathans at the door.

“What a surprise,” Dick said to Dean, unafraid.

Dean didn’t say anything and kept walking to him with a threatening look, holding the machete in front of his body.

“Alright, maybe we can talk about this, and find a mutual deal.” Dick suggested, like the businessman he was, and he took a step back.

“No. No deals.” Dean said, determined. “You’ll just pay for everything you did.”

If Dick looked slightly afraid, it quickly disappeared. With a confident smile he went forward to Dean and grabbed tight the wrist of the hand that was holding the weapon, twisting it forcefully (almost breaking his writ) until Dean let the machete hit on the ground. Dick punched him on the chest, throwing Dean against the wall and collapse on the floor. As Dick approached him, Dean quickly looked for his weapons but they were too far for him to reach any of them.

Dick lifted him up by the collar and punched Dean again. Dean tried to defend himself, but he couldn’t.

“Back off, you bastard!” Balthazar threw Borax at him.

Dick let go off Dean and stepped away as his skin burned painfully. Balthazar walked in front of Dean to protect him if Dick decided to attack him again. Dean was again on the ground, with blood coming out of his mouth, as Balthazar kept shooting the cleaning liquid at the monster. Then Dean saw the dagger in Balthazar’s jeans’ pocket; he quickly grabbed it, stood up and stabbed Dick with it in his chest.

“Have a nice trip, son of a bitch!” Dean said with a glare. He and Balthazar stepped away as Dick exploded, just like the other Leviathans.

The place was a mess; black goo was all over the room and on themselves. Dean exhaled in relief when he realised it was over and they all made out alive, sore but alive. Balthazar put a hand on Dean’s shoulder and cleaned him up. Gabriel did the same with Sam.

They stepped out of the room and followed the path from where they came from. As they walked by several rooms, suddenly Sam stopped.

“Sammy?” Dean asked.

 “Is it me...” Sam had a stunned expression. “or that’s Dick?” He pointed to the man inside the room on the right.

They all looked at the man reading at the desk and confirmed he was exactly like Dick.

“Here’s another one,” Balthazar alerted them to one of the men in a room ahead on the left.

They also checked it out, and it was true. “What the hell?!” Dean expressed in confusion. “They’re all Dicks!”

“And I bet there are more in the building,” Gabriel said.

“So, the one we killed was the real Dick or...” Sam questioned.

“Don’t know,” Gabriel said as the other shook their heads.

“So what do we do now?” Dean asked.

“We have to kill them all.” Balthazar said.

“They were going to die anyway,” Gabriel added.

They all agreed.

* * *

In the house Castiel waited, already for an hour. It was distressful not to know how the plan was going, if his brothers and the Winchesters were winning, or if something went wrong. Castiel felt helpless; what if his family needed help, his help, and he just didn’t know. But on the other hand, he couldn’t leave his little daughter alone. So Castiel just kept waiting.

Unfortunately his worry seemed to affect Mary; the calm baby was unusually agitated and whiny. Castiel was trying to soothe his daughter in the crib, when he sensed someone approaching the house. He couldn’t determine who it was but he was sure it wasn’t Sam, Dean or his brothers.

He went to take a look and when he reached the bottom of the stairs, the front door was forcefully pushed and thrown a couple of meters inside the house. Through the door, Dick Roman walked in. “Castiel,” he smiled. “It’s good to see you again.”

Castiel stared at him, surprised, for a moment, but when he sensed another Leviathan coming from his right, he grabbed his angel blade and attacked the monster. They struggled, throwing punches ate each other. Castiel still managed to strike her, but though the dark fluid came from the wound, it didn’t injured her much. After a few more punches, the angel blade fell; it was useless anyway. The well dressed woman (Leviathan) hit him on the top of his shoulder, making Castiel kneel on the floor. He tried to stand up and get away from her, but he was caught by another Leviathan, and soon she joined him. They held him by the arms that were forced behind his back, immobilizing him with great strength. Castiel still tried to escape, but he failed.

Castiel looked at Dick as he came closer to him. On the way, he picked up the Castiel’s sword. “I guess his is the part where you ask what I want.” He made a pause “But you already know that.” He smiled, and walked to the first floor.

“No,” Castiel muttered and struggled to get free from the Leviathans that were grabbing him. As he had already tested, it was useless.

Castiel started hearing Mary cry as Dick came back, holding her in his arms. “Mary...” he whispered sadly, seeing his daughter in distress.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of her,” Dick assured him. But as Dean taught him, all monsters were lying until proven the contrary.

Dick gave a nod at his followers and Castiel wondered what they were going to do to him. Before he realized it, he was free from the monsters’ hands, but he was trapped in a ring of holy oil. He looked confused.

“I’d really liked to kill you... but I can’t.” Dick caught him attention. “I know about the bond she has with you, and she will only be mine when that bond is gone.” He made a pause. “Of course, killing you would break the bond, but then I’d be the bad guy. She’d know I was responsible for your death, she wouldn’t like me and she wouldn’t do what I told her. So instead, I just have to take her far away from you.” He said the last words slowly.

Dick stepped backwards toward the doorless entrance. The other Leviathans followed him.

“No.” Castiel pleaded, forgetting for a moment about the holly flames and stepping forward. “Don’t take her!” He knew what the separation was going to do to him and his daughter, it was going to be painful, and he couldn’t let Mary go through that again. “Please...” There was nothing else he could do unless beg for his daughter not be taken away from him.

Dick didn’t care; he turned around and walked out the house with the other two Leviathans, and Mary. Castiel heard his baby crying as they left. The unusual emotional discomfort was starting. This time Castiel recognized it and he knew what it meant; it meant his bond with his daughter was starting to shatter.

Castiel heard a car driving away and suddenly he felt the pain he was expecting. He brought a hand to his aching chest. _Balthazar!_ He tried to mentally call his brother, but he couldn’t. Somehow he knew his brother hadn’t heard him. The ring of holy fire didn’t only trap him there; his powers were also kept inside the circle.

The pain quickly intensified deep in Castiel’s grace as his daughter was taken farther away, and he curled his body and gasped. For a minute the ache didn’t increase, but he was expecting it to continue at any moment. But Castiel didn’t expect the strong jolt of pain, the infernal burn in his grace that tore him apart from inside out. He fell on the ground on his hands and knees, groaning in agony.

After a short while, Castiel tried to regulate his breathing and focus on what he had to do; the only thing he could do.

“BALTHAZAR!”Castiel desperately screamed for his lover, using all the strength he still had.

After that Castiel fell unconsciously on the ground, surrounded by the hot flames, more hellish than holly.

* * *

Dick was in a helicopter; the sooner he broke Castiel’s bond with Mary, the better. In the helicopter there were also the other two Leviathans and the pilot. Dick started thinking that maybe he had underestimated the bond’s strength. They had already left the town and Mary kept crying loudly and writhing in discomfort or maybe even in pain. The place he had chosen to land wasn’t very far, but Dick hoped it was the enough.

After a few minutes of flying, they saw a strange light in the cloudy sky, progressively becoming brighter. Soon Dick realized something was falling, in their direction. He didn’t have time to say anything because in the next second the light faded and hit the helicopter furiously. The flying vehicle shook violently and was pulled down to earth despite the efforts of the pilot to control it. The helicopter wasn’t at a high altitude and soon it reached the ground, crashing loudly on an open field.

The back propeller broke in pieces when it touched the ground and when the other propeller stopped, soon a dark smoke started coming out.

Inias landed on the grass next to the helicopter he made crash. The pilot had hit with his head and was unconscious, but still alive. The angel opened the door closest to Dick and while the Leviathan seemed to be a bit dizzy, Inias took the crying baby from his arms and gently pressed her against his chest. Mary wasn’t physically injured, like Inias predicted. He was there to save her, not to hurt her even more.

But when he was about to leave, Dick stabbed the angel blade, he took from Castiel, in Inias’ leg deeply, and then retrieved it. The young angel screamed in pain as he backed away. Not handling the burning pain, he was forced to kneel on just one leg.

Dick jumped out of the helicopter. “Give back my Nephilim, angel!” he ordered to Inias.

“She isn’t yours.” The angel replied, trying to stand up and get away from the Leviathan.

Inias had just gotten on his feet when Dick appeared in front of him, threatening him with the blade again. He only had time to take a step back and turn around to protect Mary before Dick slashing the blade on his back, making a long horizontal cut, but fortunately it wasn’t deep. Inias still hissed, and he saw another Leviathan approaching him.

Suddenly with a strong wind, Dean and Balthazar appeared, both throwing Borax at the Leviathans. Balthazar, that was in front of him, turned to him. “Go,” he commanded, quickly turning his attention to the monster that he immediately killed.

Holding Mary tight, Inias took her home, landing in the living room. The landing was a bit turbulent because Inias couldn’t control his powers, weaken by the wounds in his essence. Inias search for someone else in the house but it seemed empty. Then he noticed that, for some reason, Mary’s cries became a little softer. He was thankful for that; the baby’s cries were very afflicting.

Inias walked, limping and bleeding, to the first floor, searching for Mary’s crib; he knew humans had special beds where they laid the young children. When he passed by the room right before Mary’s nursery, Inias saw Castiel laid on the bed. Dean and Balthazar had put him there when they found him on the floor, alerted by Castiel’s loud call that made Balthazar body tremble in fear.

Inias went to see his brother’s state, that was unconscious and had dried blood on his mouth and nose, but he was alive. Inias knew he was alive. And apparently Mary also knew, because she stopped crying. Looking surprised at her, Inias noticed her face was red and wet from crying so much and for so long. He wiped with a finger her last tears and placed the still sobbing baby next to Castiel.

Inias sat on the floor, next to the bed, since it was occupied. He looked at the deep wound on his leg, the blue light of his grace coming out of it, and he knew he needed to rest. With the head laid on the mattress, he waited until Mary was sleeping calmly, and then he let his body shut down.

* * *

“I really can’t get enough of killing you,” Dean said with hatred in voice and determination in his eyes, before beheading the real Dick Roman.


	19. Paradigm

When Inias woke up he noticed he wasn’t sat on the hard floor where he had fallen asleep, he was actually laid on the soft bed. He sat up looking for Castiel and Mary, but they weren’t in the room. He got out of the bed and noticed his wounds were already healed, but he still felt weak; his grace was still bruised.

He turned his creasy and ripped black suit into one that looked like new and walked to the ground floor. He found Sam and Gabriel sat on the couch watching television, but Inias’ attention was on Castiel who was in Balthazar’s embrace.

Balthazar was the first to see him. “Inias,” he said, glad to see him. “How are you feeling?”

Sam and Gabriel took their eyes of the television and looked at the angel. Castiel moved away from Balthazar to look at their little brother. Dean, who was in the kitchen, came in.

“I’m better,” Inias answered and he stepped closer to them. “Castiel, are you alright?” he asked in a concerned tone.

“Yes, I’m alright,” Castiel assured him with a smile.

“And the baby?”

“Mary is fine too.” Castiel took a step toward his brother. “Thanks to you...” Castiel said in a grateful tone.

“How did you know?” Dean asked, curious. He walked between Castiel and the couch and sat on the couch’s arm.

“I heard Castiel’s call for help...” Inias explained.

“You and everyone else,” Balthazar added. “Cassie can be really loud when he wants to,” he sent a pleased smile to Castiel. “It was impossible not to hear him.”

“Yes, all angels heard... but you were the only one that came.” Castiel said. “Thank you for helping us, Inias.”

Inias nodded. “It was a pleasure.” He paused. “If you ever need my help again, you just have to call me.”

“But lower the volume next time, darling.” Balthazar added.

Castiel and Inias smiled.

“What happened after I left?” Inias asked, looking at Balthazar and Dean.

“Well, cutting the long story short, the Leviathans are gone.” Dean replied.

Inias looked surprised.

“We don’t know if we killed all of them yet,” Sam intervened.

“Okay, most of them are dead.” Dean rephrased.

Inias looked at the Winchester brothers, still amazed by what they managed to do. “I see why you’re so important...” he said smiling.

Both Sam and Dean stared at him, surprised by the unexpected compliment. “Okay,” Dean broke the silence, standing up. “What do you say in joining us for dinner? It seems like you need to get your strength up.”

Inias gave him a confused look. “I do not require food.”

“Okay. But it won’t hurt you either.” Dean pointed out.

Suddenly Dean felt everyone staring at him. “What?!” he asked, looking around.

“Since when did you become such a lovely guy all the sudden?” Gabriel teased him.

“I’m nice to those who deserve it,” Dean replied with a playful glare. Gabriel certainly didn’t deserve it. He looked back at Inias. “Look, I don’t really know what angels need or want, so dinner is my way to thank you for saving my daughter.”

Inias nodded. “Then I appreciate it.”

“Okay. Let’s go; dinner’s ready.” Dean told them. He grabbed Castiel’s hand and walked toward the kitchen as the other’s followed him. “I made it myself,” he informed.

“Don’t eat,” Balthazar whispered jokingly to Inias. Inias made an expression as if he was unsure of what to believe.

“I heard that!” Dean suddenly turned around with a displeased look.

“Just kidding, darling.” He walked to Dean and Castiel and put his arms around their shoulders. “Your meat is delicious,” he said in a low voice, almost seductive, and kissed Dean’s neck.

Behind them, Sam and Gabriel laughed, while innocent Inias looked confused.

Suddenly they heard someone knocking on the door. The laughed and happy faces faded instantly. Who would it be? Not many people knew where they were and it couldn’t be just a random stranger. Was more trouble knocking at their door again?

Dean and Sam changed a worried look. Then Sam went to open the door, with a gun in his hand. He hid the gun behind the door as he opened it. There was a young man outside, dressed with a red and white uniform. He didn’t seem dangerous. In fact he looked scared, as if someone was after him.

“Hello. I need to talk to Inias.” The boy said quickly, as if it was a case of life or death.

Sam just stared at him. What didn’t he want with the angel? How did he even know Inias was there? “Who are you?” he asked.

Gabriel appeared behind Sam. “Samandriel,” he said, recognizing him. Samandriel looked surprised to see Gabriel but he didn’t say anything; there was something more important he had to do. “Come on in.” Gabriel let him pass.

Samandriel entered the house quickly, looking around. “Inias,” he said in a slightly relief tone when he saw him. With hurried large steps, he reached Inias, ignoring the other people in the house, and he hugged the angel tight. “Are you alright?” he asked in worry.

“Samandriel,” Inias breathed, surprised to see him and by his unexpected action. But he still wrapped his arms around his lover. “Yes, I’ll be fine.” He tried to assure him he was alright, but Samandriel didn’t let go of him, pressing against him and trembling a little under Inias’ arms.

Everyone else was staring at them hugging. Gabriel, Castiel and Balthazar looked a bit concerned, while Sam and Dean looked totally confused. “Samandriel is Inias’ angel boyfriend.” Gabriel whispered to Sam, explaining.

Samandriel kept holding Inias tight, so tight that it was starting to hurt him. “Samandriel,” he gasped, pulling him away a little.

Samandriel hadn’t realise what he was doing; he just wanted to be close to his lover like they were in Heaven, to touch Inias’ grace and make sure he was truly fine, but the physical barrier their vessels created  made that impossible. But Inias understood Samandriel was scared. “I was worried. That icy white light appeared and then you said you had to go... What happened?”

There was one thing angels feared just like humans did (and possibly other creatures too), the fear of the unknown. When the frightening light appeared, the universe seemed to stop; everyone that was able to see the light, stopped. Only a few knew what it was, but Samandriel wasn’t one of them. For a moment he thought it was the end.

“I’m sorry,” Inias said truthfully, looking into his eyes. “I couldn’t tell you anything else.”

“What was that?” Samamdriel pleaded for an explanation.

“The light you saw, that we all saw... was a Nephilim.”

Samandriel just stared at him. “A Nephilim?” he repeated confused and afraid. He had heard of them; he had heard of how strong and cruel Nephilins were, and for that it had been forbidden for the angels to create an offspring with humans.

They should have guessed; the moment Dick took Mary out of the house, all supernatural sensible creatures would see the light of her essence, the light Castiel, Balthazar and Gabriel saw constantly since the moment she was born.

“May I show him?” Inias asked to Mary’s parents.

Dean was reluctant, but while he thought about it, Castiel and Balthazar nodded in agreement.

Inias grabbed Samandriel’s hand and they took a small flight to Mary’s nursery.

At the entrance of the slightly dark room, Inias glance at the crib and nodded in its direction, telling Samandriel go take a look. He hesitated, seeing the white light again surrounding the crib, not as bright as before, but it still freighted him. Samandriel walked to it cautiously, until he saw the small baby sleeping. Suddenly, he wasn’t so afraid. He was intrigued.

Samandriel felt Inias right next to him and he turned to him. “This is a Nephilim?” he asked, confused. This little creature was the scary monster all beings should fear?

Inias nodded. “She’s still young.”

Samandriel stared at her for a moment. “You know, when our superiors told us about Nephilins, this wasn’t what I pictured,” he commented calmly.

Inias smiled, knowing exactly what Samandriel meant. “She isn’t the monster they told us about.”

“No,” he agreed. “She’s... a paradigm. Very powerful but... fragile.” Drawn by curiosity, Samandriel reached a hand to touch her, but he didn’t do it, uncertain of the consequences.

“What do you feel?” Inias asked, encouraging him to touch Mary.

Tentatively, he placed a gentle hand on Mary’s little body. There was no reaction from her. Closing his eyes and concentrating himself, he slowly reached for her essence, entering in the once frightening white light.

Samandriel was very good in sensing the energies inside the living beings and even determine the ingredients that formed the whole essence. Sometimes Samandriel thought he was invading the creature’s privacy, but he was only doing what he was created to do. He was the angel of fertility and he had the power to feel, touch, even manipulate (although he rarely used it, only when his superiors forced him) souls, graces, anything that could create another living being.

After a short while, Samandriel opened his eyes and turned at the door where the others were standing. He looked at Castiel, feeling the bond Mary had with him and even a part of his grace. Then he looked at Balthazar, recognizing his grace in the child’s essence. He also felt a brave and uncommon soul that he didn’t particularly knew, but looking at the humans he soon identified as part of Dean Winchester’s soul.

“Love,” he answered to Inias, with a smile on his face. The essence of two angels and a human, forged with love was what created the little and strong girl. Of course her essence wasn’t only that, it was still being formed and it would change over the years, until the traces of her parents wouldn’t be recognizable and she would become a unique being. Samandriel didn’t know many human feelings, but he knew love and he was able to recognize it when he sensed it. He had been experiencing it for a few centuries, with Inias.

Samandriel looked back at Mary, no longer afraid of her, because now he knew her and understood her.

Then suddenly, Mary started whining almost crying and Samandriel retrieved his hand quickly. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked, worried.

“No.” Balthazar chuckled. “She usually does that when she’s hungry,” he explained, and went closer. “Come here, baby girl.” He picked up his daughter.

Samandriel breathed in relief.

“It still is very distressful,” Inias commented, looking at her. He had heard Mary crying before and he hadn’t like it.

“Yes,” Samandriel agreed. But Inias put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

Mary calmed down a little in Balthazar’s arms. Then he took her to the kitchen to feed her.

Everything seemed calmer now. Cas took a step toward his brothers. “It’s good to see you again, Samandriel.” He smiled.

“You too, Castiel.” He gave him a small nod and pleased expression.

Then he looked at the other men right behind Castiel. “Gabriel...” he looked at his older brother who had an arm around Sam’s waist. “With all respect... I thought you were dead.” His words were careful, after all, he was an archangel and his superior.

Gabriel chuckled. “Don’t worry, kiddo. I get that a lot.” He made a pause. “I guess Father decided to bring me back.”

“Well, that is good.” Samandriel hadn’t known Gabriel personally before. The only things he knew about the archangel was what other angels told him, and they did say good things about him. He knew Gabriel had left, abandoned Inias, Castiel and Balthazar. He saw how that affected Inias, but Samandriel wasn’t resentful, especially when Inias had forgiven his older brother and just wished he returned.

“And you know Sam and Dean Winchester,” Gabriel introduced him to the brothers that were in the middle.

“Of course. Everyone knows about them,” Samandriel explained. “It’s a pleasure to meet you personally.” He sounded unexpectedly sincere.

Sam nodded with a smile. Dean just stared at him for a moment. “So... you’re an angel.” Dean said, but it sounded like a question.

Samandriel frowned, confused by Dean’s doubt. “Yes,” he answered.

“And you knocked on the door.” Dean continued.

“That is still a human society rule, isn’t it? To knock to entering someone’s house?”

 “Yeah,” Dean chuckled a little. “It’s just the angels I’ve met don’t really care about human rules.”

“I’ve heard Samandriel isn’t like most angels,” Gabriel commented. If he said it in a good or bad way, Samandriel couldn’t decipher. 

“Samandriel likes humans and respects their rules,” Inias explained, proudly. Some saw it as a weakness, but for Inias it was strength. “Most of the times.” Sometimes the fondness Samandriel had for humans was a problem, when their superiors made him break the human rules. He didn’t like when that happened. “I’m surprised you even took a vessel,” Inias commented.

“I didn’t want to. I don’t like it. But I had to see you.” He quickly explained to Inias, stepping in front of him with a worried and ashamed look, as if he had done the worst thing in the world.

“I wasn’t criticising you,” Inias told him in a soft voice. He brought a hand to Samandriel’s face, caressing it with a thumb. “It’s fine.”

“No, it isn’t,” he complained in a soft voice. “I’m invading this boy’s body, his mind...”

“He agreed with it.” Inias cut him off.

Samandriel was silenced by that for a moment. Yes, it was true. “But I still don’t like it. I feel like I’m...” he didn’t know how to explain.

“Confined?” Castiel offered, as if he knew exactly how his brother felt.

Samandriel nodded.

“Yeah, I think no one likes it at first,” Balthazar said, reappearing in the room with Mary sucking on the baby bottle. Everyone looked surprised at him.

Sam and Dean never considered the angels’ feeling on the matter, mostly because they assumed angel didn’t have feelings, but now that they thought about it, a gigantic angel, as tall as the highest buildings in the world, was trapped inside a small human body. It surely mustn’t feel good.

“Everything feels different. Less. Like I have a barrier.” Everything he felt was less intense, the human souls, his brother’s graces... In Heaven he could touch and hold his lover’s grace, but on Earth that was impossible.

“The trick is to learn to feel with your vessel, to thin the physical barrier. Yes, it’s different. But it can also be good.” Balthazar said. “You should ask Inias to show you how good it can be,” he sent a suggestive smirk.

While Inias looked a bit embarrassed, Samandriel looked innocently confused.

“Where have you been keeping these guys?” Dean asked, pointing at Inias and Samandriel. They were very different angels. One was all nice and helpful and actually looked concerned about them, and the other had come to Earth to check on his mate and seemed pretty guilty and uncomfortable for taking a vessel. “I feel like all the other angels I met were douchbags,” he commented.

Castiel and Balthazar glared at him. But before they said anything, Dean added “Except you two, of course.” He smiled at them.

“And me,” Gabriel added.

Dean turned to him. “No, Gabe, you’re still a douchebag.”

“Ouch. You hurt my feelings.” Gabriel joked, making a fake hurt face.

“Good,” Dean replied.

“Sammy, your brother hurt me.” He complained like a child, turning to Sam and clutching at his shirt. “Kiss it better.” He got on his tiptoes and pulled Sam to him, until their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Can we have dinner now? I’m starving.”

Balthazar placed Mary back in the crib and they went to the kitchen. The Sam and the five angels sat around a table while Dean served them the hamburgers he made. The one Dean made for himself had bacon and cheese, but the one for Castiel had only cheese, the way he liked it, as well as Balthazar’s. For Sam, Dean made him a veggie burger, with tofu and salad. Gabriel, greedy as he was, he wanted his hamburger with everything, so his had cheese, bacon, onions, lettuce and tomato. He gave simple burgers to the new angel friends.

On the table there were bottles of beer, a dish of fries and also ketchup and mayonnaise, if anyone wanted. After a moment of reluctance, Samandriel and Inias started eating, while the others already ate avidly. For everyone’s surprise, the two angels actually liked it. But who doesn’t like burgers?

“This is great,” Sam said, still chewing a bit of his burger. It had been the first time Dean had made a veggie burger for him.

“I know,” Dean replied with a cocky smile. “I made it.”

Sam chuckled a little. “Do you wanna try it?” he offered, already knowing his brother’s response.

“No, no need. I believe you.”  Dean quickly refused. There was no way he was going to eat rabbit food. Never in his life.

They all laughed.

* * *

After dinner, Dean, Castiel and Balthazar cleaned things in the kitchen while the other resumed to the living room. Sam and Gabriel went to watch tv. Sat on the couch, Gabriel grabbed Sam’s arm and put it around his shoulders, leaning to Sam’s chest. Sam rolled his eyes at the silly show of affection from the archangel, but he couldn’t hide a pleased smile. So he didn’t say anything, but Gabriel gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Samandriel and Inias were at a corner of the room, behind the couch. Inias noticed Samandriel sometimes shivered uncomfortably in his vessel.

“Samandriel,” Inias spoke in a soft voice, looking into his eyes. “if you don’t feel good here, you can return to Heaven.” Inias was still too weak to go anywhere, he needed more rest, but Samandriel could go.

“No,” he replied in a convict voice. “It’s strange being in a vessel and I don’t particularly like it, but I won’t leave you.”

After a moment of silence, staring at his lover, Inias showed him a smiled. “Alright.” He brought a hand to Samandriel’s cheek and kissed his lips, slow and gently. He shuddered a bit at the unexpected sweet touch on the sensitive skin of his vessel.

They were on Earth and they didn’t have the kind of intimacy they had in their true forms, so Inias had to adapt to the human intimacy.

When Inias pulled back, Samandriel’s eyes were wide, his lips parted and his breathing soft but uneven. He blinked a few times. “I... I liked that.” Samandriel wasn’t sure of what it was and he wasn’t able to understand the mix of feeling he felt, but he enjoyed it. Finally, one thing he liked about his vessel. “Can you do that again?”

Inias chucked a little, amused. He honestly had no idea of how Samandriel would react to the kiss. He remembered the times he had watched humans kiss from Heaven; it looked nice, at least humans seemed to like it. Inias didn’t understand why, but now that he had experienced it, he realised why it was such a special gesture. “Of course,” he answered.

Inias moved close to his lover again and pressed his lips to Samandriel’s, and this time he moved his lips the way Inias did, in complete sync, never letting go of the warm touch on his mouth that spread through his body. Enjoying the delicate intimacy and wanting more, Samandriel placed his hand on Inias abdomen and then he let them slide around his back, embracing him. They kept kissing, turning their heads to the side to adjust to the close touch of bodies. Inias brought a hand to the back of Samandriel’s neck, running his fingers through his lover’s light brown hair, while the other hand rested on his back, keeping him close. The kiss progressively became deeper and more passionate.

“See, that’s what I meant. A human vessel also has its perks.”

Balthazar’s near voice made them break the kiss and look to their brother that was smiling. But it wasn’t only Balthazar that was staring at them, Dean and Castiel were too. And as Balthazar spoke, Sam and Gabriel turned back to see what was happening.

Samandriel blushed a little, feeling a lot of eyes on him, and held himself to Inias a bit tighter.

“What is it?” Sam asked, confused because he hadn’t seen anything.

Dean turned to him. “Just the lovebirds making out.” He pointed to Inias and Samandriel.

“Really?” Gabriel asked, in a mix of surprise and excitement.

“Seriously, how old are you?” Sam complained about the childish behaviour.

“No. I mean, it’s a good thing. It means Samandriel is adjusting to his vessel.” Balthazar explained, looking at his brother. “The more you fuse with your vessel, the thinner will become the physical barrier and more intense the sensations will be. And the good things we can feel...”

Samandriel and Inias shifted a little uncomfortable.

“Balthazar, I think that’s enough,” Castiel said.

“I mean if you think kissing is good-”

“Balthazar!” Castiel intervened with a louder voice, grabbing his arm.

Balthazar looked at Castiel who had a serious and thoughtful expression, as if he was in another world. “Cas?” he asked concerned.

“I think I hear Mary crying,” he said, still looking into the space. He had some doubts.

For a moment there was a common silence and everyone sharp their hearings. After a few seconds Balthazar said, “I don’t hear anything.”

“Me neither,” Dean agreed.

“Hum,” Gabriel expressed in a curious thoughtful way. “Maybe it isn’t something we can hear, maybe only Cas can hear. And maybe Mary isn’t crying, maybe she’s calling for you,” he said looking at Castiel.

“What? How?” Dean asked, confused just like everyone else.

“By telepathy?” Castiel asked. The sound of Mary crying was different from the real sounds, it was a smooth background sound, but Castiel was still unsure if it was real or a telepathic message.

“I believe so.” Gabriel replied.

“Already?” Balthazar said surprised. He knew Mary was going to have a lot of abilities, including telepathy, and they would probably develop fast. “Wow.”

“I better go see her,” Castiel said before going to the nursery.

When he got to the crib Mary wasn’t sleeping, she was awake, staring up at him with big greyish blue eyes. “What is it? What do you want?” he asked in a curious soft voice. Castiel put a gentle hand above her and Mary grabbed one of his fingers. Suddenly Castiel knew why his daughter was calling him and he smiled. He took her out of the crib, wrapped a blanket around her and pressed her comfortably in his arms against his chest.

She placed a little hand over Castiel’s heart and he felt a pleasant warmth being transferred to him. Their bruised bond was being restored. They stood like that for a few minutes, and when it was done, Mary retrieved her hand and Castiel kissed her forehead. Mary seemed to want to continue bonding with him, so he took her with him.

When he returned to his family members, Dean asked “Everything alright?” He moved closer to them.

“Yes,” Castiel assured him. “We’re fine.”

Balthazar came behind Castiel and peeked at their daughter. _Can you hear me, baby girl?_ Balthazar touched her fragile mind gently.

Suddenly she looked at him with wondering eyes. Balthazar smiled. _That’s right. It’s daddy Balthazar._

Balthazar felt her tug into his mind but no message passed through. “Keep working on that, little one.” He caressed the back of a finger down her rosy cheek and Mary made a happy noise.

Castiel, Dean and Balthazar laughed, amused.

Samandriel and Inias were watching them with a little smile that they couldn’t contain. But then Samandriel reminded of something and turned to his lover. “Inias, you explained the light I saw was Mary, but why did you have to leave? What was happening?”

“Mary was being taken by Leviathans,” Inias told him.

“Why did they want her?”

“Well, _that’s_ the million dollar question,” Gabriel intruded. Apparently he had been hearing their conversation. But he wasn’t the only one; Sam was right by his side.

Seeing the confused looks of the angels, Sam answered more clearly. “We have no idea.”

“They were probably going to use her in their evil plans, but it doesn’t matter now. They’re gone.” Dean said.

Inias still sensed worry in Dean. “You think other creatures will try to do the same thing?” he asked.

“Actually, we try not to think about it,” Dean replied honestly. After a couple of seconds he continued. “But that’s likely, yeah.”

“Not to mention the ones that will try to kill her,” Samandriel added.

“What?! What are you talking about?” Dean asked. “Who?!” he demanded.

“Angels... At least.” Samandriel informed. “Heaven has been practically empty for the past year. But when the Nephilim’s essence shown through the space, many angels returned. They didn’t know what it was but they felt threatened. I saw some of them gathering and planning to find the source of the light and destroy it.” He explained. “It didn’t look good.”

Castiel instinctively held Mary tighter against him.

 “Okay...” Dean tried to focus. “If what Alfie says it’s true, then we should do something.” Dean said, reading the tag on Samandriel’s red and white shirt.

Samandriel tilted his head in confusion about the name but he had no time to say anything.

“Maybe we could show our brothers that Mary isn’t dangerous,” Inias suggested to the other angels in the room. To solve problems, he usually tried to find a way to avoid a battle. If they could dissuade the other angels, Mary would have one less enemy after her. But his brother in the room seemed doubtful that his plan would work. “I showed you,” he said to convince Samandriel.

“You did,” he smiled at Inias. “But I don’t think it will work. We could try to talk and explain them, but they won’t listen to us, Inias.” He said sadly. On the Angel’s hierarchy, they were in a low status, they weren’t important in Heaven and the other angels didn’t care about them, so why would they listen?

“There must be another way,” Sam said, determined in finding a solution.

Samandriel stared a few seconds at Gabriel. “Maybe you should go to Heaven,” he suggested.

“Me?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow in disbelief of the silly though. “I don’t think that’ll go very well.”

“You’re an archangel; the last archangel here. You could go talk with our brothers. Even if they don’t believe you, they’ll listen to you.”

Gabriel considered it for a moment. “Everyone thinks I’m dead and I make a big entrance in Heaven? Yeah, I’ll get their attention.” He agreed. “Then I tell them there’s a Nephilim, but it isn’t dangerous and should be left alone. That’s what you’re thinking?”

Samandriel nodded.

“I don’t think that’ll be enough,” Balthazar said.

“A could also make up a little threat...” Gabriel suggested.

“I don’t think you need to ‘make it up’. You only have to tell the truth.” Samandriel stated. “That the Nephilim is powerful and is protected; guarded by yourself, four angels and the Winchester brothers.” They had managed to clean Earth form most of the Leviathans, monsters that angels fear and would do anything to get out of their way. If they were able to do that, they’d face the angels successfully too.

“And that we’ll rip the lungs out of everyone who tries to hurt Mary,” Dean added in a protective tone.

Gabriel nodded. “Alright, I’ll make a trip upstairs tomorrow.” Then he looked at Samandriel. “Nice plan, kid,” he smiled and patted on his back.

After a few hours it was time to go to sleep. Everyone went to their respective bedrooms and Gabriel magically turned the couch of the living room into circular bed surrounded by an irregular brown structure that made the bed look like a nest. “The lovebirds can stay in the nest” Gabriel said with a smirk.

Samandriel and Inias lied down on the bed, adjusting the several pillows around themselves to get into a comfortable position. They stood close to each other but neither of them fell asleep that night. Sleeping was a strange thing for angels. Samandriel didn’t need to sleep, like all the angels, and even if he tried, he couldn’t. Inias, although he needed to rest, he wasn’t able to sleep again. Sometimes he closed his eyes, though, while Samandriel caressed his dark hair. Inias smiled and held his lover tighter, sometimes he kissed him too.

During the night they noticed Balthazar walking through the house, feeding Mary when it was needed. Castiel was sleeping with Dean, his grace still needed to fully heal. After such a hard day they all deserved to rest.

In the next morning Gabriel went to Heaven. Balthazar also went. He was supposedly dead too, so he took the opportunity to let his brothers know he was alive. Besides, if things went wrong, he and Gabriel could help each other.

Saying the angels in Heaven were surprised was little; not exactly by Balthazar appearance, but by Gabriel’s. The word spread quickly and many angels soon appeared. Some were glad for seeing Gabriel, but most of them would stab him in the neck if they could. Fortunately Gabriel made them calm down and listen to him. He told them how God had brought them back (even if they weren’t sure it was true), and then he talked about the Nephilim. The angles looked concerned and when Gabriel told them who Mary was daughter of, then they became scared. Scared because the young abomination would surely become very powerful, and it meant it’d be hard for them to eliminate that potential enemy. Gabriel confirmed she was powerful but assured them that she wasn’t evil and she wouldn’t become the monster the angels feared.

Half of them didn’t seem to be convinced, so Gabriel warned them that if any of them tried to threaten Mary’s life, they’d be wrathfully stopped. He advised the angels to not underestimate them if they treasured their life.

After that, Gabriel and Balthazar left Heaven. They weren’t sure if they were able to change the angels’ mind about Mary, or even if they believed them. But it didn’t matter much; Gabriel was sure that after his speech, the angels wouldn’t do anything any time soon. Balthazar hoped the word about Mary spread to other creatures, especially the threat, and that no one dared to come near his daughter or his family. If any monster attempts to harm or use Mary in the future, they’ll protect her with tooth and nail, or more like with blades and shotguns, for as long as needed.

Samandriel and Inias returned to Heaven, but with the promise they’d visit them some day. And angel couple also offered to help them with whatever they needed.

After the stressful and eventful days Dean, Balthazar and Castiel enjoyed some peaceful time together while Gabriel took Sam to an exotic and private place where they savoured a nice and pleasurable time.

They were happy, and they’ll fight to keep that happiness and keep them together, until death doe them apart.


	20. White Feather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the story had supposedly ended but I had an idea for another chapter last night, so I wrote it.  
> And this is the last chapter.

Three months passed. Fortunately they didn’t have any unwanted visits from angels or any other supernatural creature. They were safe.

Mary was a lot bigger; as she grew up two times faster, she was the size of a 6 months old human baby. Dean had just finished bathing her. It was always a fun time; Mary liked the water and playing with her red starfish toy in the bath. Although Mary was the one in the little blue bathtub, Dean usually got wet too, from the excited splashes of water Mary made.

After the bath, Dean wrapped her in a green towel and took her to his bedroom where he had Mary’s clothes. He sat on his bed and dried Mary with the towel. Then he laid her down and put a light blue and pink diaper with white stars. Dean left her like that for a moment.

“Wait here,” he joked. As if Mary would go anywhere... But Dean could swear his baby girl understood him, by her blue eyes locked on him.

Dean turned around to pick up her clothes from the top of chest of drawers in his room. When he looked back at Mary, she was sat on the bed, smiling at him. The kind of smile of someone who was deliberately testing their father’s orders.

“Very funny,” Dean commented, walking to her. She had sat up before in several occasions but no one had ever seen her doing it.

Dean dropped the tiny clothes on the bed to choose which one he was going to dress Mary with first. Through the half open window a cool breeze of late afternoon came in and passed by Dean. He saw Mary also shivering. She even sneezed in a low and soft sound, and then Dean couldn’t believe his eyes. A pair of small white wings appeared on Mary’s back. Still with mouth half open in astonishment, Dean held his daughter. Her little wings waved gently, brushing against his fingers in a silky touch.

“Guys!” Dean called for his angels that were somewhere in the house.

It didn’t take long for them to appear behind him. “What is it, Dean?” Castiel asked.

“Look.” Dean turned to them and showed them Mary.

Castiel and Balthazar also seemed surprised, though not as much as Dean, and then the angels smiled, pleased.

Sam and Gabriel walked through the door right after. “Mary has wings,” Sam stated in perplexity, looking at his niece with wide eyes.

“Excellent observation skills, Sammy,” Gabriel said sarcastically, patting his back.

Of course, being Mary part angel, it was very likely she would have wings.

“Little girl is growing up...” Gabriel said smiling.

Castiel gently took Mary off Dean’s hands to inspect her wings closely. He held his daughter against his chest and then he touched softly and spread her pure white smooth wings.

“So... this wings thing. How does it work?” Dean asked. “She can make them appear and disappear whenever she wants, like you do?” He looked at the angels in the room.

“Yes, in future. Right now she still doesn’t have much control of her wings.” Castiel explained.

Dean nodded, understanding. That explained why her wings appeared when she sneezed. But...“Forgive my ignorance, but I thought her wings would, I don’t know, slowly grown up instead of just popping out.”

“They have been growing up,” Balthazar told him. “Becoming bigger and stronger inside her before being ready to be revealed to the outside world.”

“They’re kind of amazing,” Dean commented.

“Beautiful,” Sam added, staring at the little wings.

“Is it just me, or she looks like someone I know?” Gabriel asked, smiling at Balthazar.

Balthazar chuckled in agreement.

“Who?” Dean asked curious.

“Cassie, of course.” Balthazar put an arm around Castiel’s shoulders.

Dean looked at his daughter; clear skin, fluffy white wings and bright blue eyes. He imagined it was Castiel. “You were kinda cute when you were young,” Dean commented.

Gabriel and Balthazar laughed. “Oh, no. He only looked cute,” Balthazar contradicted. “He spent the days chasing us and plucking our feathers.”

This time was Dean who laughed. Sam also grinned, while Castiel looked a bit embarrassed.

“Cas was a little rebel fledgling,” Gabriel added in amusement.

“I hope Mary isn’t like that,” Balthazar said.

Having to deal with Castiel when he was young and had a thing for wings had been enough. Every time Castiel touched his wings, he plucked a couple of feathers; more if Balthazar didn’t stop him. It hurt, especially when he hadn’t notice Castiel approaching and wasn’t expecting it. Even though, Balthazar had to admit he partially liked it too. He liked when he was flying away from Castiel, and Castiel just went after him and he wouldn’t stop. They flew through the whole Heaven for hours, until Balthazar tired Castiel up. Castiel stopped in someone’s heaven and sat down. Then Balthazar went to him; Castiel folded his wings around himself, forming a little fluffy ball, and he leaned against his older brother. Balthazar wrapped his wings around little Castiel and they stood like that until Castiel started touching his wings and pulling his feathers.

“I wouldn’t count with that,” Dean said smiling, looking at Mary touching the tip of her wings with her fingers.

“Great,” he said in a mix of sarcasm and sincerity.

Castiel watched his daughter for a few seconds and then he grabbed her hand, the one that was touching her wing. “Her wings are still very fragile,” he said. “They shouldn’t be exposed for long.” Earth hadn’t been built for young infants with wings; a lot of things could easily harm the fragile wings or even break them.

“Okay. So we wait until she decides to hide them again?” Dean asked, a bit concerned.

“No, that could take a long time,” Castiel replied. “There’s a sensitive spot in her wings, like in all angels’ wings, that makes her retract her wings.” Castiel traced his fingers to the spot where Mary’s little wings joined in the middle of her back and gently pressed it. Mary made a little sound and her wings hid inside her body too quickly for anyone understand how that happened.

“Wow...” Dean said, surprised. “Nice.”

“So it’s like in cats?” Sam asked.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. “Cats don’t have wings.”

“No. I mean, kittens usually can’t retract their claws, but if you touch under their paws, it makes the claws to retract,” Sam explained. “Like a reflex.”

“God, you’re such a geek,” Dean commented.

“Oh,” Castiel understood Sam’s point. “Then, yes. I guess it is like in cats.”

After that they finally dressed Mary.

* * *

A month later...

Mary was on the living room floor, over a large blanket, playing with some toys. It was August and it was a hot day, so the only thing she had on was her usual blue and pink diaper. Her white wings were visible and spread. They had grown up, just like she had, but the little wings were still fragile, so Dean was watching her attentively from the couch to make sure she didn’t hurt herself while playing.

It wasn’t the first time; in previous warm summer days they put Mary playing with fluffy and colourful toys. Feeling free from the restraining clothes, she usually revealed her wings. It was something that she did consciously now instead of accidentally, but retracting the wings was apparently harder. So they didn’t make her hide the wings; instead, they let her get used to her wings and learn to control them.

Mary had been playing with stuffed toys in the shape of animals for an hour, some of the toys made a noise when she played with them. After some time it got a bit irritating, so Dean was glad when it stopped. But then the place was too silent. Dean noticed Mary was currently playing with her wings, caressing lazily the feathers.

This had already happened a few times, so Dean already knew it mean Mary was sleepy. “Okay, time for a nap, baby girl.” Dean got up, held his daughter and returned to the couch. With Mary against his chest, her head on his shoulder, Dean started singing softly Led Zeppelin to her. She fell asleep no longer than five minutes later, with her wings pressed close against her body.

Dean could lay her in the crib but he let Mary sleep on him. He liked it. Sometimes he kissed her cheek gently, sometimes he brushed his fingers on the soft little white wings... It was nice.

After some minutes Castiel and Balthazar appeared in the living room. The angels sat on the couch, one at each side of Dean, and at the same time the angels kissed Dean’s cheeks sweetly. Dean looked at Balthazar, then at Castiel and finally to their daughter. Smiling, his angels leaned back on the couch and snuggled closer to him. Yeah, his life couldn’t be better...

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Songs I based on for the titles:  
> Wolfmother - 10 000 feet  
> AFI - Prelude 12/21  
> Muse - Feel Good  
> Cut Copy - Hearts on Fire  
> One Direction - More Than This  
> Reef - Place your Hands  
> The Beatles - Cry Baby Cry  
> The Offspring - Feelings  
> Nirvana - Where Did You Sleep Last Night  
> The Beatles - Get Back  
> Train - Shake Up Christmas  
> The White Stripes - Seven Nation Army  
> Awolnation - Wake Up  
> Wolfmother - Cosmic Egg  
> Oomph! - Ready Or Not (I'm Coming)  
> Wolfmother - White Feather


End file.
